Kagome's Scarred Heart
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: RK x INU Kagome gets hurt by Inuyasha's choice. Years later, she gets sent into the Meiji Era so she could love once more and mend her scarred heart. Kenshin asks her to stay at the dojo because she has no where else to go. Ken/Kag
1. Her Scarred Heart

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Special "Thank you" To Kage Reject! Hurray!

Thank you for your time.

_**Story**_

A lone figure treaded across the forest floor; the sound of a coin purse echoed with each step. Long rave locks flowed beyond the black sleeveless Kimono. Their matching Sashinuki Hakama snuggled tightly to their legs allowed for more movement with less sound. The only thing out of the ordinary was the figure wore no shoes. Her soft blue orbs would scan the area with utmost precision. Anyone who would lay eyes on the lone beauty would not realize her mind was wondering else where.

Kagome sighed to herself. How long has it been? Five, maybe six years? It has been too long. To think she has grown into such a fine women and even more skilled warrior since then. The only one who stood any chance against her might was her master.

She shook her head. No, she must not think about him. She has come too far to back down. Her mind was set. Determined to go back home, back to the place where her family and friends were waiting.

Her training was over, she was done hiding. Hiding from her fiends, her family, and her… love. She could not turn tail and run. She had to be strong, for herself, if anyone. She stopped in her tracks. Raising her hands, she noticed she was trembling. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself.

Sitting at the base of a nearby tree she tried to gather her courage. Why does she still shake at the mere thought of her love? No. Not her love, not anymore. She corrected. _She_ was his love now. He chose her. Why her?! Why did he love her?! It just didn't seem fair. Why? She found herself questioning. Why? She would ask herself every day, yet, no one would answer. Why?

Feeling warm liquid trail down her cheeks, she raised her hands, blocking herself from the rest of the world. A sob escaped. She was alone. No one would pity her now. She can finally cry. Cry until she could no longer feel the pain. But she knew no amount of crying would make the pain go away. If that were true, she would have gone numb long ago.

No, fate would not be so kind. Fate was never kind, it seems. They let her suffer with this pain that he caused. Yet, she could not hate him. She loved him, even after all this time. She could not go back. What was she thinking? Seeing his face, and the happiness he had with _her_. She would break, wondering why it couldn't be her who made him happy.

No, she decided not to dwell on the past. She was happy for him. Her love being happy meant she would be happy as well. Yet, why was she still sad? Why could she not move on and find happiness?

All her friends, they moved on, had their lives. They found their happiness. Why couldn't she? Why does the pain still linger in her heart? She forgave them long ago. It was not hate, but something else. Was she lonely? No, she had her master. But she guessed even someone who is surrounded by people can be lonely.

Time only seemed to numb her aching pain. It will never truly go away. Her heart is still scarred by his choice. She said she was happy for his decision but she can't take this pain anymore. It hurts so much.

She did not want to feel this pain any longer. She wanted her heart to be fixed, to be healed. Time has tried and failed, she wanted something else-- _Someone _else. She wanted a second chance. She **wished**to find love once more.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes felt heavy and they slowly fluttered closed. Why did she feel so tired? Her mind was fogging over and her body felt stiff. Maybe she has been too stressed lately. One little nap wouldn't hurt… Just some rest is all…

A soft, pink glow encased the drowsy female. Before she passed out from exhaustion, a small whisper flowed into her ears. It was so soft and caring. Mother? No, it was not her mother, yet, it was. It spoke warm words, telling her it was going to be okay. That she would not have to suffer anymore. Not suffer? That sounded very nice…

"_**You will love. Kagome." **_

She sighed. That sounded nice too. So very, very… very--

"Thank you…Mother." She whispered to the voice.

Feeling a warm hand caress her cheek, she smiled. If only this wasn't a dream…


	2. Kagome Awakens

**_HISTORY NOTE:_** Meiji Era started in 1868, and it says that it's been 10 years since the Meiji Revolution and Kenshin has been wondering for those 10 years until he meet Kaoru- So I'm guess at the date, I might not be correct with it.**Edit note:** I soon found out that Okubo was killed in 1878 so my date is correct! Ha I am so proud of myself._ Yay for me._

_**OTHER IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ Akitoki is Hojo's ancestor from the Warring states. Look in the second movie to find out about Akitoki.

Special "Thank you" To Kage Reject!

Thank you for your time.

_**Story**_

A groan sounded throughout the forest. A small figure shifted underneath a tree. Slowly blue peaked out from underneath her lids, before blinking. The confused girl looked around. What happened? Did she really fall asleep?

"That's just great." She spoke, sarcastically of course.

A soft grunt escaped her dried lips as she hefted her rigid body from the grassy floor. Hearing her knees pop in discomfort, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Once standing, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Man. I must have been asleep for a while." She noted. Looking around she frowned. "I don't remember the ground being this close--" Her eyes widened. "Oh- My back!" She cursed. "It's stiff as a board!" Placing her hands on her lower back, she preceded to force it to bend backwards. After the deed was finished, she also flexed her neck, shoulders and cracked her knuckles. "Ah! Much better. Now, to just go-" She paused. "Home?" Questioning, she looked around.

Why does this not look the same? The trees, they seemed taller. She gasped when something caught her attention-- A road!

A _road! _Why is there a road?! She dashed towards it, to check her own sanity. Once there, she could only stare at her feet. Regretfully, she was not crazy… yet.

A harsh wind blew into her frame. She covered her noise and slightly gagged. The smell of humans is over powering! Sweat and B.O was everywhere! This was not the air she once knew and loved. It was no longer clean, and pure. Was she in her time? Taking another whiff she knew she was wrong. It was not as toxic as her era. No, this was different. Something else caught her attention. There was no smell of demons, or massive blood shed anywhere. This confused her.

While trying to stay calm, she decided on her plan of action. She would head into town, and find some information there. Maybe then she could find her way home. Taking another deep breath, adjusting to the smell, she headed towards the concentrated odor of humans. She would've ran, but her body was still aching and she did not want to put to much strain onto it. Besides, it's not like she was in a big hurry. That she knew of, anyway.

She just needed to find someone- get some answers, and head home. There shouldn't be a problem. Her plan was fool proof! She smirked, and continued forward.

It was about noon when she finally reached the town. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks, and take a second look at her surroundings. Why? How? What? Okay Kagome-- Stay calm. You are not surprised, not one bit. Just stay cool and collected. She was _not _freaking out.

"Mommy, look at the strange girl. Eww-- she's drooling!" A child pointed out.

"It's not nice to point at weird people honey--What did I tell you?" She scolded.

"_Don't point at people, for one day, _**you **_will be the one pointed at." _He answered.

"That's right. Now let's go before she sees us. She is starting to creep me out." The woman shivered then pulled her son away to safety.

Shaking out of her _calm and collected _mode, making sure to wipe away the drool, she started to walk into the town. Looking around, at the buildings and people, she started to think. This place is very advanced. Well, more then Feudal Era, but not quite like her time.

After several minutes of walking through the city, she realized she was lost. She frowned, and her shoulders slumped. She had no idea where she was going. Sighing, her stomach decided it was perfect moment to be rude and annoying, at the utmost time, making itself known.

"_Oy! 're ya daft lass?! Oi'ma 'ungree!" _Its angry voice bellowed inside her skull. She wondered why her stomach had a Scottish accent… but she just shrugged and pushed the strange question from her mind.

It was at that moment she realized she did not have any money. The only thing she carried was a bag of coins from the Feudal Era, and that will do her no good. Not in this strange world. Therefore, she could not eat. She growled, matching her stomach. Taking one of the retched coins from her bag, she placed it between her thumb and pointer, and started to glare at it.

"I command you to turn into something useful!" She ordered it.

When it did not magical turn into food she sighed, and started to flip the coin into the air. How could her luck be so bad? She took a nap and wakes up in another time- maybe in another world- and here she is, wishing her money to turn into food, and it doesn't obey her! Obey your master! She growled and threw the coin in anger. It bounced off of a sign and ricocheted back, hitting her in the forehead- as if in revenge.

Hissing, she rubbed her head. Stupid coin. Stupid sign! Stupid, _Stupidness_! She cursed the world and its _stupidness _and raised her fist in anger at the sign. Blaming it for all the mess that has befallen her. Taking a good look at the wooden structure her eyes lit up. Well, what do you know, maybe her luck has changed! She smiled. Reading the sign; "_Ark's Antique's! We buy and trade items_" Smirking, she picked up the coin from the ground. Don't think this changes anything-- you're still a stupid coin. She cursed the coin again, and walked into the store.

The bell chimed, and she walked right into a low hanging shelf-- She cursed, and rubbed her throbbing head. Stupid coin is exacting its revenge on her once again!! Growling at the coin, she glared at it, willing its death to be slow and painful.

Hearing a hurried shuffle ahead of her, broke her out of the killing images of what she would do with this coin and a melting pot…-- A small man popped his head from under the desk and smiled at her.

"Watch out for those low shelves, they hurt!" He warned her.

"So I've noticed." She told him, walking up to the desk.

"Welcome to Ark's Antique's!" He greeted her. "How may I help you today ma'am? Would you like to buy an item? Maybe you want to trade, or I could buy something from you with a fairly good price."

"Oh, yes. " Kagome smiled an evil smile, and placed the coin onto the desk, glad to get rid of the vile thing. Slowly she slid the coin across the surface, and in front of the man, before lifting her finger. "I would like to sell this." Stating. "If it's worth anything." She added, not wanting to waste his time if it wasn't.

He took the coin, and examined at it. Instantly his eyes widened, in disbelief. That's a good sign. It means he knows what it is. She quickly calculated. Which is great, she's not in a different world. She sighed, happy her luck wasn't _that_ bad. Then the short man took out a pair of glasses. They were rather large, and had slides of different thickness and sizes welded unto it.

"How much is it worth?" She quickly asked him, while he was examining the coin further.

"This is a Feudal Era coin they are very rare in this day and age." He told her.

Then he put the coin back on the counter, and then went under the desk. After hearing a few crashes and a struggling grunt from the poor man, he lifted a stack of coins from under the desk. Kagome was surprised at both the bag and the man, it was the same size as the short male, yet he was able to heft it.

"Don't tell me. _This_ is how much it's worth?" She questioned him.

"Yes. Like I said, it's a very rare coin." He said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome blurted out.

"Sure. Anything you want ma'am."

"What year is this?" She randomly asked. Not random to her, but to the man it was.

"Why, it's 1878 of course. It's been 10 years since the Meiji Revolution and we've lived in peace." He was surprised by the question, but answered none the less.

She grinned at him. Grabbing her own bag she tossed it unto the counter. The tie opened slightly, and some of the coins spilled unto the desk. The man's eyes practically popped out of his skull. Kagome had to hold back laughing at the shocked male.

"H-How?!" Questioning, before he shook his head. "I don't have enough money in my whole store to pay for three coins! Let alone all of those!" He blurted out.

"Well, how about this. Since I'm a-- _wanderer_." She paused before mentally nodding. "I don't want to carry around a big sack of coins everywhere I go, it will slow me down. So how about I make a proposal?" She smirked. "I'll just take enough coins to fill a small bag, and keep the rest with you- along with all my other coins as well." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So I can just come back and get more money if I ever run out."

"This isn't a bank." He told her.

"I know that." She snorted. "But I really don't have a choice. I don't want to break my back while I wander the land, see the sights, and smell the flowers-- you know-- all that good stuff. I can't take that whole bag with me, and I don't have any use for these _rare_ coins." She smiled and the man nodded in understanding. "So? Is it a deal?" He started to rub his chin, deep in thought.

"Okay. Sounds good to me!" Finally agreeing.

Kagome smiled kindly at him, and he started to pour a reasonable amount into a small pouch. He handed it to her. She judged the weight, and after a few seconds she nodded her head, satisfied. He grinned. She waved at him, saying her goodbyes and thanks. The man waved back, telling her to come back anytime. She said he could count on it-- then she stepped through the door, and back into the town. After she was into the streets she secured the pouch inside her pants, so it hugged her hip tightly, not wanting it to make any sound.

So, she was in the Meiji Period? She was glad she knew so much about history. If not, she wouldn't have thought about the _'I am a wanderer' _idea. She sighed and slowly strolled down the streets. How did she get here? Was it the well? Could the well send her through time from afar? No, that sounded too farfetched. Plus, it had a 500year time span. Not 360 or so years. Getting another look around the area she grumbled.

"I forgot, I'm lost--" Her stomach growled showing that he was still there. "And hungry." She added.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I just happen to over hear you. Could I help you in some way?" A voice behind her spoke up.

Kagome was almost caught off guard at the voice, but quickly turned around. Once she saw who it was her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. It seems being surprised was happening a lot to the poor time traveling girl.

"H- Hojo?!" She stuttered.

"Yes, my name is Hojo." He bowed in greeting. "Akitoki Hojo the IV. Do I know you, Miss?"

"Uh--No. I haven't met you. You just look like someone I know. His name was also Hojo." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, and Kagome had to stop herself from laughing. Is all Hojo's family this gullible? And why the hell is all their names and faces the same! Is there some kind of DNA cloning I don't know about? She sighed.

"Well Miss--?" He paused.

"Kagome." She told him.

"Miss Kagome. Is there some way I can help you? You said you were lost and hungry, correct?" Kagome just nodded. "I would gladly take you to the closest restaurant so you can eat. That is, if you wish me to."

"Yes." She bowed in thanks. "I would appreciate it if you did."

"Okay" His smile got bigger. "Please follow me then." He turned around and started to walk in a direction.

She quickly followed. His pace was fast and steady, this thought made her smile. She liked this speed, maybe he wasn't such a klutz after all? After he paused in front of a small building, she stopped her thoughts and brought her attention to it.

"This is the best restaurant in town." He stated, turning to face the hungry girl.

"Thank you for your help." She bowed once again.

"Oh! No need to thank me! I'm happy to be of some help to you." He bowed towards her. "If you need any more help just come by my shop. It's not quite finished yet, but it will be soon."

"Shop?" She was curious.

"Yes. My family and I have been dreaming of having an herbs, remedies, and potion shop for generations. The shop should be opening soon, and it will run in our family for a long time!" He smiled at me.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you are doing very well for yourself." He blushed at her compliment. Kagome tried not to laugh. Why did all the Hojo's seem to fancy her? She shrugged. Must run in the family… She had to stop herself from another set of giggles that threatening to escape.

"Yes. And I hope you have a nice and healthy life. I must be off and help with the shop now." He waved over his shoulder as he was leaving. "And don't forget to visit sometimes!" She waved back as his figure disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait." She just realized. "He didn't tell me where his shop is--" She gave a nervous laugh, and just shrugged. Oh well. She then proceeded to walk inside the restaurant, hoping to get a bite to eat.

After walking inside, a girl greeted her. Kagome smiled back. The girl soon took her to a small area and asked her if she would like to know what they served. Kagome shook her head, declining the offer. She knew what she wanted, her favorite, Oden. The lady smiled and left to take the order to the chef.

It took a while, but she didn't mind the wait. Her stomach on the other hand had other thoughts, and decided to roar to everyone around her what those thoughts where. She blushed as strange stares were being directed at her. Stupid stomach.

To her stomach's delight the girl finally came back with a big bowl. Kagome smiled, and reached for her chopsticks. The girl put the food down, and then turned away. Kagome cleared her throat, to get the girls attention. She heard the noise, and turned back around. As she raised her empty bowl to her, the girl's eyes widened with shock. Kagome only laughed, and ask if she could have seconds. The shocked girl slowly reached for the bowl then nodded, before turning around and leaving.

The waiter returned much faster this time, that fact made Kagome smile. The girl brought two bowls, and placed them in front of her. After she was done she stood beside her table, waiting. Kagome had to resist a laugh. Ah, such simple people. She is either curious and wants to watch how she made the food disappeared, _or _she is very serious about her job and is waiting for her to hand over the dishes-- since she eats so quickly. By the look on her face, it's the former.

Kagome snorted. Even if she kept her eyes on her and did not blink, she would never see her movements. To show her own thoughts, she picked up the bowl. In a flash the food disappeared. The girl gasped as Kagome put the bowl back down on the table, and gently wiped away the crumbs of food from her mouth. The girl was a fish; jaw opened, eyes wide. The sight was rather funny, and made Kagome give a light chuckle.

The girl shook her body and slapped her cheeks, trying to pull herself together. She bent down, staring more closely at her. Kagome just shook her head as she picked up her last bowl.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Kagome spoke up. The girl squeaked, jumping from the sudden noise. "But this meal I am going to enjoy and take in much slower. I do like to savor the food that I eat, sometimes." The girl blushed but nodded in understanding, picking up the left over bowl.

After her meal was done the girl appeared once again, and retrieved the bowl. Kagome paid for her meal and stood. As she was leaving the girl waved goodbye, and told her to come again. She waved back, smiling.

"Oh, before I forget." Kagome started to speak. "Do you happen to know where the nearest town is? I have a bad habit of getting lost, I'm afraid." She confessed.

The girl smiled and told her to continue down this main road. There she will meet the gate that leads out of town. Keep heading down the road and she is just a day's walk from Tokyo. Kagome bowed in thanks, and started her brisk walk out of the small town.

Tokyo? Kagome sighed. At least she was not teleported somewhere on the other side of Japan. It seems when she took her nap her body stayed in the same spot. Maybe once she gets there she could find the well? Then she could go home! Smiling joyously she started to walk a little faster. When she could not hold in her excitement any more she dashed forward, and her body disappeared. Home!

Trees, land marks, and people flew past her in a blur. She smiled, enjoying the wind in her face. Her body materialized in front of the gate, leading to the present Tokyo. And to think, a day's walk only took a few seconds-- Oh how she loved her speed, it was her most useful and greatest skill.

She was now walking the streets of Tokyo. She laughed, wondering how 140 years could change such a simple town into something so massive, overpopulated, and electronically crazed city she lived in. She knew how, she was great with history after all, but that doesn't mean she wasn't amazed at the sudden developments of the future. Modern Science was a strange yet wondrous thing.

Feeling eyes upon her, she looked up from her thoughts. Many people, men and women, were openly staring at her. Either from lust, or jealously. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They must not have seen a _real _woman before. The thought started to make her angry. Human's can be such pitiful fools sometimes. Sending an icy glare at the women, they squeaked in fear and hid behind the men.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked them, calmly. They just stared, not speaking. "Do I?" She asked again. When she got no answer she smirked and continued her walk around the town. "That's what I thought." People these days. They need to learn some respect!

She realized what she just said and almost laughed. Listen to her, she starting to sound like Sesshoumaru! She ginned thinking of the Demon Lord. She wondered what he was doing. Was he still alive in this time as well--? A loud thump and a small plea for mercy broke her thoughts. Turning her head to the dark ally beside her, she frowned.

Some men were surrounding a boy, no younger then 16. He told them he had no money, and to please let him go. The four men laughed at his begging, and pimp slapped him. Kagome growled and picked up a small stone. She chucked it at the biggest man, probably the leader, and it hit him in the head. The man grumbled and they all turned around to face their attacker.

He screamed at her, asking who she was. She just rolled her eyes and started to throw any insult at him. Calling him 'the land of lard turds' must not have pleased him, for he roared in anger and sent all his man after her. She smirked and taunted them before nodding to the boy, telling him to run. The boy quickly took his cue to escape, and so did she. She ran off in the other direction, forcing the men away from the boy.

All four men were chasing her, and they looked angry. Good, that will keep them following her a little while longer. She didn't want to lose them too quickly, or else the boy might not get far enough away to escape their grasp.

Looking a head she cursed. The streets were starting to crowd. She must be in the mist of the market area, she guessed. Glancing back she noticed the goons were catching up. She snorted and quickened her pace.

The area was too crowed to move freely so she got an idea. She jumped over them and softly leaped from one person's skull to the next. They huffed and yelled cruses at her, yet all she could do was smirk at their anger. Looking back once more she saw the men plowing through the people as if they were rag dolls, and tossing them to the side. She grinded her teeth in frustration. Maybe she should teach these men some manners? Why not? She was itching for a fight. But first, she must lead them away from these people. She did not want them to get involved.

The crowd of people finally ended and she softly jumped from the last person's head. Doing a small flip, to show off, she landed carefully before dashing forward. She increased her speed, to make them think she was really running in fear. It must have worked, for she saw them grinning, before they got a new burst of speed as well, feeling they had the upper hand. The fools.

Thinking the calm street was empty she was not watching where she was going. She only kept her eyes on the men. Realizing she should watch the road, she turned her head back around. Her eyes widened. Oh crap!

There was a man ahead of her, his eyes were as big as saucers. She almost wanted to laugh at the comical face, but she had no time. She would run into the poor fella, and at this speed he would most surely break a few bones. She did not want that, so using her fast reflexes she twisted her ankle. She caught herself just in time. Their noses nearly touched, and their eyes meet. Such a bright color-- What was she thinking? She had no time for wandering thoughts!

Quickly pushing off the same foot she faded to the side, missing the man entirely before dashing forward. Taking another glance over her shoulder, she looked at the stunned man. A small smile crept its way unto her face, and she took the next turn.

She just hoped the angry men following her didn't hit him. She snorted. They better not! After all that effort she put into dodging the poor man! Seeing a tree stationed next to a large riverbank, she smirked. Perfect. No one would interfere with her fight there. She came to a slow trot, before stopping in front of the tree. She placed her back against it, pretending to look tired, and leaned over while placing her hands over he knees. Her act must have worked, for she heard large thumps, followed by laughter ahead of her.

"You gave us a good run girl, but now it ends!" He roared.

"Oh, darn." She sighed. "It looks like I've been caught. Oh whoa is me!" Raising her hand to her forehead she pouted. "What's a frail little girl like me to do against these big strong men?!" Hugging herself she gave a fake sniffle.

"Yeah! That's right! You better be begging for mercy! When we are through with you, you'll wish you never insulted the Beat Box Gang!" The gang leader gloated. Kagome put her hands over her mouth to stop her laugher.

"Ha! I mean-- Oh! The horrible-- Ha-ha- Beat Box Gang! HAHAHA! Please! Please! No more- Ha-ha-ha I can't-- I can't breath!" She was holding her sides trying to get control of herself.

"But we haven't even touched you yet--" One of the lackey's said. The leader hit him on the head and told him to shut up.

"We are so good with our torture we don't even have to lay a single finger on our victim!" The leader boasted. The men yelled in unison, cheering.

* * *

Kenshin sighed for the tenth time already. He couldn't believe Miss Kaoru is making him walk all the way to the market place to fetch some rice. Not only that, but he has to be the one to cook it! He sighed again. Nothing else could possible go wrong… He slowly raised his gaze from the floor, and looked up. His eyes widened.

"Oro!?" He whispered in shock.

A female appeared out of nowhere. She was running straight at him, while glancing over her shoulder. She turned around just in time and her blue eyes widened. Probably surprised to see him standing there. _He _was surprised he was still standing there!

What amazed him the most is what happened next. With reflexes he has only seen in battle, she twisted her foot slowing down her movements. Her small nose gently pressed against his. It was at that instant he got a good look at her stunning blue eyes. Such a lovely color. He noted. Until she pushed off, not wanting to crash into him, and faded to the right. He blinked. That was some amazing foot work; That it was. He turned and looking over his shoulder, just in time to see her go around the next turn.

Looking ahead once again his eyes almost popped out of his skull. Four angry looking men were headed right for him. He quickly got serious and safely dodged to the side. He watched them huff, not caring if they ran over him or not, and took the same turn as the girl.

Were they chasing her? He wondered. Why were they after her? He shook his head and quickly dashed after them. That does not mater. She needs his help; That she does.

Quickly catching up to the smelly men, and the small female, he found them at the riverbank next to a tree. Hearing the women begging them to stop angered him. He clinched his jaw, and soared over the men's heads, landing softly in front of the girl.

"It is not honorable to attack an innocent person; That it is not." He stood tall and glared at the men.

They only laughed at him. After their laughter subsided the leader told them to kill him, and the tiny woman behind him. His eyes hardened, and he reached for his sword. Something stopped him and he looked down. Soft delicate fingers were wrapped around his wrist, gripping tightly. He followed the arm, finding that they connected to the female he was trying to protect. Why was she stopping him? He looked into her eyes, finding joy and delight held within the deep blue pools. Why was she--?

"Run for it!" She yelled to him, and started to drag him away from the men.

He screamed for her to slow down. His eyes where looped with dizziness and his body was flailing though the air, waving around like a flag. His was only holding on by her small hand, which still gripped his wrist tightly. She laughed a wonderfully joyous laughter, and ran faster. Why does she find this funny? Did she find it thrilling to run from the men? Or was it his own discomfort that brought this laugher?

* * *

A few minutes of dragging the redheaded man Kagome finally stopped running. A smile was plastered unto her face. That was so much fun! She was practically shaking with excitement. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry about that Miss. I hope they did not hurt you." His voice spoke up. She glanced at him, finding worry etched into his face. She told him she was okay and that he should not worry. After making sure she was truly alright, he smiled a slightly goofy smile. She then thanked him for saving her. "You have no need to thank me; That you don't."

"Well, I still believe I owe you my thanks. If you did not jump in, I wouldn't have been able to run away." She bowed to him. He scratched his head in embarrassment.

Taking her eyes off of the man she looked up at the sky. It will turn dark soon. She sighed and crouched down, while hugging her knees. She then started to draw circles in the dirt while thinking. She had no place to stay. She could search for her home, even in the night, but she did not want to get lost. She sighed again and frowned. Hearing a small murmur in the back of her mind she blinked. The man was speaking to her. She looked up, seeing the man bending down in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She told him while turning her head away, not wanting to look into those bright violet orbs.

"You're a terrible fibber; That you are." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm trying to find someplace." She confessed.

"Oh?" Both of them stood up and she sighed. "I might be able to help you. What are you searching for?"

"Home…" She whispered.

"What did you say?" He looked slightly taken back by the answer.

"Home." Speaking more clearly. "I'm trying to find my home." She finally looked at him, and into those purple eyes.

"Forgive me for asking but--" He paused. "How could you not know where your home is? Did you lose your memory?" He asked, concerned.

"It's nothing like that. You see, I have no home here. That is why I am looking for it, so I can find it." The look on face was priceless! She placed her hands over her mouth, to stop the giggles.

"You speak in riddles; That you do." He finally shook himself from his confusion, and told her.

"Well." She thought for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "I have no home. So I am trying to find where I belong." She sighed, and looked down.

"So." He looked at her, more serious then before. "You're just a- " He paused. "A--" It seems he was struggling on the last word, dreading to speak his thoughts out loud.

"A Wanderer." She finished for him. "I guess you can say that." She looked up at him sadly.

He's eyes were downcast, deep in thought. Slowly emotions flashed over his purple orbs. Pity, wonder, regret, and then understanding. He seemed so serious, as if he was a whole different person. Was he thinking of his past? No, probably not. After the long silence she spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Its nothing." He answered and shook his head, as if willing the images away. Maybe she was right? What if it _was_ something from his past? He turned his head, to look into the river. His eyes softened. "It's getting late; That it is."

"It seems that way." Looking into the sky, she realized the sun was now setting.

"Would you like to spend the night? I'm sure you would not like to stay out here in the cold."

"What?" She looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm a stranger to you, and you just ask me to spend the night at your house?!"

"I'm Kenshin." He said, reaching out to her hand. He then started to shake it in greeting, the goofy smile was back unto his face.

"Kagome--?" she blurred out of instinct. His smile only got bigger.

"Well Miss Kagome, We are not strangers anymore." He stated.

"Uh-- I guess we're not." She said, still in a daze.

"So are you going to spend the night, Miss Kagome? It's not safe to wander outside in the dark; That its not." He looked at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well." She paused, thinking it over. "I don't see how it would hurt."

"That's wonderful; That it is." His eyes softened and he started to walk ahead of her, down the dirt road.

She stood there for a few seconds, before realizing she was being left behind. She quickly followed, walking beside him. Unlike Hojo his pace was much slower, like he was enjoying himself. She smiled. She also liked a slow walk as much as a fast one. She guessed it just depended on how much of a hurry she was in. But she no longer found herself in much of a hurry this day and age. Running around in a rush was not her thing anymore; not after the jewel got completed.

Glancing at her companion once more, she finally was able to get a good look at him. He wore a purple Kimono, and white Hakamas'. A sword was strapped to his hip. Was he a swordsman? Seeing he kept his top, clearly open, she could look at his well toned chest. A few scars were scattered here and there. She knew they were probably littered all over his body-- Deciding not to linger at that thought, she moved to his face.

His jaw was slightly narrow, a sign he was not as young as he looked. Yet his eyes were wide and full of life, you would mostly see this image on someone much younger. Staring into his eyes, she sighed. They were so familiar to her. An image of Miroku flashed before her. Smiling, she continued to look into the man's beautiful violet orbs, while enjoying the short memories of the past.

"Is there something on my face Miss Kagome? You're staring at me; That you are. " His voice spoke up, breaking her thoughts.

"You are a very handsome man." She smiled at him. He blushed and swiveled his head around to look at her. She did not want to tell him the real reason for her stare, yet she did not want to lie to him either. He was indeed, a very handsome man.

"It seems you like to speak your thoughts and are very honest; That you are." He smiled. She guessed he liked her truthfulness.

"Well, I see no point in hiding the truth. You are who you are." She spoke up. He faltered in his steps, but he quickly caught himself trying not to show it. Did she say something wrong? "You're good looking. You can't hide it from me."

"Oh, it seems you have found me out; That you did." He looked away, a small pink still tinted his cheeks. She smiled.

"Of course! Nothing escapes these watchful eyes!" She cheered. "Actually--" She paused and looked away. He turned his head, curious. "It wasn't that you were handsome." She confessed. He blinked, seeming slightly hurt. She laughed. "You are, don't get me wrong, its just you reminded me of someone, that's all." She decided to tell him the truth anyway. He seemed like a kind man.

"I must admit, I am surprised I remind you of someone. Is this person special to you perhaps?" He asked her. Must have peaked his curiosity.

"Well, I guess you could say that. He was a friend of mine." She looked up at the clouds. An image of Miroku groping Sango came to mind and she smiled. "Though why I saw him in you--" She looked into his curious purple orbs. "It was your eyes. You and him have the same color. But it seems that is the only thing in common you have with him." She laughed, thinking of Kenshin groping young girls.

"It seems you are quite close to him; That you are." He noted.

"Yes, but he is probably gone now." She frowned and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said while waving his hands in front of him, in apology. "I did not mean to bring bad memories; That I didn't"

"You did no harm." She smiled kindly at him "You brought back memories, yes, but none of them were bad, so I am not sad over it." She patted him on the shoulder, trying to reassure him.

We stayed in silence the rest of the way, before Kenshin came to a stop. Have we arrived? Looking around, she could not see a house. All she could see was a dojo-- Don't tell me… She must've had a funny look on her face, for Kenshin started to laugh.

"Do you not like dojo's Miss Kagome?" He asked, slowly pushing the doors open.

"I'm perfectly fine with them. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." He laughed again and they both walked through the heavy wooden gate.

Kenshin walked into the dojo with the young female. While glancing at her, he sighed. She wasn't young, but she seemed about the same age as him; That she does. She was looking around the building, happiness flashed in her eyes. He smiled, she was very curious; That she is.

He already knew so many things about the girl, even though they just met. She was kind, honest, and curious. She seemed very innocent and pure-- It almost made him feel warm, just looking at her. But from his experience he knew not to judge a book by its cover.

Her clothes suggest she moves very quickly and quietly. They were black, meaning she enjoyed the night more then the light of the sun. Her eyes looked wide and pure, yet Kenshin knew she was very observant. Able to see her bare arms, because her sleeveless Kimono, he couldn't see any form of muscle, yet it was toned in such a way it seems he was fooling himself. Her hair was long and silky, which means it was well taken care of, not the hair of a wanderer. Her skin only added to this. It was fair and smooth. If she were truly a wanderer she would have some sort of skin coloration. But why would she lie? She seems very truthful, why would she lie about that? The only thing he could not figure out was why she wore no shoes? It was rather strange.

Hearing someone yell his name he looked to the side. His eyes widened, and he gasped for air. Sano had his head in the vice grip he was so fond of, and was choking him to death.

" 'Bout time you got here! I'm starving! Where's the grub!?" He let his victim go and looked around. "Hey! I don't see the food-- We send you out to get food and you bring back a woman?" Sano sighed.

Kenshin glanced at the girl beside him. She was looking at Sano with a keen eye, looking over his behavior and body. Was she sizing him up? He was right about her being observant but she seemed to be looking at other things as well. Maybe he was right not to judge her in such a kind way. Was he wrong about this woman? Was she a spy? She seemed so fixed on everything around her. Was she just cautious? Looking around, realizing everyone was now surrounding them and he smiled weakly.

"Kenshin what is the meaning of this?!" Kaoru asked him.

"Well, Miss Kaoru. It was getting late and I thought Miss Kagome would like to spend the night. It was getting cold out and-" His eyes widened when Kaoru gave him an angry glare.

"That's not the point! We can't just keep letting strangers into my dojo!" Kaoru then proceeded to choke Kenshin. His face turned blue.

"Don't be so angry missy. Kenshin is just too kind about these things. You shouldn't take it out on him." Kaoru sighed and she let go of him. Kenshin took a deep breath and thanked Sano for saving his life.

"If my presence bothers you I am more then willing to leave." Kagome finally spoke up. They all looked at her. She blushed slightly at all the stares they were giving her.

He almost laughed while looking at their expressions. It seems they did not get a good look at her; That they didn't. Sano and even Yahiko were ogling her. While Kaoru stared, before anger flashed over her eyes and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Was she jealous? Kenshin chuckled at the thought.

"It seems you already brought her here so I guess she can stay the night." Kaoru finally spoke up. Kenshin sent her a kind and happy smile, thanking her. Kaoru blushed.

"Since it looks like you'll be spending the night." Sano spoke, walking up to her. "Name's Sano." He pointed to himself. "It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman, such as yourself--"

"Yeah!" Yahiko chirped, interrupting. "Now we don't have too look at Kaoru's ugliness all the time!" Kaoru growled and smacked him on the head. He winced, rubbing his sore skull.

Kenshin took his eyes off of the scene when he noticed Kagome looking at Kaoru and Yahiko. Watching them with such closeness-- What was she thinking? Once her eyes landed back on Sano he returned the stare.

"Do you find something appealing to you sweetheart?" Sano smirked, gloating. Was he flirting with her? Kenshin had to resist a chuckle, until he saw Kagome blush, then his eyes widened. No way--- Did she really--?

"You're handsome." She pointed out. Kenshin fell over from shock, as did the others. They all stood there in disbelief and Sano was blushing madly. Kagome then pointed to Yahiko. "You're a trouble-maker and you--" She pointed to Kaoru. "Are a tomboy." Kenshin started to laugh. It seems her honesty is going to get the best of her; That it is. Kaoru glared at her and raised her fist. "It's the truth." The angry woman then yelled and charged at the girl. Kagome ran away, easily out running the tomboy while laughing joyously in the air.


	3. The Well

They stared at their plates. It was a small meal and they did not have the rice that he was suppose to get. When they were finished eating, they would sill be hungry. Not only that, but he also brought in another mouth to feed which left even less food. Now all eyes were glaring at him. He gulped and slowly scooting his seat away. After a few more seconds of death glares they ignored him and started to eat.

He sighed. Reaching for his own bowl, he looked over at the small female in front of him. She was just staring at her food. Did she not like stew? Slowly, she picked up a piece of meat and placed it into her mouth. He smiled, glad she was eating. He started to eat his own food, until--

"This is the most god-awful food I have ever eaten in my entire life." Kagome blurted out.

Everyone's eyes widened, and Kenshin almost dropped his bowl in shock. Kagome was very outspoken, yes, but there were some things you should keep yourself… if you want to live. They slowly raised their heads, to look at Kaoru's reaction. Her eyes were blazing with rage, and she was glaring at the girl.

"You made this?! That's horrible!" She spoke again.

"Well, if you don't like it-- Then don't eat it!!" Kaoru yelled.

"I won't!" Kagome yelled back. "I don't want to ruin my sensitive taste buds to this garbage!"

"If you think your so perfect-- Next time, why don't you cook the food!?" She raised her fist in a challenge.

"Maybe I will! I might be a little rusty, but it will be a whole lot better then this crap!" She slammed the bowl onto the floor and stood up. Kaoru also stood up and they headbutted each other, snarling. Kenshin tried to calm them down.

"Fighting won't solve any-"

"**SHUT UP!**" They both yelled in unison. Then continued to bark insults at each other. Kenshin sulked and ate his food in silence.

"You should never try to break up a cat fight." Sano decided to speak a few words of wisdom to him.

"You know what?! I'm sick of your face! I'm going to bed!" Kaoru roared and stomped to the door. "Goodnight!!" She slammed the door, angrily.

"Oh yeah!!" Kagome yelled at the closed door. "Well, I'm going to bed too!" She huffed and stomped off to the other exit. The males glanced at each other before sighing. Kagome peaked her head out from behind the door. "I don't know where my room is…" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. The men fell over and started to laugh.

* * *

Kagome and Kenshin were walking down the dark corridor. It seems he was the only man she trusted to walk her to her room. He couldn't blame her, Sano might have hit on her and Yahiko refused, so naturally he was the only one left. He sighed.

It was rather quiet walk, but Kenshin did not mind. He was slightly worried about the young girl though, she seemed like the talkative type. Is something bothering her? Glancing over his shoulder, he stopped in his tracks.

She was a good 20 feet away. When did she lag behind? He stood there and watched her slowly place one foot in front of the other, walking towards him. Her head was up, but her eyes were closed. Was she enjoying the small walk? Did she want to go at a slower pace?

"Miss Kagome?" He tried to get her attention.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You are barely moving; That you are. Is something the matter?" He was slightly worried for the tiny female.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. My mind was just wandering, that's all. So no need to worry."

"I am able walk slower; That I could. If that is your wish?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He just nodded.

They then started at a much slower pace to the room. The tread was quite peaceful. He rather enjoyed the calming stroll. He closed his eyes and sighed. After a few minutes he felt eyes upon his frame and looked at the small girl. She blushed, embarrassed being caught, and turned her head. He chuckled.

"Miss Kagome?"

"Yes?" She looked back at him.

"Why do you wear back clothing?" He asked.

"I know what you're thinking." She immediately said. He blinked, confused. "I wear pants that do not shuffle when I move, and I have a sleeveless Kimono. This means I want to be quiet, and be undetected. My clothes are black, which means I do not want to be seen at night. You think of me as a spy, or maybe an Assassin? Correct?" His eyes widened. How did she--? "Any observant person would think that of me." She spoke. "But I am happy to say, I am not an assassin. But I wonder; why would anyone want to kill you-- Mr. Kenshin?" She grinned up at him.

He was at a lost for words. She was very clever, and even though she spoke only the truth, it seems she was holding back. What was she hiding?

"It's because of a friend, that I wear this color." She spoke- Not waiting for his answer, knowing it will never come. "He wears all white; they say we are as different as night and day."

"I am sorry I misjudged you; That I am." She just shook her head and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, and stopped in front of a screen door. He turned, opening it for her and she walked inside. She told him that he was a gentleman, opening the door for her. He blushed at the compliment. "Goodnight, Miss Kagome."

"Goodnight, Kenshin." She waved to him, before she closed the door.

He stood there, staring at the screen. After a few seconds he smiled to himself, before walking to his own room just down the hall.

* * *

It was dawn, and Kenshin was already up and dressed. He immediately headed towards Kagome's room. He believes she already memorized her way around the dojo, from their small walk. But he did not want to misjudge the girl yet again. So he wanted to meet her, before she got up, and take her where she needed to go. Not wishing the girl to get lost.

When he arrived at her room, he noticed a small opening in the door. His eyes narrowed and he placed his hand on his sword. Sliding the door open he quickly stepped inside. His eyes whizzed around the room, looking for an intruder, but he found no one. Purple orbs landed on the folded futon. Did she already leave? He sighed and removed his hand from his hilt. He knew it was only for one night, but he was slightly disappointed she left so quickly.

"Are you looking for someone?" A voice behind him spoke. His eyes widened and he turned around.

"Miss Kagome?" Kenshin was more then a little surprised to see the female. He did not sense her presences, nor did he hear her sneak behind him.

"It's nice to see you up so early, Mr. Kenshin." She spoke idly to him. "What?" Looking at his shocked expression she frowned. "You believed me to be gone? As you can see, I have not left yet. If that bothers you--?" She trailed off, letting the question fade. Kenshin quickly waved his hands in front of his body, in surrender.

"Of course not, Miss Kagome. I very much enjoy your company; That I do" She smiled brightly at him.

"Great! Just what I wanted to hear!" Kenshin blinked, confused. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you know of any shrines that have a sacred well?" Her eyes shined with curiosity, waiting for an answer.

"A Well…" He paused, thinking. "I believe there are two shrines, and only one has a well that you speak of; That it does." She squealed in glee at his answer.

"Wonderful! Let's go!" She quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the dojo. What has he gotten himself into?

Just as he guessed, Kagome memorized the area around the dojo already, and lead him out to the gate. They were now walking side by side, towards the Shrine he said he would guide her to. If she already memorized the Dojo, then that must mean she already knows how to get there from the bridge. He knew it was probably wrong for him to think of this. She was a young and seemingly harmless girl, but she was always looking out for something. Maybe he was once again thinking too much of the smaller women, or…?

He looked over at her, focusing his gaze onto her eyes. Just as he thought. Her eyes were cast ahead, yet every time she passed a person or any movement came into view, she would quickly glance over, then around her surrounding before looking ahead once more. Since they were in the middle of the city, her eyes were now contently moving, catching every move and person. Her speed was remarkable.

Now seeing her for what she was, he looked upon her more seriously. Why was she so cautious? As if she was ready for anyone, or anything, to pop out and attack her. Was she running away from something? Is that why she was a wanderer? Does she know something she shouldn't have? Was she like him? He does not know the answers to these puzzling questions.

She was very beautiful, and seemed frail. Not the kind of person who could fight, or knows anything of value. But he could be wrong, Miss Megumi was also blessed with beauty, yet when he first met her she knew many secrets, and was in much trouble; That she was.

Looking at the petite female beside him. He smiled. He was of short-stature for a male, yet she only came to his chin. Her size had nothing to do with whether or not she could fight, but her hair did. It was long, stopping at her lower back, and it moved freely in the wind. He admitted that he too had long hair, yet he could fight. But she did not have her hair tied back; it would get in the way if she were to battle with someone.

So he finally came to the conclusion; that she was of no threat to him, or his friends, and finally relaxed his grip on his sword and his body. He heard her sigh and he looked at her once again. She was still looking ahead, but started to talk to him.

"It's nice to see you finally trust me enough to relax." She told him. His eyes widened a small fraction and he looked down at her, serious once again. "Ah, I see you're tense again, Do not be so surprised I can feel your discomfort." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Please, do not be so serious around me; makes it harder for me to calm down, when around such stressing atmosphere."

He tried to relax, but he found it quite difficult, being so close to an enigma such as her. Just when he thought he figured her out, she quickly pushed his thoughts away, showing she was not as harmless as he first believed. She was doing more then observing, she was figuring out everything. Every person, place, object, she studied them, and just as quickly figured out who they are, and what they were thinking, through emotions and movements. She did so with the utmost precision and detail, taking in the slightest change. Though he easily masked his emotions, she saw through them-- Who was this woman?

It took a few minutes before he could relax he tense muscles. He should not be so stressed over it. If she wanted to attack him, she would have already. So he complied with her small plea, and calmed himself. He heard her sigh in delight, and open her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, and looked around.

He watched her closely, out of the corner of his eyes. She was not swiveling her blue orbs, taking in every movement and sound like before. No, instead she was relaxed, and slowly soaked in the air around her, while glancing at every building and stores. Every now and then her eyes would focus on an object that caught her attention, or wave at people that passed by.

Did his own feelings towards her make her more cautious and tense? Did he really affect her in such a way, that she could not relax herself? Why did his own feelings bring out such a reaction to her? She was indeed, very strange.

Once they got to the shrine steps, he saw her eyes sparkle with joy and excitement. Happiness was practically oozing out of every core of her body. Why does this shrine hold such joy to her? She then started to tremble. Was it from the happiness, as well or was it nervousness? He did not know.

They slowly took one step at a time. It was not long before they reached the top. He looked around. The place was small. A house was in front of them, a large tree to the left, and the well she was so fond of was to the right.

It was very quiet, and he did not like it. His hand gripped his sword once again. His body tensed. If she was a spy, or an assassin, now would be the perfect time to attack him. He was alone, but he made sure he was on guard. He heard her huff, and he looked over at her, body ready for an attack.

"It's useless trying to talk you out of your ideas-- Isn't it?" She rolled her eyes and started walk towards the well.

He sighed. It seems she noticed his tense behavior yet again. Nothing slides by her watchful eyes, does it? He shook his head and followed her to the well. It was open to the public, but there was rubble, plied beside it. It looks like they are going to build a structure around it very soon. A sign was place in front of the wooden building, showing information about its birth and how it was blessed.

They both walked pass the sign and strait to the well. She peered down into its deep abyss. Is there something at the bottom? He looked as well, only seeing dirt.

"It has dried up…" She spoke softly, as if saddened.

"Yes, the water is no longer there; That it is"

"The water--?" She spoke confused, and then looked back at the well. "Oh, yes, the water. That's what I meant." He raised his eyebrow in question, looking at her.

She slowly ran her hand over the frame, and sighed. Her eyes slowly drooped in heartache. After a few seconds tears started to quickly form in her eyes and he looked on, shocked.

"Of course it would be. My luck has always been the worst. No doubt this stupid well would be bone dry!" She gripped the wooden frame till her knuckles were white. Kenshin was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to do. She was sad over a dried up well?

"I'm sure if you're thirsty, Miss Kagome, we can find some water in town; That we can. Please don't be sad over it." He tried to calm her down.

She raised her hand up to her face, and lifted her head to the sky. She started to laugh, yet the sound was sad.

"I'm sure your right, Kenshin. Water-- In town." She sighed, bringing her head down. She was no longer crying, and for that he was happy. He did not handle well with tears. She walked a few steps ahead of him, then turned around smiling. "Well?" She reached her hand out for him. "You coming? We must go to town then, I am very thirsty." She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back, and they started to descend down the stairs. He could tell she was quite distraught over not finding what she was looking for at the well. Her pace was slowed greatly, and he was practically dragging his feet to keep up with her. As they were nearing the market place, her speed started to slowly pick up, and so did her mood. For that, he was glad.

"Kenshin?" She asked him, smiling.

"Yes?" He smiled back, happy she was alright now.

"Do you have any money?" Asking curiously.

"Yes; That I do. But I don't see why--" She quickly grabbed his wrist, and he looked down at the hand confused. "Oro?" She then started to quickly drag him all over the market place, catching him by surprise.

"I don't see why you had to buy so much stuff, Miss Kagome; That I don't." He questioned her behind a large stack of boxes and barrels. "You used up all my money; That you did." He sounded slightly upset. "And I do not understand why I am the one carrying all of it; That I don't" She just giggled at his predicament

"Well, you're big and strong, while I am very tiny. I might hurt myself if I tried to carry it." She argued. He sighed in defeat. "Besides, there wasn't much food in the kitchen-- How am I suppose to cook anything with out any ingredients?" She asked.

"I believe Miss Kaoru was only angry; That she was. She did not really mean for you to cook--"

"That doesn't matter" She spoke up. "I never break my word-- and I said I would cook, so I am." She smiled at him as they entered the gate house of the Dojo. "Anyway. Just think of it as a parting gift before I leave. What better way to say 'Thank you' then a belly full of good food."

"Miss Kagome…" He spoke, surprised at her show of kindness.

She just smiled at him, and they started to walk to the kitchen. He placed the food down and she quickly pushed him out of the door. Trying to persist, he asked if she needed help, she quickly said no and shut the door. He was left standing there, blinking. He sighed and walked away, going to tell Kaoru that she did not have to cook tonight. That ought to make her happy; That it should.

* * *

They stared at their plates. It was a huge meal. Everyone was shocked. Who went shopping? They all looked at Kenshin, then Kagome. They both laughed nervously. The group had stars in their eyes, showing joy. He was glad they were happy; That he was. But size does not matter if the food does not taste good; That it doesn't.

They all looked back down at the plates. Everyone picked up a bowl of food. Slowly they placed their chopsticks into the steaming meal before pulling out a piece. Kenshin saw that Kagome was waiting, to see their reaction he guessed, and was not taking a bite of her food yet. At the same time, they all plopped the food into their mouths. Everyone's eyes widened and they dropped their chopsticks in shock.

"Was it not to your liking--?" Kagome's whispered, splitting the silence in the room.

Turning their heads they all stared at her, still wide-eyed. They all started to scream words of joy and praise. Shouting to the heaves at the wonderful taste that flooded their mouths and into their empty bellies. Kagome laughed nervously.

"It's not _that _good." Kagome tried to lower the praise. They quickly shouted in objection to her.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is great!" Sano said mouth full of food, spiting small chunks into the air.

"Yeah! It would beat Kaoru's Cooking any day of the week!" Yahiko shouted, cramming more food into his already full mouth.

"I must admit--" Kaoru spoke up, before taking another bite. "This is very good." She then gobbled the rest of her meal down like a pig- the same as the others. Kagome smiled at the compliments and took a bite of her food as well.

"Hmm… needs more salt." She stated, before taking another bite. They all looked at her as if she was crazy, and then continued to gorge themselves. She looked up at the redheaded man, sitting across from her. He was slowly taking small bites, tasting each plate before moving to the next. "Do you not like it, Kenshin?" She asked him.

He reached the last plate he has not tried yet, his rice. He raised the bowl up to his lips, then plopped the food into his mouth. Even the rice tasted Heavenly! It sent such a pleasurable feeling through him, he couldn't hold in his happiness anymore. He looked at the girl who questioned him. His eyes went wide, and instantly filled with joyous tears. She laughed at his expression, and then smiled, saying she was happy he enjoys it. He just nodded slowly and placed another bite of rice into his mouth. Unlike the others, he was going to savor this wonderful food.

After they were finished with their meals, they sighed in delight. Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano were laid sprawled out on the floor. Their swollen bellies protruding out greedily. Kagome and Kenshin just laughed at their antics, sitting beside each other. Until Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Well, it seems I have already over stayed my visit so I must be going now." She smiled kindly at them all. "It was nice of you all to let me stay here. Goodbye." She bowed deeply in thanks before turning and leaving.

All of them lying on the floor looked at each other, then as if reading their thoughts, nodded at the same time, and quickly stood up, running after her. Kenshin just smiled, and slowly stood, following them. Sano was the first to catch up to the black caddied woman.

"And just where do you thank your going, Missy?" He asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I don't have any place particular in mind-- I just wander around- that what I do, I'm a wanderer." She answered.

"Not anymore you're not!" Yahiko chirped from behind Sano, Kaoru not far behind.

"Yes, I do say, your cooking is quite good--" Kaoru said, but got interrupted.

"It's GRRRRREAT!" Yahiko corrected. Kagome laughed, being reminded of the tiger seen in so many cereal commercials.

"But I don't see why my cooking has to do with anything--"

"It has to do with everything!" Sano's voice over powered her smaller one, and he lifted her up in the air, while spinning her around. She blushed, embarrassed she was lifted so easily.

"Yeah! You're going to live with us from now on- So you can keep cooking these delicious meals!" Kagome stared at the small boy, eyes wide.

"I am going to do-- What?! I'm not a slave!" She glared at him.

"Of course not." Sano said. "You will be staying here on your own free will! We just won't allow you to leave!" His laughter bellowed through the air. Kagome's eyes widened again, not finding his horrible joke funny. She glanced down and saw Kenshin, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Kenshin! Talk some sense into them, please!" She begged.

"It seems their minds are made up, I'm afraid." He raised his hands in defeat and shrugged his shoulders. "Welcome to the family, Miss Kagome" He greeted her, smiling.

She sighed in defeat, and Sano placed her on the ground. Yahiko and Kaoru shouted in joy and hugged her to death, while Sano and Kenshin stood back, laughing. Her eyes weld with tears, but this time it was from happiness. A family… That sounded very nice to her.

And that is how Kagome became part of the Kenshin's crew, as their new chef! Oh, what joy. (-_-)


	4. Magical Kisses

Kagome sighed. Sitting back, she was staring at the kind people in front of her. They happily took her in, and brought her into the small family. Kenshin was joyously running around, the two girls chancing after him. Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing their swinging not to far away, and Sano, that lazy freeloader, was sleeping under a tree. She smiled.

She has already been here a week. Yesterday, Kaoru trusted her and felt that she should know the truth about Kenshin. She told her that Kenshin was really Battosai: The Manslayer. It did not surprise her, she could tell the man was very skilled. She was more surprised that he found her last night, on the roof, and sat beside her.

Knowing him, he couldn't sleep, thinking of how she would react to him now that she knew who he was, until he heard her leave her room. He followed, and found her sitting on the roof. She did not mind though. Glad to have some company with her. She would sneak out every night, and watch the moon slowly move across the sky. But this time they watched the scene together.

He was always tense around her but last night, it was much worse, it made her uncomfortable. Probably wondering how she was going to react to him. She tired to reassure him, telling him that _'he his who he is.' _What happened in the past, made you who you are today, and that he should not look down upon it, but instead look up, and into the future. He seemed quite touched at her words, and started to relax around her. It made her feel much better and enjoyed being around him. Even now, he was showing much brighter smiles towards her, and did not have any tension between them. That made her quite happy.

Soft crying broke her from her thoughts, and she looked over. The smallest of the girls fell, and scrapped her knee. Kenshin tried to make her feel better, but he looked lost. She smirked. Seems he was not good with tears. She slowly stood up and walked over to the small child.

"Looks like you got hurt, little one." She cooed to her and bent down. The girl sniffled. "Don't worry, I'll make it better." She spoke softly and kissed the knee gently. "There, now it is all better." Kenshin looked at her, slightly confused.

"How will kisses make it better?" The girl asked. Her grandfather being a doctor that must mean--

"Oh? You don't know of the magical powers of kisses?" Kagome spoke to her. The girl shook her head, saying no. "Well." She spoke. "If you kiss a boo-boo, it makes it all better, and it gets protected by magic!" The girls eyes widened and she smiled.

"Magek?" Her eyes lit up, no longer crying. Kagome nodded.

"Yup! The kiss makes a powerful barrier, so it doesn't hurt anymore!" She smiled. "Does it hurt?" She asked. The girl shook her head. Kagome ruffled her hair, and helped her off the ground. The girl giggled and ran off, to play with her sister.

"That was very kind, Miss Kagome; That it was." Kenshin told her.

"I'm good with those kinds of things, I guess." She smiled up at him. "Maybe next time I get a boo-boo you will kiss it and make it all better?" Her eyes sparkled with hope. He blushed.

"I believe Miss Kagome is too big for such things; That I do." She looked at him sadly.

"Everyone needs reassurance once something bad has happened. No matter what age." She told him.

"You are correct; That you are." He agreed with her. "I am sorry I thought other wise; That I am. I promise-" He bowed. "When Kagome gets a boo-boo," She had to hold in her laughter. Kenshin said _'boo-boo_'! "I will kiss it, to make her feel better." He said. She blushed and turned her head away. He chuckled.

The two girls ran back, yelling for Uncle Ken to continue to play with them. They both smiled as he was dragged away. Kagome then turned around, and tried to think of something to do. She still had a lot of time till she had to fix dinner. She snapped her fingers together. She could always do the laundry! She smiled to herself. Walking a few feet in front of her, the laundry sat, as if calling her. She sighed, oh how she missed the washer and driers of the future. She shrugged, no point in complaining now.

After a while, she was finally finished with the washing and was now hanging them to dry. Feeling something crawl over her bare foot she looked down. She laughed and picked up her heel. She reached out and plucked a small bug from her ankle. She did not want it to crawl up her pants and into private matters-- now did she? She giggled and placed the bug back unto the grass. Feeling many eyes watching her every move, she turned around.

Everyone was crowded around her, like a pack of wolves, and was staring at her. Was something wrong? She laughed nervously, feeling as if she was going to be hunted down. She asked them if something was on their mind, and Kaoru pushed Yahiko, making him fumble and leave the pack, unguarded. She looked over at Kenshin. He was sitting where she once was, watching them closely, it seems the girls went home. He shrugged at her, not knowing what was going on either.

"Hey uh-" Yahiko spoke up, standing in front of her. He was fiddling his thumbs nervously. "I know it's none of our business but Kaoru wanted to know--" A small 'hey' yelled out in objection. "Why do you not have shoes? Cause if you need the money to buy them, Kaoru would be more then willing to--" Another 'hey' was called out. He turned around and yelled at her, and she started to throw insults back at him. She laughed.

"Was that all? Don't tell me all the staring and hushing was because you're curious about my foot ware-- or lack of it?" He nodded, as if ashamed. She smiled and glanced over at Kenshin, noticing he was listening in as well. So he to was wondering the same thing? She resisted another laugh.

"Well, to calmly put it, I guess I feel more in tune with everything if I'm bare-footed." Seeing their confusion she laughed. "It's like being one, meditating, and feeling nature, but with your feet." Still seeing they could not understand she sighed and scratched her head. "Everyone and everything has a heartbeat, correct?" They nodded and she continued. "The earth is no different. It moves and breathes, just like any living person. The wind blows, the ground shifts, and I can feel every change as if feeling someone's heart beating. I can sense it all, but I feel it in my feet. Understand." They nodded but Yahiko scratched his head.

"I don't get why you would want to '_Feel earth's heart beat' _anyway?"

"It seems you don't know." She smirked. "The feeling of being one, and understanding the world around you, makes you relaxed, and the tingles go over my feet. Peace seeps into my veins and it feels as if it calms my very soul."

"All that because of some rocks under your feet?"

"Its not just rocks, it's grass too, and it feels wonderful."

Yahiko, Kaoru, and even Sano, took off their footwear and looked at their bare feet. She laughed, watching them wiggle their toes and look confused. She smiled, and turned back to the clothes. Of course, they could not feel it. They had no spiritual bond with life, like her. She was a Miko. She was more in tuned with the earth then any other living being. She looked over at Kenshin, he seemed deep in thought.

"Is something bothering you, Kenshin?" She spoke to him. He looked up and smiled.

"I am amazed, Miss Kagome; That I am." She blushed. "You seem to treasure everything and talk, as if you understand everyone." She immediately frowned, and his eyes widened. Obviously shocked, she was upset by his compliment.

"I treasure everything around me. The earth, grass, wind, tress, dirt, and especially life." She paused. "But that does not mean I understand people, Mr. Kenshin." She told him. "People are on a different scale then the earth. They eat, breath, talk, and have a different heartbeat then the earth. They are complicated and every person is different. No one can clearly understand and simplify such a perplexing and puzzling creature, as a human being. But I believe all life is precious, all people, and down to every blade of grass. That is who I am. I understand the life of a person, but not who they are. I love nature, but there are some people that even, I, can not stand. Please, try not to pile those two things together as if they are the same. A human and nature are two separate things. Though they should both be equally treasured in their own way." She preached to him.

His eyes widened at her words, and then they fogged over in thought. He lowered his head, and it was several minutes before he spoke again.

"I am truly sorry; That I am. I did not mean to displease you, but you are correct; That you are." He looked up and smiled at her. "All life is precious, and not many people have a kind enough heart, like you do Miss Kagome, to truly love and treasure every moment and every life. For that, I respect you greatly as a person, and as a companion; That I do." She smiled at him and bowed slightly. Feeling that, finally, someone understood her and who she was. Only a few people truly understood her, and he was the first one in this world to get it. This fact made her happy. Maybe she is not so alone after all…

* * *

Kagome sighed, bored. They just got finished eating dinner, and she was now doing the dishes. It seems she was the one doing most of the house work today. She didn't mind though. It gave her something to do. The others persisted, saying it didn't feel right for her to cook the meal and clean up after them. She argued, and she ended up winning the fight. Like usual. You can only watch Yahiko and Kaoru bicker among themselves so many times before it gets rather droll. So she thought cleaning was a good way to pass the time.

She was left wondering though. Were her fights with Inuyasha like that? To the others, did it seem boring? She then recalled their lazy expressions while watching the two people argue at one another. She sighed. It seems so. Looking down at the clean plate she stared at her reflection. _Inuyasha. _She could tell her hands were already shaking, thinking of the half demon.

Does she really resemble Kikyo that much? She believed she has changed since then, but she could be wrong. Not seeing him since his choice-- she does not know what he truly thinks of her. She doubted he thought low of her, yet, no amount of training and sweat would change the fact that she was her reincarnation. They were bound by both body, and soul. She could never forget that. She would never forget him.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. Her eyes fogged over in thought, and she was oblivious to the world around her.

Kenshin was walking along the dojo, to his room, when he heard a loud crash. His head snapped up and swiveled around, facing the direction. Realizing where the sound came from, worry flashed in his purple orbs and he dashed around the corner. Placing his hand on his sword, he was ready for anything. His eyes hardened, and he slid around the next turn, hoping the kind woman was alright.

His eyes quickly scanned the area, but were not expecting the slight that lay before him. Eyes widened slightly, he lowered his hand from his sword. Looking upon the small female. She was standing in front of the sink. Her eyes were fogged over, in thought. Her empty hands were placed in front of her, as if holding something. A large plate was in pieces, on the floor.

He tried to piece together what had happened, but he couldn't believe it. Miss Kagome was a cautious woman; That she was. Not once, in the entire time he has known her, has she let her guard down. Yet here she was, eyes in a daze, blocking every thing and everyone around her out. Not even the sound of the broken plate shocked her out of her musings. What was she thinking about? He shook his head, not wanting to question it.

"Miss Kagome?" He called to her. She did not move. He frowned and walked up to her. "Miss Kagome?" He repeated.

When he got no answer he looked down at her hands. She was trembling. His eyes held worry. He reached up, and grasped one of her hands, trying to calm her. Instantly she gasped, shocked out of her thoughts, and whipped her head around to look at him. He flinched, seeing her eyes widened in slight fear. He quickly recoiled his hand, let go of her wrist. She soon recognized him, and her eyes softened.

"Oh, Kenshin. Its you." Speaking halfheartedly, before sighing. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. He blinked for a few seconds, and then smiled at her.

"It seems you have broken one of Kaoru's favorite plates; That you have." He informed her. She slowly looked down.

"Oh…" She silently bent down, and picked up one of the bigger pieces. He sighed, not liking her sad behavior, and started to help her clean up.

"You should be careful with the pieces Miss Kagome; That you should. The edges are very sharp; That they are." He spoke calmly towards her. When he was met with silence, he frowned. "Miss Kagome?" Speaking her name, he looked up. His eyes widened.

She was staring at the same piece she picked up moments ago. Already in her trance once again. She looked so heartbroken, it made Kenshin's own heart sink. Her once blue, bright orbs were now fogged over, showing just how deeply her thoughts were going. Was she thinking of her past? He sighed. It was the only reason he could come up with for her strange behavior. What exactly in her past would sadden her so? A familiar smell wafted into his nose and he looked down upon her frame.

"Miss Kagome, you are bleeding; That you are." He told her. Worried over the small girl's health. She blinked, before slowly lowering her head, looking at her hands. She removed her right hand, focusing her gaze on her index finger, and just stared at it.

"It seems so…" She whispered, unfazed by the small cut.

Kenshin frowned once again. She was not acting like herself, and he did not like it; That he didn't. She was just watching as the blood seeped out of the wound and slowly trailed down her finger. He glanced at her face, before looking back at the cut. It looks as if she does not care; That it does. He sighed. It was bothering him that she was acting this way. He did not like seeing her so saddened. What ever was in her past must really have bothered her. His chest tightened slightly, looking at the frail female before him. He focused his gaze on the blood once more, before he smiled, getting an idea.

He reached out and took her soft hand, into his. He glanced up, seeing her watch his every move. He smirked and lifted her hand to his face. He placed the wounded finger against his lips. Slowly, he licked the blood away, before placing a soft kiss, on the small cut. His purple orbs scanned her face. Her eyes widened slowly, just realizing what happened, before her cheeks took a cheery red tint.

"Do you feel better now, Miss Kagome? I kissed the pain away; That I did." He smiled and let go of her hand. Her blush deepened.

She hurriedly started to gather the pieces, and he chuckled. Only silence was between them, before they both stood, broken plate in hand.

"I'll throw them away; That I will." He told her. "I do not want you getting hurt again; That I don't." He paused, seeing her hesitant. "Unless you wish me to kiss more of your boo-boo's away?" He smirked when she blushed and quickly placed her stack into his hands.

"T-Thank you." She spoke. He smiled and walked away, taking the pieces to the nearby trash bin.

He was glad that his actions affected her. She was no longer sad; That she wasn't. And that made him feel quite happy.


	5. Finding Out The Truth

Kagome was on the roof, doing what she enjoyed, watching the moon. The beautiful sight was going to be over soon though. She sighed and looked down.

Has it really been a month? It was strange, time seem to go by so quickly in this peaceful world. She smiled, remembering all the fun things she shared with everyone. She bushed as a certain redhead appeared in her mind. He was so kind, and thoughtful. She felt happy just thinking about him. Bringing her hands up to cover her face, she tried to hide the blush. Why was she so embarrassed? No one could see her here, yet she was trying to hide this warm feeling? What was it…?

Feeling the muscles under her palm twitch, she lowered them. Looking upon her hands she suddenly frowned. Her face was serious as she stared at her open palms. Slowly, she opened and closed her hand, testing them.

It seems her body has gotten rusty. That was no good. A month being in this place relaxed her too much. She was not training every day like she use to, and her body paid the price for it. Not once, since she arrived at the dojo, has she gone beyond the limits of a normal girl. All she was doing is cooking and cleaning. Every now and then she would run from an angry Kaoru, and even that was no real challenge. Her body was now weakened, she finally noticed.

She sighed. She did not want it to be that way, but it seems she had no choice. Not wanting them to know the real her. She hid her strength and told them she was only good at running away. She was not sure why, maybe to protect them? No, to protect herself. If she told them, they would probably fear her and her powers. They are too kind to push her away, but she would know they would be terrified, and not want her near them. So she kept it a secret. She did not like it, but she had to for them.

Now, her body is tired. Her muscles are aching, wanting to be put to use. She sighed. How could she torture herself so? Her body was made to take consistent training. She needed some way to keep herself in shape. Looking up at the sky she sighed. The sun's light was just peaking over the mountain range.

She stood up and softly landed on the ground. Scratching her head she frowned. How could she train, but without them noticing? Her jaw clinched, deep in thought. Then it hit her, literally. An apple fell from the tree above, and whacked her in the head. She growled and shook her fist at the attacking timber. Stupid gravity! She cursed. Then she got an idea, and smirked. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before! She smiled and started to walk around the dojo, to the outside gate.

She walked pass Kenshin, as he stepped out of a room. She paid him no mind, and continued her stroll and placed her hand on the wooden structure that was the gate house. It was at that moment he chose to speak.

"You're leaving Miss Kagome?" He asked her. She stopped pushing the door, and looked at him. He had worry and a hint of sadness held within those purple orbs. She mentally shook her head. Nah, he wouldn't be sad over her… would he?

"I am." She informed him. He frowned at her words, and looked down. "But I'll be back." She told him. "I just need to go to the market place, to buy something." She smiled at him. He looked at her, slightly serious.

"Please be careful Miss Kagome. We live in a peaceful time, but there are men who wouldn't mind finding someone like you, wondering alone; That it is." He paused, and stood strait, placing his hand on his sword. "I would be very happy to accompany you; That I would." She was surprised by his words. He was really worried about her, wasn't he? The thought almost made her blush, but she caught herself before she could show it.

"Oh, Kenshin." She placed her hand over her heart. "It touches me that you would be worried over little-old me." He blushed and she smiled at him. "But this is something that I must do on my own. If that is alright?" He looked a little disappointed, but nodded in understanding. "Besides, what could go wrong?" Something flashed through his eyes, and he looked away, sighing. "Don't worry." Reassuring him. "I can take care of myself, you know that I'm pretty quick on my feet." Seeing him finally smile, she took that as his permission to go. She nodded, and left through the opened door, going into town.

The town was less crowd in this time of day. For that she was thankful. Her sensitive ears could not take any more of the rambling and shouts of people around her. They pushed and shoved their way, yelling indecent words to each other, trying to find the best deals. She shook her head. She really could not understand the meaning of it all.

She reached down and tapped her hip. The jingle of coins could be heard, and she smiled. She did not like to keep her money away from her friends, but seeing how they ate at the Akabeko, she would have been broke long ago if she didn't. Sighing, even with her great cooking, they liked to leave the dojo and have some fun in town, it seems. To her, it was a little more often then she would like. She shrugged. Oh well, she was not the one paying for it, so she did not care. She was not paying for the ingredients she cooks, either.

Free to spend her money on what she wanted, she smiled. And why wouldn't she? If she had to cook the food, why would she have to pay for it as well? She didn't see the fairness in it. She did not want to end up broke, and have to walk back to the other town to get more money. But she knew, if they truly needed the money, without a second thought she would let them have hers.

Letting her feet guide her towards her destination, she smiled. She knew this town top to bottom, she was sure she wouldn't get lost, not anymore. Finding herself in the part of the market where they sell women's accessories, she slowed her pace, and glanced at every shop, seeing the salesmen smiling at her as she passed. Turning her head from one counter to the next, her eyes were carefully looking at all the items they were selling. When she found nothing of real value, she would move on to the next store, until something caught her eye.

It was a pair of sliver wrist guards. They were sitting beside sliver hooped ankle bracelets, and a long sliver chained Necklace. Were they part of a set? They looked beautiful. Were they hand made? Her eyes sparkled with joy. This is exactly what she was looking for! The man behind the counter smiled at her.

"You find something you like?" She nodded and he just laughed. "I am surprised you find them appealing." He paused. "My wife--" He started to tell a story. "Makes everything you see in front of you by hand. She travels the world looking for inspiration. She got the idea to make these. She found them quite popular in the Far East, were the sun was high, and the land was nothing but sand." He sighed. "But it seems no one here likes this type of jewelry. She only made one set, and everyone just passes by it, not giving it a second glace. It's a pity, really." He sounded quite heartbroken.

"Well, I don't see why. These are beautiful pieces of art work, and I would gladly pay for them." She told him, smiling. His eyes lit up and quickly started to praise her. She laughed. "I should be the one thanking you-- For letting me buy such wonderful jewelry." She complimented.

"I'm sure my wife would be very happy to hear that." He smiled.

They continued to talk while he placed the pieces into a bag. She smiled and paid him in full, with a little extra. He was over joyed and started to thank her, bowing in praise. She laughed, and just waved goodbye to him. She decided that even though it cost her ¾ of her money, she was happy to receive these beautiful gifts.

She then noticed she spent too much time in the market. The streets were more crowded then before, and she huffed. Her ears did not like all the commotion. It seems she would have to deal with it for now, until she squeezed herself free. It was noon, and that means many people would be rushing in, trying to get what they could-- Something small and cute caught her attention, breaking her thoughts. She stopped in her tracks, and stared at the tiny thing. A large smile graced her face and her eyes lit up with glee.

"Miss? I would like to buy this." She spoke to the woman behind the counter.

She sighed, and laid down on the grass. It took forever, but she was finally able to pry herself from the mob of sweat and B.O, and was able to rest near the river. She was close to the bridge, but she did not want to go back to the dojo, not right now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, delighted the horrible smell was no longer clogging her nose. She was now able to think. Feeling a small bite on her cheek, she growled, slapping the offending bug away from her jowl, and she looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up.

"Myoga!" She shouted in shock. The flea demon groaned in pain, being squashed flat. He quickly recovered and returned to his normal state.

"Lady Kagome, I am glad to see you are alive and-" He was cut short. Kagome raised the flea demon up to her cheek, and started to rub it against his small frame, lovingly.

"Oh, Myoga, I am so happy to see you!" She started to purr in delight. The flea instantly turned a shade of deep red and coughed. She blinked, and stopped her onslaught on the poor demon. She apologized to him, but smiled happily. She was over joyed that she was finally able to meet one of her long lost friends.

"I see that you are still the same as I last remember." He told her.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I have been searching for you, Lady Kagome." She blinked. "I have been searching for almost 180 years now-" She looked at him, wide-eyed. "So when I heard a fair and beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere, and was seen hanging with the Battosai, I instantly followed the trail and came after you. I was glad when this rumor was true, and did not send me into false hope." He sighed, looking down sadly. "Seeing you alive and well, has made all my efforts worth every minute." Her eyes weld up with tears, and she started to rub the flea demon against her cheek once again.

"Oh, Myoga." She sighed. He started to cough, face red.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased with my findings--"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted. "How his he!? His he alright!? Where are the others?! I do not sense them anywhere! I believed they where gone. Are they alright!?" She blasted many questions at the demon all at once.

"Please, Lady Kagome, one question at a time." He begged her, while taking a deep breath. She sighed and thought carefully.

"What happened?" She asked him more seriously. He knew what she spoke of. There were no demons, and her friends were all missing. She wanted to know why.

"After you disappeared." He started to tell her. "Lord Sesshoumaru was frantic, though he did not show it, he was very worried over you Lady Kagome." She looked down sadly, tears started to appear in her eyes once again. "He searched for 200 years, looking for you." Her chest clinched, aching. "He would have continued his search, but something happened." He took a deep breath. "The ruler of the Spirit world- Enma- He decided there was too much blood shed in this world, and made a new one. He gathered all the demons, and placed them into this new world, leaving the humans to this one." Kagome was quite shocked. All her friends were gone to a new world?!

"What of Miroku and Sango surely--" He interrupted her.

"I was just getting to that, Lady Kagome. Please listen." He calmly told her. She sighed but quietly listened. "You and I both know that Miroku and Sango are humans, but since their life far expands from that of a regular humans, they thought it was best to live in the new world as well, seeing as they could not live like normal beings. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Shippo also live in the new world as well." She sighed. So all of her friends really were gone… "Sesshoumaru's last orders to me, before he too was taken away, were to continue his search for you in his place."

She looked down sadly. He truly thought of her till his last moments on this earth. She softly wept. Feeling for the first time, alone. Myoga jumped from her hand and onto her shoulder. He gently patted her neck, trying to calm her down. She brought her hands to her face and small sobs escaped her lips.

"Do not be so sad Lady Kagome. The others would not want you to be crying over them." He mumbled. "I am still here." She smiled sadly. Picking him up, once more she rubbed him against her tear-stricken cheek. He blushed.

"Yes-- Yes you are." She spoke, happily. It took several minutes, but she was finally able to calm down.

"Do not fret, Lady Kagome." He chirped. "I'm not the only one left. Totosai is also here. He lives in Kyoto, staying with the humans as a glass sculpture." She huffed.

"Of course, you two always seem to have the same mind track. Whatever side is the safest, that's where you'll be. If you had to choose between a world of humans, or a world of demons, for sure you would pick the humans." The flea huffed.

"Do not think so low of us Lady Kagome. It was quite easy for me to slip past the Spirit World's grasp. Totosai on the other hand, he had to lay low and pass himself off as a human." She had to resist a small chuckle.

"How you escaped the Spirit World, and why you chose to stay behind are to different things. Just admit It, you two did not want to live in a world full of demons." Myoga blushed, embarrassed she easily saw through him. She cooed and rubbed him lovingly against her cheek. "I still think highly of you, Myoga. Don't worry." She giggled at his reddened body and placed him on her knees.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but it seems I must cut our meeting short." She frowned. "It will take me much time to pass the barrier between the two worlds, though I am small, it is quite tough to pass the protected wall. If I do not leave now, and tell Sesshoumaru of your safety, it will take too long and he would most surely take my life!" He squeaked, and gulped thinking of an angry Sesshoumaru. "He is probably already upset enough as it is!"

"I'm sure he will not be too harsh on you, Myoga. He might even be so pleased that he will forget the whole-- 180 year time span." She laughed as he sighed.

"I hope your right, Lady Kagome but I doubt it." She smiled and he jumped off her knee, and onto the grassy floor. She waved goodbye to him and he started to hop away.

"Oh!" Kagome suddenly yelled, catching the small Flea demon's attention, before he left. "Before you leave, Myoga. I was hoping you could do me a small favor?"

"Anything for you, Lady Kagome." He said to her, bouncing up and down on a small rock.

"Could you look up Kenshin's old master for me?" She asked.

"You mean the Battosai?" He questioned.

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted to see where his master lives- and what he was doing now. If that's not to much to ask?"

"Of course not Lady Kagome!" He told her. "I will spread my ears and seek out the information for you. It shouldn't be too difficult to find one human."

"Yes, but you must remember, this is the human world now."

"Yes, but have you forgotten? I have been looking for one human for 180 years. I know many things in this world. You would be surprised at the stuff I know, and the connections I have." He puffed his chest out, proudly.

"I don't doubt you, Myoga." She smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem Lady Kagome. I will be back later, with the information you asked for." He told her.

Myoga leaped off and onto a dog, who then took off into a sprint. She smiled, and waved goodbye to the old, yet kind demon. Who knew that she would meet one of her friend here? She smiled, and then looked down at the bag lying beside her.

Pulling out the jewelry she just bought, she started to put them onto her body. Why waste time? Might as well try them on. She slipped the solid sliver hoops and wrist guards, over her hands and feet. They snugged into a perfect fit, and she smirked. Standing up, she held the silver looped chain in her hands. Its purpose was to be a necklace, it was very long, and was supposed to hang low and down the chest of the person who wore it. But Kagome had something different planed for this stunning chain. She wrapped it around her waist, it circled her small figure twice before it was able to fit nicely, hugging to her hips. She smiled and snapped it together.

She looked down at herself. It did not look suspicious, and it did not make any noise, so this was perfect for her. Now for the fun part. She sighed and closed her eyes. Pulling out much of her energy, and into the jewelry she adorned. After a second, the accessories sparkled with new life, before she quickly was brought down to the floor, landing on her back. She groaned.

Maybe she put to much weight on them? She questioned. She grunted, hefting her body off of the grassy floor. No, it was not that heavy, she was just caught off guard from the sudden weight. It was a little difficult for her to hold the restraints, but she would manage.

She believed she could handle something light as 1 ton a piece, for a warm up exercise. She sighed. Her body was more out of shape then she thought if 5 tons was hard for her to move around in.

Slowly she walked back to the dojo. On the outside, she did not look any different, except she would faultier every so often. Other then that, she was fine. She had to deal with it. She could not extract her powers from the items, only add. So if she wanted to be released from her training, she would have to physically take the jewelry off. She shrugged. Not minding a little discomfort. It was her way to get back in shape after all. She could not go easy on herself, or the training would not work.

It was already late evening when Kagome arrived at the dojo. She sighed, her body already tired from just the short walk. She pressed her back against the door and looked up at the sky. She did not want to come back, seeing their angry and hungry faces. She flinched. She was in no mood to cook a large meal tonight.

"Welcome back, Miss Kagome. I am glad to see you are safe; That I am." She looked down, and into the eyes of purple. Was he waiting here this whole time? She blushed. "I see you got some jewelry. It looks lovely on you; That it does." Her blush deepened.

"Where are the others?" She tried to change the subject.

"They left for the Akabeko; That they did. It seems they could not wait for your return." He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

"You did not go with them?" She asked, walking up to him. He was sitting on one of the steps, leading into the dojo area. He shook his head from side to side.

"I wanted to wait for your return; That I did." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Such a kind man. Her eyes closed half way, in thought. She was sad she could no longer see her friends, yet, she had friends here. Why was she so sad? She should be happier!

"Thank you so much Kenshin. That means more then you think." She spoke softly before bending down and licking his cheek. Showing her appreciation, in her own way.

"Oro!?" His eyes widened and his body went stiff, from shock. She giggled at his funny reaction. He blinked, and a small blush tainted his cheeks.

"You are hungry, yes?" She turned and started to walk away from him. "I will fix us something to eat." She told him. Faltering in her steps, she caught herself on an outer support beam, just in time.

"You alright Miss Kagome?" He was up and instantly by her side, checking to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She smiled at him, before she looked down at her hands. She slowly flexed them, checking their response. They were less responsive. She sighed. "Would you like to help me with the food? Mr. Kenshin?" She asked, smiling up at him. He looked at her, worry in his eyes, before he finally answered.

"I would enjoy that very much; That I would." They then continued to walk forward, and onto the kitchen.

Kenshin was walking beside Kagome. After her slight fall, he kept a watchful eye on her. He did not want her to get hurt; That he didn't. Usually she would walk proudly, one step gracefully in front of the other, using as less of movement as she needed. It was soft, and light, as if she was treading on water. Now, it was different. Having as keen of an eye as he did, he could tell she was struggling to walk like she normal would. He could also tell she was trying to hide it, but her slight fumbles hinted she was not okay.

She would move a couple of steps, before fumbling. He would quickly reach out, and wrapping his arm around her back, to catch her if she would fall. He would ask her if she was alright. She just smiled and said she was fine. He soon realized the stumbling started happening more often, so he kept his hand on the small of her back. She blushed, at the small gesture, but he was more serious. Wondering what happened to her while she was gone. Did someone do this to her? His eyes hardened, and his chest tightened at the thought. His musings were cut short, for they soon reached the kitchen.

Kagome quickly got to work, fixing the meals. Kenshin helped, but he kept a watchful eye on her still. She told him to retrieve some of the vegetables she had laying out for today's dinner. He did what he was told, and carried a small bag of the said food to her. She smiled at him as he placed it on the counter in front of her. She already had two cutting boards and knifes out for them to use, and he smiled. Standing a foot away from her, he started to cut his own veggies. He easily sliced and cut his first produce before he glanced in her direction. His eyes widened slightly, before hardening.

Her hands were shaking, and she was having a hard time cutting hers. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. He looked back at her hands. They were not just shaking, she was trembling, and every now and then she would jerk, as if her body was fight off her commands to move.

He wrapped his hand around hers. She gasped and looked at him. He smiled and gently pressed his body against her back. She blushed. He just ignored the contact, and her blushing. He did not have any ill thoughts on his mind, so he was not embarrassed by it. With the guide of his hand, he helped her bring the knife down, cutting the vegetable. Hearing her sigh, he smiled. He brought his head down and whispered in her ear.

"You should let me help you, Miss Kagome. You seem to be having slight trouble; That you are." Her blush returned and he could hear her heartbeat, speed up. He chuckled, taking that as a 'yes' and continued to help her prepare the meal.

Kagome and Kenshin were sitting beside each other. They finished making their food, and were now silently enjoying each others company, in peace, while they ate. The others have not returned yet, and for that he was glad. He rather liked the quiet, when he could get it. He looked at the frail woman beside him and frowned.

She was having trouble eating as well. Her hands were still trembling, but not as bad as before. She was able to eat, but every now and then she would lose her grip, and the food would fall from her chopsticks, and back onto the plate. She would sigh, before trying again.

This caught his attention and he was even more worried then before. What happened to her? He found himself questioning again. Did his worst fears truly happen-- Did someone attack her? He looked back over to her. She was taking off her belt, and she laid it down softly beside her, before going back to eating. Finding that her food was escaping and landing back on her plate, more then her mouth, she sighed in defeat. He should have gone with her. He blamed himself, for whatever it was that happened. He should have-- Small shuffling beside him, broke him from his thoughts. She placed the food back onto her tray. Was she done eating? He looked at her bowl. She barely had a few bites.

"Miss Kagome. What happened to you, for you to be like this?" He asked. Placing his food down as well.

"It's nothing, really." She quickly answered. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm going to go sleep it off." She told him, standing up, and turning to leave. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her down unto his lap. She blushed and looked at him questionably.

"If you do not wish to tell me, that is fine, but you must eat; That you should. To regain your strength." He told her. She persisted and tried to get back up. He held her down, keeping her from escaping. "If you do not comply. Then I will be force to feed you; That I will." He told her seriously. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. Finally understanding he was not playing around.

He felt guilty for not being there, and will do whatever it takes to make up for his mistake. Not only that, but he was extremely worried over the small woman's health. He was not lying when he said she needed the food to regain her strength.

She knew he was not joking, but huffed anyway. She is quite stubborn; that she is. He reached around her and grabbed his bowl, before bring it in front of her. Grabbing a piece of food with his chopsticks he placed the food in front of her mouth. She growled, crossing her arms over her chest, and turned her head the other way.

"Still stubborn I see." He told her. She only pouted in objection, and he chuckled at her child-like behavior. She turned her head back around to glare at him. He brought the food back to her lips. "Ahh--" He told her, opening his own mouth as a demonstration. She just continued to be fussy, and closed her mouth tighter, only a thin line visible. "Open." He told her. She shook her head side to side and mumbled a 'nah-uh'. "It seems I have to be more forceful; That it is." He warned her. She glared at him, as if in a challenge. He smirked. "As you wish, Miss Kagome." He kept the food in front of her mouth, but she refused to open.

He swiftly bent down and held her earlobe captive, licking and nibbling on it in torture. She gasped in surprise and he took that moment to pop the food into her open mouth. He chuckled as she blushed, swallowing the food. He took another scoop of food, and placed it in front of her lips.

"Ahh--" He told her, with a smirk. She quickly obeyed and opened her mouth. He laughed and fed her the food.

This continued until she ate the rest of Kenshin's food. He padded her back in congratulates and let her go. She huffed, blushing from embarrassment, and quickly left his lap and stormed out of the room. She was quite cute that way; That she was. He could not hold in his laughter anymore, and his deep voice echoed throughout the dojo.

Kenshin was lying in his room, staring at the ceiling. The crew finally came back a few hours ago, and they immediately went to their own rooms to go to bed. Kenshin, on the other hand, was having a hard time sleeping. A certain raven haired, blue eyed beauty was swimming in his mind, keeping him awake.

Was she alright? He couldn't help but continue to worry for her health and safety. He knows she sits, watching the moon, most of the night. He sighed, placing his hand over his face. She was not in the best condition to be saying up at night, watching the stars. She should be sleeping; That she should. Yet, he heard her leave her room, going outside an hour ago.

It was cold out tonight. What if she gets sick? Will she be okay by herself out there in her condition? What if she were to fall? That thought made him swiftly sit up. He gathered his sword and left his room. He easily jumped and landed softly onto the roof, where Kagome sat. Looking at the sight before him, his chest tightened and his heart rose to his throat.

Kagome was sitting, her head hung low, not watching the stars like she usually did. What hurt him the most was the tears. They rolled quietly down her cheek, and her eyes were slightly fogged over. He whispered her name, as if talking to a ghost. She blinked and looked over at him.

"Oh, Kenshin." She spoke. She reached up and started to brush away her tears. He walked up to her, and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, it's just…" She sighed, her tears were already gone, as if it never happened. "I was thinking of the past." She told him. Relief washed over him, and he nodded in understanding. He was glad it wasn't about today. If it was true, and someone really attacked her… He let his threat fade off, showing his anger.

They sat their in silence. Minutes pass between them as they looked up at the night sky. Kenshin would softly glace at the female beside him every now and then, when he believed she was not looking. He wondered, what happened in the past to sadden her so. He did not want to ask her. Knowing that the past is a very personal thing, and to ask of hers would be rude; That it was. So he sat in silence, deciding to be beside her in quiet reassurance. That seemed enough to calm her. When she was ready, she will tell him of her past.

"Oh!" She squeaked. The sudden noise shocked him, and he jumped in surprised. She laughed and he slowly looked at her questionably. "I didn't mean to frighten you." She told him. He just smiled and said she didn't mean any harm; That she didn't. "I just remembered I got you a present!" That caught his full attention, and he blushed. She was thinking about him, and got a gift?

She reached to her side, and pulled out a small pouch. from inside her pants. His present was with her money? What kind of gift was inside there? He wondered. She turned the bag upside down, and shook the containments out into her hand. There was no money, he noticed. Only a small object was left, and it fell into her palm. She quickly closed it and held her hand out to him. He smiled and reached his hand out, in reflex.

She placed her small hand on top of his. The warm contact made his face flush. They were so soft and delicate. He wondered why he never noticed it before. The small object dropped into his open palm, and she gently brushed her hand across his, in retreat. A small tingle went up his arm at her small touch. He never took his eyes off of the beauty before him.

"The present is in your hand, not on my face." She informed him, blushing. He smiled and looked down at his hand.

It was a small, hand sized doll. The craftsmanship was great, but it was not until he looked more closely, did his eyes widen.

"It's a little you!" She squealed out, unable to hold her excitement. "Isn't it cute?!" She smiled, and he blushed, looking down at the doll again. He picked it up by the scruff of its shirt and held it up to his eye level.

It wore a dark blue Kimono, and white Hakama's. He had long red hair, tied back, and a cross shaped scar on it's left cheek. A sword was at its hip. Its eyes were very detailed, and looked cold and emotionless. Indeed, it was him. He was slightly surprised; That he was. Is this supposed to be him as Battosai: The Manslayer? He gently moved the doll up and down, making it's hair and clothes move and sway in the motion. Even its arms moved up and down, and its sword bumped against its hip, as if it were real.

"Do you not like it?" A saddened voice spoke up beside him.

He turned his head to look at her. She was closer then before, he noticed, and their legs were slightly brushing against each other. She didn't seem to be paying any attention, her eyes were on him, watching his reaction. She sighed, and looked down sadly, thinking he did not like the doll she gave him.

"I love it; That I do." He told her. She smiled, and her eyes lit up with joy. He could not help but smile at her reaction. "It is a rather good likeness of me; That it is." He looked back at the doll.

Feeling small arms encircle around his waist he instantly blushed, and looked down at her. She buried her slightly flushed face into the opened area on his chest, and sighed. The hot breath running across his body sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm glad you like it; That I do." She told him.

His eyes instantly softened at the delighted and innocent girl below him. He slowly wrapped his arm around her, returning the embrace. He closes his eyes, and sighed in contentment. He enjoyed this gift even more; That he did.

**

* * *

**

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ I know that the idea for a demon world is the same as Yu-Yu Hakusho. But the idea just seemed to perfect, in my opinion. Why else would the demons be nonsexist he Kagome's Time? I had no other explanation for it. Sorry if this upsets you.

Thank you for your time.

ShadowFoxMoon


	6. Kenshin's Goodbye

Kagome decided to be lazy today, so she was sitting on her favorite spot, watching Kenshin do all the work. She giggled at the thought. Right now he is doing the laundry, while the children were playing with a beach ball. She sighed and looked at her hand. She placed it to her side, so no one would see, and tested her reflexes. Able to open and close her hand 200 times, in a blink of an eye. She smirked. It seems her training has worked out just fine. She has already increased the weight to 5 tons a piece, seeing she was able to move around freely in this much weight, and she was glad. She was starting to feel like her old self, but to her, 25 tons wasn't proven much of a challenge anymore. So, she was already thinking about making it 7 tons each by the end of the day. But for now, she did not have her training weights on. She thought she would give herself the day off.

She sighed, and looked into the sky. It has been several months since she last seen Myoga. What was taking that Flea Demon so long? Was it really that difficult to pass the barrier between worlds? Or could it be because he found it challenging in his search for Kenshin's Master? She looked back over to Kenshin, and saw him dazed, lost in thought. She frowned, what was he thinking about? He usually doesn't fade out like this. Is he thinking of the past? She shook her head, probably not. She got an idea and smirked. That doesn't mean she can't take advantage of this moment, and have some fun.

She quietly stood up. Like a cat stalking it's pray, she slowly placed one foot in front of the other. When she became within striking distance… She pounced!!

"LICK~~!" Kagome slurred, while placing her wet sloppy tongue against Kenshin's Cheek. Venting her licking attack on him once again.

"Oro!?" His eyes widened, and was shocked out of his thoughts by the attack. Once out of his daze, his cheeks turned rosy red and he looked at her.

"You should never let your guard down when around me, Kenshin." She warned him, winking.

"I see you have used me as a subject to test your strange attacks; That it is." He smiled at her. He enjoyed the small moments they have together, no mater how strange they were, but he would never tell her that. They both laughed happily, until Kaoru and the doctor walked up to them.

"The kind doctor is going to treat us all to a Beef Hot-pot. Isn't that great Kenshin?" Kaoru informed him.

"Yes. The labor went smoothly, and I thought I would show my happiness and take you all to the Akabeko." Dr. Genzai told them.

"That's great news; That it is." Kenshin smiled. He then took off the band, holding his sleeves up, and placed it inside his shirt.

"You guys have fun." Kagome said, waving. Kenshin turned to her sadly.

"You are not coming Kagome?" Kaoru asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'll stay here, you know, protect the fort and all."

"You're such a coward, Kagome. You couldn't protect anything!" Yahiko insulted. She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I would like to stay here anyway." She told them.

"Well, more for us then!" Yahiko yelled, and they all cheered and started to walk away. All except for Kenshin.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kagome?" He asked her. Her cheery attitude changed quickly into that of a frown, and looked at him seriously.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Mr. Kenshin?" She informed him that she noticed his strange behavior, and was slightly worried about it. Even though she did not say it in those words, exactly.

"Ah!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "So you noticed. Nothing gets by your watchful eye." She smirked and quickly, while he had his guard down, she licked his unguarded throat. "Oro?!" He shivered, and then he turned another shade of red.

"I told you, don't let your guard down, Mr. Kenshin." She smirked, and then stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Now, are you going to tell me what is the matter, or am I going to have to lick you to death?" She warned him of his upcoming torture. His eyes widened at the thought.

"Oh please, Miss Kagome, not that." He begged, waving his arms around in surrender. She grinned in victory. He sighed in defeat, looking at the strange woman. "I was just remembering." He told her "My fights with the Shinsengumi have been surfacing; That it is."

"The Shinsengumi?" Kagome has heard of them, they were quite well known people, and in many history books.

"Yes, we fought many times during the war. Most of our battles came up with a draw; That it did. Both sides losing many men, but neither winning or losing. " Kagome looked away, deep in thought. "You are appalled by this information?"

"No." She said, looking back up at him and smiling. "I'm just surprised you would share so much of your past with me. It makes me very happy." He looked at her, slightly shocked at her words. "Hey!" She gently patted his back. "You should hurry up and catch up with them, or they might eat all the meat!" She grinned at him. He smiled back, before nodding, and walking out of the gate.

* * *

Kagome was now sweeping the stone path, behind the dojo gate. She was waiting for their return. Her ears picked up familiar foot steps, and she smiled to herself. A few moments later Sano walked through the wooden doors.

"Hello Sano." She greeted him with a welcoming smile.

"Ah! Kagome! Just who I wanted to see!" He grinned at her.

"I am sorry Sano, but I am not going to cook you any food." She told him, knowing what he wanted. He huffed.

"Why not!?" He asked.

"The others have left for the Akabeko. I am not going to cook a meal just to feed your freeloading belly." She informed him. He sighed, and sat down at the stairs leading to the dojo training room.

"And I was hoping to get some free food!" He grumbled, and she laughed.

Hearing another pair of foot steps headed their way, she frowned. The steps were unfamiliar to her. They were hard, and each one showed precision and flawlessness. Her ears were very keen to all his movements and motions. She could tell it was a male. He was carrying something on his back, and was very tall build. She closed her eyes, and listened more carefully. She memorized his foot steps. He went from heel to toe, putting his weight on the sides of both feet. Showing he liked equality. He was calm, walking slow, and in almost arrogant manner. She snorted in a un-lady like fashion, and Sano looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It seems we have a visitor." She informed him, watching the gate house closely. Sano looked up just as the man turned the corner, and walked through the door. Kagome swiftly sized him up, and frowned. It seems he is up to no good. She quickly figured out.

The tall man looked at Sano, before glancing at her. Bringing his eyes back to Sano he started to talk. She wanted to snort yet again. It looks like he does not see her as a threat, and is only interested in Sano.

"Hello. My name is Goro Fujita." He greeted. By the strong smell wofting out of the box, and into her nose, she knew it was herbs. A small sound entered her ears, as he shifted the box off his back. A hidden sword, is it? "Would you like to buy some Medical herbs? These herbs came all the way from my home town, far north." He told him. "How about something for bruises or broken bones?" She glared at him. He practical told him he was going to attack him, causing bruses and possible broken bones. He is strait forward, isn't he? She glanced at Sano. It seems he did not see the hidden message in his words and sighed.

"Hold it! The people who live at this place are not here." Sano told him. Seeing the man flinch in annoyance, she frowned yet again. So he is after someone else? Kaoru and Yahiko have no need for a man such as him to be hunting them. It must be Kenshin.

"I see." He said putting his herbs back into the box.

"You have narrow eyes." Sano told him. Kagome rolled her own eyes, is that all he noticed?

"Yes, I do." He smirked and looked down at him.

"But what I don't understand is why a simple herb's merchant has such calluses on his hands. This only means that you have held a sword." Kagome smirked. It seems Sano also caught on to his scheme rather quickly. She was proud of him, so she smiled towards him, showing her praise.

"Ah, it seems I have been found out." He told him. He reached behind him and pulled out a sword form under his collar, it was hidden underneath his clothing, pressed against his back. Kagome wasn't surprised, her hearing has never failed her.

"What the hell!" Sano stood up, and the man jumped back slightly. "Stay out of the way Kagome. I'll handle this." Sano said, and gently pushing her, trying to get her away from the fight.

"I have no use for weaklings like you. I will end this quickly." He warned, getting into his stance. Kagome knew this move and looked at Sano, who had his hands up, ready to punch when he came within striking distance. She cursed as the man dashed forward.

Faster then the eye, she appeared beside Sano. She used her broom to hit his knees out from under him. As he bent slightly, she reached up and grabbed his shoulder. Using a simple pressure point she knocked the tough man unconscious. She grabbed the scruff of his vest and threw him out of harms way. Everything she did, was in one fluid motion, and only lasted a split second. She turned towards the attacking man.

She braced herself, and the narrowed eyed man hit her in the shoulder. They continued to move forward and crashed into the dojo wall. She landed on her back, several feet from the point of contact. The man huffed, looking at his broken sword, then back at the piece still stuck in her shoulder.

"Hidden blades are useful, but very brittle." He stood up strait and looked at her. She calmly pulled herself off of the floor and returned the stare. Blood slowly pooled out of the wound and dripped onto the floor. "You purposely got hit." He glared at her. It seems, just by that small demonstration, he knew she was strong, and was now the most treating thing between him and his target. She guessed he was smart enough to figure that out. "Why?" He was curious.

"You're after Kenshin." She stated. The grip on his hilt tightened. "Since he is not here you were going to leave clues for him to follow, telling who you are. You know him, and by that fighting style, I would say you are one of the Shinsengumi. Correct?" He growled and she took that as a yes. "I decided that I will allow you go on your little hunt. You are only testing him, after all... right?" She paused and smirked. "Please stop me if I am wrong." He only stood there silently. "So I am correct? I thought so." She gloated. "I shall let you test him, but if you going beyond that, and any point his life is threatened. I will not hesitate to tear your head off with my bare hands." She warned him. His eyes narrowed, watching her closely. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"Normal people don't offer her friends to be Ginny pigs." He told her. "What's the catch?" She chuckled slightly. He indeed was a smart man.

"In return." She placed her index finger over her lips, in a shushing manner, smirking. "You must keep me, and my skills just between you and me." She paused, looking at him. "Deal?" He looked down, deep in thought.

"What else is there to gain from this?" He asked, knowing she was hiding something.

"I have not yet seen how Kenshin fights." She told him and shrugged, forgetting about the wound. She flinched and looked at the sword sticking out of her shoulder.

In reality she did not want her cheery and kind friend to get hurt at all. She believed in his abilities, and knew he would not get seriously scarred over the small battle between this man. So she was not too worried over his safety, unless the man took their sparing too seriously. She already warned him of his demise if he wished to take the match over the limits. So she did not fret over Kenshin's life. It seemed like a solid plan. Besides, she had no real choice. Sano was knocked out, and if she left the scene unscathed then all eyes would be on her. They would soon figure out who she really was, and she did not want that to happen. So she decided to strike a deal with the serious man and wait it out. Wishing the 'I'm frail and risked my life to protect the dojo' would play out and they would fall for it. She just hoped they weren't too distraught over her getting injured. She probably would break under the pressure--

"Very well." He finally agreed, his voice breaking her thoughts. "It's a deal then." He turned and walked out of the Dojo, the deal has been set.

She grinned in happiness. She gets to see Kenshin fight! She's not felt this excited since she was training with her master! She squealed. A small throb brought her back to reality. She sighed and looked at the blade. She readied herself and placed her hand on the blade's broken end. With a shout she shoved the blade in deeper, causing much more pain then she thought it would. She huffed and laid on the floor. She looked at the ceiling, before closing her eyes. If she took the blade out, the wound would already be healed by the time they got here. She knew her Miko powers well. It seems the only thing left to do is wait.

"Might as well get some sleep while I'm at it." She mumbled. It did not take long for her body to relax, and go into a light slumber.

Small muffles of yelling could be heard in the foreground. The sound woke Kagome from her sleep and she sighed. It seems they are finally coming back, and Kaoru and Yahiko are as vibrant as ever, unaware what waited them when they arrived. She stayed clam and kept her heart steady, pretending to still be asleep. She did not like fooling them like this, but she must keep her disguise in check. She did not want them finding out the truth. Their shocked faces and fearful looks would hurt her, more then any sword or blade could ever do.

Hearing rushed familiar foot falls headed towards the dojo, she mentally smiled. It seems Kenshin was the first to notice. He must have smelt the blood, she guessed. The rushed sound stopped, meaning he was looking over Sano. After a second, he saw that he was okay, and ran through the dojo door. He then faltered in his steps, coming to an abrupt halt. The large room was silent. She could practically feel his rapidly beating heart, pounding in her ears.

"Miss Kagome..." He whispered. She almost flinched at the sadness held within his voice.

He slowly walked up to her, before kneeling down beside her motionless body. Whispering her name again. He sounded so heartbroken. It almost made her want to open her eyes, tell him she was alright, and not to worry. She mentally sighed. She had to be strong. She could not let her cover be blown, not now. Soft yells of Kaoru saying Sano's name, before a loud order of her telling Yahiko to go retrieve Mss Megumi. Finally, she thought. She can get this wound treated.

After Megumi arrived, the rest went by rather quickly. They moved her into a smaller room and she swiftly went to work. They pulled out the sword and she started to stitch her up. The whole time, Kagome made sure to stay perfectly still. It was evening when she found herself alone once again. She openly sighed inside the room, wondering when that man will come back to challenge Kenshin.

The soft sound of the door sliding open, before closing, fell into her ears. She stayed still, but her body was very relaxed, showing she was quite comfortable laying there, and she was. Small, but slow steps brushed across her mind, before she felt heat sitting beside her. She knew who it was. She could never mistake that sweet, honey aroma. She sighed again, relaxing even further as the smell evaded her senses.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "That I am." Reaching out, he gently removed a strand of hair that was brushing against her face. He then softly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "I could not protect you when you needed me." She wanted to frown at his sad words.

He blamed himself? She did not understand. Why was he so worried? She did not know that her actions would affect him like this. He was so heartbroken, it made her chest tighten. Her heartbeat sped up, and she could not control it. Her brows slightly furrowed, trying to will her beating heart to slow. It was not helping, and even her breathing quickened. What was wrong with her? Why did his sadness hurt her so? She could not stand this feeling, it constricted her.

"Kenshin." His name escaped her lips, in a small rasping sound. Why did she call his name? Was she so weak hearted that she could not take this feeling? She wanted it to stop, and so the name just fell out, as if unconsciously. Was Kenshin really the only person who came to her mind, to help her in her time of need?

"I'm here; That I am." He softly told her. His voice held worry and he placed his hand over hers, giving it a slight squeeze for reassurance.

But instead, her heart squeeze as well, responding to his touch. Why was it like this? Why did she feel so hot? Why did it break her heart, hiding the truth from him? She knew her face was flushed, and her breathing was slightly ragged. Trying to fight her body only seem to make it worse. She groaned in discomfort and let out a breath of hot air. Ah, the heat! She felt so hot!

Feeling a cold rag placed on her head, she sighed. She was glad something was cooling down this hot feeling. Yet, the small rag was not helping after a short while. It would quickly get warm, and it only covered her forehead. Her heart was still quickening, and her breaths were short. It was as if her body was calling for him. Needing his touch and wanting him to sooth her. She wanted to growl, blaming her stupid emotions and weak heart for starting all this.

But it seems her heart has already decided what her mind could not. In this stressing moment, only one image was plastered into her mind. Her heart ached and her body trembled, showing her what it really wanted. It seems she has succumbed to this frail, human emotion she thought she would never feel again. Truly her heart has gotten soft while in this world. She unknowingly let him get close to her and he mended her heart, making her feel whole. Her body and soul ached when he was not with her, and as she laid there, these feelings overwhelmed her, only one person came to mind, and it was no longer Inuyasha. It was…

"Kenshin." She whispered his name once again, voicing her own thoughts. Her body was hot, and she ached all over. She called to him, wanting his help. Please, she begged inside her mind. She could not take this feeling anymore. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Feeling him remove the warm rag form her head, and placing it back into the water, she wanted to growl in frustration. The rag was not helping! He placed the rag back onto her forehead. Her jaw clinched in aggravation. Her whole body was heating up! Not just her head! She started to pant, and sweat rolled off her body.

Even in her discomfort, she could hear his heart pound loudly in worry. He gave her sweaty hand one last squeeze before removing his own. She wanted to whimper. He was going to leave her?! Her body stiffened and her chest constricted. She felt like she was hyperventilating. Softly, she cried out, trying to call him back to her. She did not want him to leave. She felt his cold hand press against her warm, flushed, face. He used his thumb, and stroked her cheek, in a soothing manner.

"I'm still here; That I am" He told her. Trying to calm her down and reassure her. Her body instantly relaxed, yet she still felt hot.

Feeling him remove his hand, taking the warm rag away from her head. Small splashes entered her ears as he dipped it into the water. That rag, does not help her. She wanted to tell him. It won't help her heated body. It won't-- She gasped, feeling cooling liquid and soft fabric, touch her cheek. He cooed to her. Whispering warm words to reassuring her it was ok, and everything was alright. She relaxed, and allowed him to pat the cold cloth around her face. He stopped, and gathered more water, before he continued down her throat. She sighed, feeling the cold liquid slide down her neck.

He continued downward, and then suddenly stopped. Why did he stop? She knew she was wearing no shirt, but her chest and shoulder was wrapped tightly, so she did not feel exposed. Hearing he's heart pounding in his chest, showed her he was slightly unnerved, and feeling his body temperature rise, she had to wonder: Was he embarrassed? Hearing more splashes, broke her thoughts. Slowly the rag was placed on her chest, below her collar bone. Instantly a cooling, and tingling sensation flowed all through her body. It felt so nice! She moaned in delight. His movements faltered slightly. He paused, keeping the rag on that part of her chest. The water was pooling, and soothed her sweaty body. Her heart slowed, and she sighed. It was as if the small wet rag put out the burning flames of her heart. After he was done thinking, whatever it was he was thinking about, He finally continued to dab the cloth around her upper chest, brushing away any sweat that dotted her body.

After his gentle rubs with the rag were finished, he placed the magical item into the sitting water. She sighed, feeling her body temperature finally returning to normal. Her breathing calmed but heart still skipped a beat. Her chest was still a little tight and her mind was blank. She was calm, but her body was very tense, she could not relax. It wanted something, and she did not know what it was.

Feeling him touch her cheek softly, she knew at that moment that's what she was craving. He gently moved his fingers along her jaw line, and down the side of her neck. She was so sensitive to his touch. Her body instantly reacted, and she shivered in delight. Goosebumps dotted her figure, as he grazed his fingers across her skin. It felt so good. His touch was so soothing to her. She knew it was wrong, yet it seemed so right. Unable to control her body's reaction to his soft touch, she just laid there, enjoying the treatment. She slowly relaxed, feeling lighter then air, and she tingled all over. It was pure bliss. She blushed, thinking of the man who was touching her.

"Kenshin..." She moaned his name, as she was lulled into a deep sleep by his relaxing touch.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced around the room. She fell asleep? She snorted and quickly sat up. Looking around she saw that the redhead was no longer with her. She sighed and went to the door. Sliding it open she noticed it was sundown. She cursed. She was asleep for almost 24hrs! Hearing metal clash against metal, made her head whip around. So they are fighting? Quickly, she ran to the sound. Finding the crew all huddled inside, beside the open door, she groaned. Walking inside she stood beside Kaoru, watching the battle unfold. It seems they just started, that's good, she didn't miss anything.

They were quite good. They both were pushing human speed and skills to the limits. She was impressed, though her own abilities far surpassed those limits, and into something beyond those of a demons. She was the Shikon's guardian after all, her body was meant to pass normal limits of human beings. Yet seeing Kenshin's fight overjoyed her. He moved so swiftly. His eyes were hard and cold. It aroused her greatly, though she was not ashamed of it. It might seem strange to others, but in the heat of battle, she got such a feeling. When the blood raced through her veins she felt so alive and free. She missed that feeling. But seeing Kenshin fight here and now, revived those long lost joys. She was trembling in excitement. Her body couldn't hold in her ecstasy. Hearing Kaoru start to cry, and say something she looked over.

"No, Kenshin. You can't kill! Don't turn into the Battosai! You must--" She went on, rambling, and collapsed unto the floor. Kagome snorted.

She wanted to kick her, and tell her to stop being so childish. Look at her, sniffling like a little baby! Pussy! Suck it up. Look at him, his perfectly fine! She looked at him and saw cuts and scraps everywhere littered all over his body. Well... He's kinda-Okay. She must have missed that part of the fight-- now that she looked at him, she missed a lot of the fight... Stupid mind, wondering, thinking of naughty things. She sighed. She couldn't help it that fighting makes her blood boil, and her mind race!? Could she?! But gazing into his eyes, she saw his determination. His eyes were so strong, it sent a wave of shivers down her spine.

They said they were going to kill each other, but Kagome knew they were far away from dying. But if they don't stop this nonsense soon, she will be forced to step in. And she did not want that. She groaned, not wanting to stop this wonderful feeling. But she did warn the man she would rip his head from his shoulders if he was to take it too far, and he already did. She sighed. But I don't wanna! She was feeling too much pleasure to stop the battle now! Why?! She shivered, feeling angry. Look at her, she was as bad as Kaoru, acting like a child. Kenshin's Life was much more important then the pleasure of battle! She was about to step in, seeing they were on their last strength, and about to make the finishing blows to one another. But some loud voice rang into the room, stopping them. She was sad the fight ended, but happy as well, glad someone stopped them for her. She did not want to show them her true self yet. That was the other reason she stretched the battle longer then it needed to. She rolled her eyes at her own comment. Yeah, right…

The man continued to yell, telling the others what she already knew. It was just a test, and the man now known as Saito, should stop his fighting and return. Then another larger man walked through the door. Kagome knew who he was, and frowned. He talked to Saito. The serious man huff, leaving the large man to Kenshin. He started talking about filling out paper work on his findings on the Battosai. Saying that he was rusty compared to how he use to be as a manslayer, but he will have to do. It seems they needed him for something. Then the large man started to speak. Her deductions were correct, it was Okubo. But that doesn't matter to her, she knows what is to become of him later. She was more concerned about what Saito said.

Even after they all gathered around for Kenshin to discuss a matter with Okubo, her mind was still wandering. So he was much stronger back then? He must have been quite a fighter. She shivered just thinking about his power. She continued to think about strange things and how strong Kenshin is, until the large man spoke to Kenshin about their enemy, saying he has unmatchable power. That caught her attention, making another shiver go through her body. Another strong man?! She has to fight him! Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"The only hope we have left is you. Himura, for the people of this country, will you go to Kyoto once again?" Okubo spoke.

"So, you want Kenshin to Assassinate Shishio Makoto?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin looked down, deep in thought. Many seconds pasted until--

"No!" Kaoru decided for him, she glared at the woman. How dare she! Kenshin is a big boy, he can decide for himself! "Kenshin is no longer a manslayer!"

"He is our wanderer!" Yahiko squeaked.

"Yeah!" Sano yelled.

"Sir Ken is staying with us!" Megumi told the man. What the hell is going on!? Did she miss something? They all then looked at her, as if waiting for her to go onto their side.

"Let him go if he wants to." Kagome said. They all stared at her wide eyed, except for Kenshin and Okubo. "He is a big boy, let him decide for himself. We can't stop him if he wants to leave. You should stop arguing like children, and being so selfish. Have you thought about what Kenshin thinks? You should just sit back and support him no matter what the choice may be." They all glared at her, but Kenshin looked at her with soft eyes, her words must have meant a lot to him for some reason.

"Miss Kagome." He smiled at her. "That was very touching; That it was." She blushed and looked away.

"Himura." Okubo brought everyone attention back to him. "I will give you some time to think it over." He stood up and walked to the door. "I will be back in one week's time for your answer. On May 14th" He warned us, before leaving.

Seeing everyone crowd around Kenshin to talk to him about this and that, Kagome decided it would be best to leave them be. It was night time after all. She still had her nightly visits with the moon, and she could not miss another appointment…

* * *

She stared up at the moon, on her usual spot. Her eyes drooped slightly as she relaxed, gazing at the stars.

"The moon tonight is quite beautiful" Kenshin spoke, walking up to her.

"Yes, it is." She smiled to herself before turning her head to look at him. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"I am happy to see you are up and well; That I am." He told her. "But you should not be outside in your condition." He preached to her. She rolled her eyes. "Also, you should put some clothes on, Miss Kagome; That you should."

"Uh?" She looked down at herself and saw she was in her pants, but only her top was covered in the bandages. She glanced in his direction. He was blushing madly, and kept his eyes glued to the sky. Getting an idea, she smirked. "What, you don't like my body Mr. Kenshin?" She innocently asked him. Looking at him sadly, she pouted.

"I-I do Miss Kagome." He tried to object. His blush deepened, and he closed his eyes tight. "I mean- I don't." He was choking on his on words. "What I meant to say is I respect you and your nice curves- Ugh!" He sighed and placed his hand over his mouth, to silence himself, before he got into anymore trouble. His blush spreading all along his face, across his ears, and down is neck. She giggled, finding his embarrassment quite funny.

"It's alright Kenshin, I was just teasing you." She told him. He sighed, but she could tell he was still nervous around her. Maybe there was something she could do to relax him? She smirked, thinking of another idea. "Hey Kenshin?" She called to him. He looked down at her. He blushed, before swiveling his head back around.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" He asked.

"There was something I've been meaning to tell you, since I woke up." She told him. "I had a wonderful dream, and wouldn't you believe it! It was about you!" She giggled. His blushed returned, and it only fuelled her laughter.

"You don't say. I would like to hear of it; That I do." Finally taking his eyes off of the moon, he looked down at her.

"Well, I was in a land. It was full of nothing but sand. The sun was high and I was extremely hot!" She told him. He nodded. "Then you came along and saved me!" She smiled up at him happily.

"I did? That sounds nice; That it does. What did I do?"

"Well. This might sound silly--" She giggled. "But you were made of ice!" She told him. "You hugged me, and kept me cool…" She sighed dreamily, hugging herself. "You told me that you were with me-- Then you touched my face." She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. His eyes slightly widened, having an idea of what was going to happen. "Then you went down to my neck." She slowly glided her fingers across his throat. He gulped. "Then down to my chest…" Lowering her hands to his chest. She could feel his heart rapidly thumping against it. "The soothing feelings of your touches, felt so nice." She closed her eyes for a second before snapping them open and looking at him. "You don't happen to know why I had a dream like that-- Do you?" His cheeks took on their familiar rosy color and he shook his head from side to side.

"N-no idea at all, Miss K-Kagome." He stuttered.

"I see." She looked down and removed her hand from his warm chest. "It was just so strange. I thought you would like to hear about it." She smiled back up and him.

He sighed in relief. Probably glad she did not catch him in his lie. She stopped herself from another fits of giggles. His honey aroma surrounded her, and her eyes started to feel droopy. She softly slumped down and onto his shoulder. She sighed while closing her eyes, and letting his quickened heart beats lull her.

"But-" She mumbled. "It was only a dream…" A big yawn escaped her lips.

"Y-yeah; That it was." He agreed with her.

"Of course it was, the real Kenshin would never do something like that." He smiled down at her.

"Don't be so sure about that, Miss Kagome." He whispered into her hair. He raised his hand and touched her arm, gently rubbing his fingers, up and down her soft skin. She sighed softly, in delight.

"It would be horrible--" There was a long pause before she finally finished. "If this turned out to be a dream as well."

"Maybe it is, Miss Kagome." He told her.

"Yes. Maybe it is." She smiled to herself, before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

_May 14th_

So, it is time. Kagome sighed and watched Kenshin as he did the laundry. She knew the truth. That he will not get to meet Okubo today. For he will be assassinated this morning, inside his carriage. But the others do not know, and she will not tell them. History must stay constant, she can not go around rewriting it, deciding she will not stop his death. Some things must take its course in life, and do what comes natural.

Seeing Kenshin and the others stand up, so did she. They then proceeded to walk down the widened road outside the dojo. A relaxing stroll isn't such a bad idea. Kenshin and the children were watching some fireflies floating along the path. The small scene made Kagome smile.

Kaoru and the doctor stood behind him. Kaoru spoke a few words to him. Probably something like "Promise to--blah blah." So she would have something to tie him down with, so he would be back. Kenshin being who he is would not break a promise. But that was a silly idea. She would never do something like that. Not anymore.

Sano and the others rudely barged in, interrupting her little thoughts. They started asking if he would really take up his offer or not. She giggled as Sano slammed his foot unto Kenshin's head, in objection. It seems that Kenshin said something that angered him… Maybe she should pay more attention to what they were saying? --- Nah.

She raised her head to the sky, closing her eyes. Her mind went blank as the others started to talk among themselves. It wasn't until they started talking about Saito, and hearing the small girls squeal. "I hate him- I hate him" did she look at them.

She did not find the man to be _that _disliking. He was rather similar to Sesshoumaru- In his own way. No one was really like the Demon Lord- and no one will be. He is in a class of his own, and no one has the power to say other wise. Oh! She blinked, remembering. Saito. She almost forgot. He injured Kenshin quite badly in that fight. It seems he was seriously going after him. She forgot to rip his head off for disobeying her orders… She shrugged. She'll do it later.

"I will go see Lord Okubo; That I will." Kenshin's words fell into her ears. She smiled. She knew he would.

"But why Kenshin? He will be coming to us!" Kaoru said.

"Lord Okubo is a rather busy man. It's faster for me to go see him, then for him to come and see me." He told her, as he started to walk away. Miss Megumi got in front of him.

"Let's get serious now, Sir Ken." She placed a leather dog collar onto Kenshin's neck and started to laugh in victory.

She started to say something about him being her pet, and if that didn't work, she would use the paralyzing powder she has. Kagome didn't really care past that point. She was to busy holding her sides, laughing at Kenshin. He looks so funny! Tied up like a dog! Ha-ha!

"In any case." Kenshin easily took off the leather strap from his neck. "I'll be going now; That I will."

"Go?" Sano asked. "You know where Okubo is right now?"

"I heard he was going to visit the Cabinet over in Akasaka. So, I'll bump into him if I go around Kioizaka." Kenshin told them.

"Then I'll go with you-" Yahiko offered.

"No." He quickly objected. "It will be a long discussion, and it's better if I go alone; That it is." He then started to slowly walk down the dirt rode.

"Kenshin?" Kagome called out to him. Everyone looked towards her, and then blinked in confusion. Did they not notice her there? She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" He turned his head, just enough to glance at her over his shoulder.

"Be careful." She smiled warmly at him.

"Of course." He smiled back, and nodded. His way of saying his goodbye to her. She waved her own goodbye, still smiling.

Feeling eyes on her person, she looked to the side. Seeing them all glaring at her, she laughed nervously.

"What?"

"That's all you can say?! _'Be Careful!?' _What kind of stupid nonsense is that?! You're not worried about him!? Don't you care that he is leaving!?" Kaoru yelled to her.

"Yes. And that's princely why I said it." Kaoru growled at her and raised her fist in challenge. "Like I said before. Kenshin is a big boy. He doesn't need any of you to hold his hand while he walks across the street." She stuck her tongue out at her and Kaoru huffed. "What he really wished from you guys is support for any decision he made. Yet you all were still complaining, telling him to stay with you--" She rolled her eyes and walked away from them, back to the dojo.

A few hours after Kenshin left the crew, Kaoru and the others found out Okubo was assassinated. Kagome knew it would happen, so she was not surprised. After that, everyone stayed at the dojo, waiting for Kenshin's return.

Kagome yawned as she stared up at the night sky. She was lying on her back, to get a better look at the stars. Her and everyone else has been waiting all day for Kenshin to show. She knew he would have a lot to think about, and would not be back till late. She stayed at her favorite spot, if he were to come back, she would know.

Hearing Miss Megumi leave the dojo with the children, saying something about an emergency operation, she sat up, watching them leave the gate house. Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko were all standing outside the wooden frame, waiting. Sano offered to walk them home, since it was late. That was nice of him.

She stood up and stretched her tired limbs. She watched Kaoru say something to Yahiko, before she ran off. She looked down, following her as she waddling off, before glancing back up at the moon. It was a full moon…

"The moon tonight, is quite beautiful." His familiar voice flowed threw her ears.

"Yes, it is." She smiled to herself. She waited until he stood beside her, before she turned her head to face him. He was still gazing at the moon. "That look in your eyes. You have made a decision." She stated.

"Yes; That I have." He told her. Looking away from the moon, and into her eyes.

"You already know what I think: What ever you choose, I will stick by you, and support it." She told him. He smiled at her words yet, looked saddened.

"Okubo was assassinated this morning." He told her. She nodded, already knowing this fact. "It was done by Shishio and his henchmen. I can't leave Shishio alone now." This information surprised her. This was not in the history books, it said that the Ichirō clan killed him. "I will be going to Kyoto; That I will." Kagome's chest tightened. She knew he would, yet hearing him say it out loud-- it hurt. She raised her hand up to her heart, trying to stop its aching.

"I-I understand." She smiled sadly at him.

"If I stay here any longer, I will endanger everyone, and with each incident I will slowly return to being the old me. The Battosai." He paused. "You once told me. _'I am who I am.' _Those words made me very happy." He told her, his eyes softened.

"Why are you saying such sad things?" She asked. "I told you, I will support you every step of the way. I--" He interrupted her.

"I must go to Kyoto--" He sighed. "Alone." She flinched and looked down at the ground.

She clinched the fabric of her Kimono till her knuckles were white. She nibbled on her lower lip, holding back a sob. Her chest felt constricted and she was having trouble thinking. What was he trying to say? She could not understand-- No, she understood it perfectly, she just would not accept it.

"W-what are you saying?!" She started to stutter. "You- you think I'll get in the way?! You s-saying you don't n-need me?" Her voice cracked, showing her disbelief. She looked up, seeing sadness in his eyes. She quickly turned her head, not wanting to see him. How could he…

Feeling herself being wrapped softly in strong arms. She gasped in surprise, but quickly relaxed in the man's hold, she sighed. Her eyes softened and she rested her head on his chest. His heart beat was slow and steady, it soothed her. He started to speak, his deep and serious voice rumbled through his chest and around her small frame.

"I am a wanderer." His hug softened, as he gently held her. "I must be wandering again." He slowly rubbed his nose into her hair, and took a long, deep breath. "Farewell…" He whispered. Her eyes widened. He calmly let go of the embrace, before turning around, and walking away.

"Kenshin…" She whispered, as his body slowly faded into the darkness, out of sight. "You fool."

* * *

Kenshin was slowly walking through the forest, only carrying a small duffle bag and his sword. His head was hung low, and so was his heart. The sun already rose, and was shining brightly in the sky. He looked up, judging the time. It was about noon-ish, he guessed.

He sighed, thinking about a certain raven haired girl. Last night was one of the hardest things he had to do. His heart stills aches. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the gift she gave him. He brushed his thumb across the doll's cheek, and he smiled to himself.

He already missed her…

Someone harshly bumped into him, and the doll flew out of his hands. His eyes widened and stumbled forward. He quickly caught it before it hit the ground. He sighed in relief, glad it was not damaged. His eyes hardened.

He did not hear anyone walking behind him, nor did he sense their presences. Who would--

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to knock you off your feet there buddy." His eyes widened and he spun around, facing the person.

"Hi!" She waved cheerfully to him. "Are you wandering out here alone?" she asked. "What a coincidence! I'm a wanderer too!" She smiled brightly at him. "I'm headed to Kyoto, are you going there as well? Would you like to company me? I mean, we are going the same way, might as well, right?!" She paused, looking at his shocked and confused expression. She grinned, taking it as a yes. "Name's Kagome." She introduced herself. She held out her hand for him to take. He looked at it, and then his eyes softened.

"Hello Miss Kagome. I am Kenshin Himura; That I am." He smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Kenshin- Ha! What a goofy name!" She laughed mockingly at him.

"My name is not funny, I assure you, Miss Kagome--"

"What are you waiting for Kenshin!?" She yelled at him, already 20 feet ahead of him on the trail. "We'll never get to Kyoto at the speed your going! Hurry up!!" She waved at him.

He looked down at the doll in his hands. He smiled to himself, before placing it back into his Kimono.

She is a stubborn woman; That she is.


	7. The Journey To Kyoto

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ Misao will not be in my story. So please don't take it the hard way, I just didn't want her in my story, I wanted Kagome to just replace her and the small scenes she does.

Thank you for your time.

"Thank you" again Yu-chan, for such a wonderful review!

_**Story**_

Kenshin was walking down the trail, Kagome not to far behind. He would glance behind his shoulder, to look at her, every now and then. Why did she follow him? Doesn't she know he did this for her own safety? If she comes with him, her life will be put in danger. She already got hurt once because of him, and he does not want to see it happen again. His heart would not be able to bear it. Hearing her in such distress as she weakly called his name. It was too much. He would not allow it to happen twice.

Glancing back once more, he saw she had her head down, deep in thought. Now would be the perfect chance! He had no choice. He could not bring her along on this dangerous trip.

He swiftly dashed to the right. He heard her yell after him. But her cries would not reach him. He already decided this. He could not-- He will _not_ go back. Running as his top speed, he looked over his shoulder. Unable to see her, he smiled. Ahead he saw a gorge. It was at least 20 foot wide, and was practically bottomless.

He smirked, and easily sailed over the gap, landing on the other side. Turning around, facing the canyon, he gloated at his handy work. Couldn't take any chance of her catching up. This should stop her from following him any further. She will never--

"I think we lost her." A small voice whispered behind him. His eyes widened and he spun around. She waved cheerfully at him. When did she--?! "Was you thinking of ditching me, Mr. Kenshin?" She pouted, and looked at him sadly. He sighed in defeat.

"Of course not, Miss Kagome. The idea never crossed my mind." He laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Good." She nodded and continued forward ahead of him. He sighed and followed her. Why do these things keep happening to him?

Kagome now walked beside him, so he would not run away again, he guessed. We walked for several minutes before a small movement to his right caught his attention. He looked at the girl beside him. She had her eyes closed, and her nose in the air. Could she smell something? He raised his own nose, and tested the air, taking a deep breath. He could not smell anything...

"Kenshin!"

"Oro!" He jumped, surprised. He placed his hand over his heart, trying to slow its beating. Kagome just giggled.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you were so jumpy, Ken~shin." She spoke his name in a sing song voice. "I was wondering if we could stop at the next town? I know it will be faster to pass it, but there is something that I need." She told him, smiling.

He sighed halfheartedly. It's not like he has any choice in the matter. He nodded and she jumped for joy. Feeling something grab his wrist he looked down. She grinned, and then took off in a sprint.

"Oro!?" He yelled in confusion. His body was waving in the air like a flag, and his eyes were looped with dizziness. Why do these things keep happening to him? He questioned again. Why!?

"Miss Kagome, I believe we are lost; That I do." He told her.

"We are not lost. I know where I'm going." She huffed.

"We have past that food stand three times now--" His eyes widened when he saw her glare at him, over her shoulder.

"I'm just hungry! That's all! My stomach is unconsciously bringing me to food!" She argued with him.

"Of course Miss Kagome." He agreed. Not wanting to get on her bad side.

"It's your fault I'm hungry! You didn't bring any money!""I am poor, Miss Kagome; That I am." He made an excuse. "You spent all my wandering money the day you made me buy all that food."

"That was months ago!" She objected. "If you got a job, and stop being so lazy, I could be eating right now!" He just laughed and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's why I came to this town anyway." She told him.

"To get a job?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled. After a second she sighed. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. She sudden pointed to the left, down an ally. "It's that way." She told him, dragging him along.

"Another food stand, Miss Kagome?" He asked. She grumbled, but he knew she was blushing in embarrassment and he laughed.

Before long she stopped moving and let go of his shirt. Were they finally here? He looked around, only seeing a small shop in front of them. She walked in and the bell chimed. He sighed before following her inside. He opened the door, and the bell dinged for him as well. He took two steps before his head harshly bashed into a low hanging shelf. His eyes widened, before tearing up, and he rubbed his sore skull.

"Watch out for low shelves, they hurt." She warned him. He could not see her face, but he knew she was smirking. A small squeak brought his attention to the desk in front of her, seeing a man standing behind the counter.

"Ah! Miss Wanderer! Nice to see you again." He greeted her. She nodded to him in her own greeting. She knows this man?

"You still have my money, Mr. Coins?" The man blushed. Was that not his name? He looked confused.

"Of course." He bent down, below the counter. After a few grunts, and jingling of coins, he hefted a huge bag onto the counter.

"Oro?!" Kenshin's eyes got as big as saucers. She just laughed at his expression, before pulling out her empty pouch, and started to fill it with the coins.

"Would you like some, Kenshin? I have more then enough for you too." She gloated. He just stared before shaking his head side to side.

"I had no idea you had so much money, Miss Kagome." He told her. Then he thought of something. "If you had money, why did Miss Kaoru and I have to be the one to buy all the food?" He asked. She just shrugged at his question.

"I was too lazy to walk all the way down here to retrieve more." She bluntly told him. He sighed and she giggled. After she filled her pouch they both said their goodbyes and Kenshin found himself out onto the town street.

"Are we going to go buy food now, Miss Kagome?" He asked her.

"Nope." She told him. He looked at her confused. "If you can do without food, so can I. This is just for emergencies."

"So, we shall be headed to Kyoto now; That we will." He started to walk off. She grabbed his shirt collar, stopped him in his tracks.

"Nope. I have some other place to visit." She told him.

He sighed. We were wasting much time; That we were. She paused, before placing her nose into the air once again. Is her sense of smell that keen? Could she smell things that even he could not? She smiled at him, before dragging him around to another area, coming to stop at another store. It was small, like the other one, but looked like it has just been built.

"A Remedies shop?" He looked over at her and she nodded, before going inside. He followed. After opening the door, he looked out for any drooping shelves, and sighed when he saw none.

"Hojo." Kagome purred a man's name. He did not know why, but this made him a little upset. "Hojo!" She called to him again.

A small shuffling to the left, made them both swivel their heads in the direction. A man walked out of an open doorway and underneath the cloth, hanging from above the doorway, that read: Employs only. The man looked at him, blinking, before he glanced at Kagome. His eyes lit up and he smiled warmly at her.

"Ah! Miss Kagome!" He happily called to her. "Nice to see you again." He rubbed his hands clean with a rag, before walking up to her. "I am quite pleased you have so graciously blessed this store with your radiant beauty." He complimented her, before bending low in greeting. Reaching out to her hand, he lifted it up to his lips, and placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles. She blushed at the act. He smiled at her, before glancing at Kenshin out of the corner of his eyes.

Kenshin growled. He already did not like the man. Why did this make him so angry? He did not know… The man was well built, tall and handsome. Light hair, and soft, almost boyish eyes. He talked to her in such a formal way, that it bothered him. It felt as if this man was challenging him. He gripped his sword till his knuckles turned white with irritation, and slight anger. What was this feeling? Was it...? He couldn't be jealous... Could he? No. He couldn't be--

"Kenshin?" Kagome's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked behind him to see Kagome waiting for him at the exit, holding a small flask. "You coming?"

"Of course, Miss Kagome." He smiled at her and followed her out of the store.

* * *

They're walking in the forest, again. The silence between them was almost too much. Kenshin wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to talk about. He guessed he could ask her about the man, and how she knew him--- No, that would be rude; That it would.

"Miss Kagome?" He looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"The item you took with you, what was it?" He asked. She blinked at him, before she understood what he meant and smiled.

"It was herb paste. It is used to heal wounds, restore energy, and even numb the pain. It is one of the highest brands and is made of only the best herbs." She told him. "I knew Hojo would have it. He takes great pride in his family store. Though it has not been around for very long." She did not tell him the real truth. Yes, Hojo and his family treasure their store. They will treasure it for over 100 years. She should know, in the future Hojo will drop by many times with their family's items, trying to cure her 'sicknesses'. He only brought the best. Kenshin didn't know-- So he just nodded his head in understanding, unaware of the secrets the blue-eyed woman has.

It was now night time. Kenshin stared at the campfire, watching it flicker and move. The heat warmed him, and he felt a little more relaxed. He looked over at the girl sitting beside him. She was gazing at the stars once again. Why does she find it so alluring? Only she knew the answer, and he was not so rude as to ask her of her personal preferences.

"What do you think about it?" She asked, brining her eyes down, to look at him. He blinked, slightly confused at her question. "About the moon. What do you think of it?" She restated her question so he would understand.

"Well, I believe it is big, round, and is great light at night; That it is." He told her. She started to laugh. She laughed and laughed, until she started to shed tears and hold her sides. He looked at her confused. Did he say something wrong? After her laughter finally died down, she spoke again, smiling.

"It's just like you to say something like that." She told him. "Would you like to know what I think?" He nodded, wanting to know her opinion.

"I think it's lonely." She told him. He raised a delicate eyebrow and gazed up at the rounded object above them. "It must be. Space is a lonely place. So quiet, and void of any sound. I also believe it is jealous. The only thing it can see is the Earth, which is bigger, and full of life. While it has nothing. No people, no sound, no plants, only craters. The only visitors it has are rocks, and all they do is bash its surface, causing such wounds that they can be seen from here. It porously reveals its scars to the earth, to show us its sorrow." She sighed. "I believe it is sad, and lonely, yet is very kind and caring. It uses its sadness, and brightens the way for us at night. From the moment it rises, till the time for it to set. It is proud, but lonely. It is cold, yet kind. It is sad, for it does not know the touch of others." She closed her eyes. "That is what I think." She told him, smiling sadly.

"Miss Kagome..." He whispered, looking at the kind and gently woman sitting beside him. He was touched at her soft words. She lowered her head, and after several moments tears started to weld into her eyes. Why was she so sad?

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered, so soft he almost didn't catch it.

He looked at her saddened expression, the tears were gone, but he knew she was still distraught. Is that why she looks at the moon every night? Does it remind her of him-- This-- Sesshoumaru? His eyes softened. He must be someone special, for her to have such love in her eyes.

"Kenshin?" She called to him.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"What would you say, if I told you: In 91 years, we will have the technologically to be able to send people up to the moon?" She looked at him, wanting a serious answer. Putting someone on the moon? That was unheard of; That it was. He couldn't even imagine such a thing.

"I would say you have a wonderful imagination, Miss Kagome; That you do." He smiled kindly at her, but she looked down sadly, sighing. Was that not the answer she was looking for? "But I believe if it were true, the moon would not be so lonely anymore." Seeing her smile to his words, he felt better, and closed his eyes.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"Your guard is down." She stated. His eyes widened, just as her wet tongue pressed against his neck, licking all the way to his ear. He instantly shivered, and his cheeks flushed.

"Miss Kagome, you really don't have to; That you don't."

"Yes." She whispered into his ear. His eyes widened slightly at the sound of her voice. "I do." She purred, her hot breath blowing across his ear. The feeling made him shudder in delight.

Though he would never tell her; He enjoyed her licks very much, and it seems his body had a mind of its own, and liked her touches too. Expressing its joy by sending trimmers of pleasure though him. If only she would do it more often... He sighed, closing his eyes. What was he thinking? He couldn't believe himself. It was Miss Kagome he was talking about. He respected her, and he will treat her like so. He will not kneel down to the simple pleasures of being a male, and fight off any feelings he has towards her in that way. He was a gentleman after all. He will not cross those boundaries and-- His eyes snapped open and he gasped in surprise. She was slowly trailing her tongue along the back of his ear.

"You let your guard down again." She mumbled to him. He was at a lost for words, it felt like he couldn't think. What was she doing to him? "Kenshin?" She asked him. He shuddered, thinking how his name rolled off her tongue so easily. "Kenshin? Hey, you alright?" No, he wasn't alright. He was having a hard time getting a hold of himself. "Kenshin?" She spoke his name in worry, and placed her hand on his open chest, trying to get his attention. Oh, that got his attention alright. Her touches made him feel hot, and her small acts made his skin prickle. His heart was thumping loudly against his ears. His muscles were aching and his fingers started to tingle. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before looking at her.

"I-I'm fine; That I am." He told her with a smile. He is strong. He will fight these urges; That he will. These feelings are nothing. They will not control him. He honored her, as a woman and a companion, and he will not belittle her so. He mentally shook his head from any naughty things that were surfacing and sighed.

"If you say so." She told him. Sitting back down next to him, she sighed.

Feeling her thigh press against his, he tried to hold back a blush. They both had clothes on, yet in his condition, the material felt thin. Why was his body acting like this? Why now? He sat beside her many times before, yet it never was like this. Why was it doing this? What did it want? Looking at the female beside him, his body instantly felt hot. Oh, he knew what it wanted-- but he was not going to give it what it wants! No mater how much it aches! He suddenly stood up, making Kagome blink in surprise.

"Kenshin?" She called to him.

"I'll be back; That I will." He told her, as he was walking away from the camp. Leaving the confused female by herself, as she next to the fire…

Bursting from the waters surface he took a big gulp of air, before sighing. Ah, this is what he needed. He then continued to rub the cold liquid unto his bare chest and arms. The river cooled both his body, and his mind. Hopefully well enough, so it won't return-- _ever_.

He enjoyed Miss Kagome's company; That he did. But if this happens again, he might not be able to control himself next time. His eyes hardened. He was not that simple of a man, he will not surrender to his foolish, barbaric, sinful urges. He will control himself and his body. He will make sure of it. He sighed, looking at his reflection in the waist deep water.

"Miss Kagome…" Her name escaped his lips.

What was she to him? She was a friend; That she was. Yet, his body seems to think of her as something more. It yarned for her just now. To be touched by her. It even enjoyed her licking, to the point where it wanted more. More of her soft hands, touching his chest. More of her hot tongue running across his skin. It wanted more. More of everything. All of her-- He cursed, clinching his jaw in frustration. Quickly scooping water into his hands he splashed the cooling liquid onto his heated face. Stupid urges!

It was a while before Kenshin was able to return to the camp. He felt much better. Both his body, and mind was now calm, and cooled. The cold river helped; That it did. He just hoped Miss Kagome wasn't too angry with him, by leaving her alone for such a long time.

As he stepped into the campsite, his eyes softened at the scene before him. Kagome was fast asleep, lying on her side, her head resting on one of her arms. It seems she could not wait for him; That she couldn't. She must be very tired. He smiled to himself, before taking off the top layer of his Kimono and spreading it on top of her. The night air was chilly, and he did not want her to get sick.

Finding a rouge strand of hair brushing her face, he smiled, before tucking it behind her ear. He stood, walking to the closest tree. Sitting down at its base he propped his back against it. Sword laying against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed, before drifting off into a light slumber…

* * *

"You're awfully quiet today Kenshin. Did something happen while you were gone last night?" She asked.

"No, Miss Kagome. Nothing happened." He told her.

"I know. You are always quiet anyways. I was just trying to get you to tell me what you were doing." She confessed to her plans.

"It's not nice to try and swindle people; That it is." He frowned.

"Well, what else am I suppose to do. You won't tell me what you did. I even fell asleep waiting for you to return." She pouted. There was a few seconds of silence before she snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She smirked in victory. "You have a secret lover you see at night… Don't you!?"

"Oro!?" His eyes went wide with shock.

"I knew it! You can't fool me."

"Miss Kagome I assure you that--" "Don't try to hide it from me." She huffed.

"Why would a woman be following me on my journey to Kyoto?" He asked.

"I'm following you, and I'm a woman." She stated.

"Yes, but your different Miss Kagome. Any other woman would not be so stubborn or so attached to me, that she would follow me all the way out here."

"You saying I'm pigheaded?"

"Of course not I--" He sighed in defeat before he smirked. He reached over and captured her chin, making her stop in her tracks. Tilting her head up, while bringing his down, their faces were inches apart. "Why would I have a lover, Miss Kagome, when I have you?" He asked his voice was deep and husky. She blushed and started to stutter for words. Quickly getting back in control, she pushed him away.

"D-don't say such weird things." She swiftly walked ahead of him. He chuckled. That should keep her quiet for a while.

I can't believe him! How could he say that? Her blush deepened. He was never like that before. Why did he suddenly change like that? Did she do something to make him angry? What if he doesn't want her around? She sighed. Of course he doesn't want her around. He wanted her to stay at the dojo. But she knew he would need her. And she just couldn't sit back and wait for-- A nip on her neck made her growl. Reflex kicked in and she slapped the offending bloodsucker.

"Stupid bugs." She whispered. Hearing a soft grunt her eyes went wide and she looked down at her hand. Her eyes lit up with joy.

"Is something the matter Miss Kagome?" Kenshin asked. She quickly cupped her other hand on top of the other and looked at him. He was standing beside her now. How long was he there?

"N-no. Nothings wrong. Umm. I'll be right back. I uh-- gotta to go to the bathroom…? Yeah, the bathroom! See ya!" She zoomed off to the right, leaving the confused man standing there.

When she knew she was out of hearing distance she placed her back against a tree and opened her hands.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. It's nice to see you still got some kick lift in you." The Flea Demon spoke.

"Myoga!" She purred his name and rubbed him against her cheek. "Oh Myoga… What took you so long!?" She yelled at him. He gulped and started to fidget.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but the barrier took longer then expected. Then that man, he was very hard to track down. You didn't give me his name after all. Then you weren't at the Dojo and I had to track you down…" She sighed the gently patted him with her finger.

"It's okay." She smiled kindly at him.

"You are so forgiving, Lady Kagome." His eyes filled with joyous tears.

"So, what have you got to tell me, Myoga?" She asked.

"Well I have good news. He is near Kyoto." Kagome sighed. That is good news. "He lives in the mountains near by. It turns out that he has changed his name, and picked up the skill for pottery." He said, crossing all his arms over his chest.

"That's great! You're wonderful Myoga!" She cooed rubbing him against her cheek once again. He blushed. "Would you like to stay with me, while we go to Kyoto?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but I'm afraid I must decline your kind offer." She looked saddened. "I don't want to show myself to your male companion. I would hate to put you in any sort of bind."

"I guess your right…" She sighed. She really wanted to talk to him more, but they must get to Kyoto as soon as possible. Feeling the small flea jump from her hand she looked down at him.

"It was nice meeting you, Lady Kagome. Next time we see each other, maybe we can talk more?" He tried to cheer her up.

"Thank you again, Myoga." She gave him a small smile. He took that as her permission to leave, and hopped away.

She looked down sadly, sighing. Why is it that every time she sees him, he always has to leave? Slowly, she walked back to where Kenshin was waiting for her…

* * *

"Is something the matter Miss Kagome?" Kenshin asked. "You have been very quiet for a long time now."

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure him. The truth was, she was thinking about her friends. Seeing Myoga again, brought back some memories. He just nodded, and didn't ask anymore questions. She was glad, and they continued their trek.

They walked for several minutes before a familiar smell wafted into Kagome's nose. Kagome stopped in her tracks. Kenshin did not notice, for he continued moving forward. She grabbed his sleeve, and he instantly stopped.

"Miss Kagome is there something--" He looked over his shoulder at her. Seeing she had a very serious look in her eyes, his own eyes hardened.

She had her head turned to the side, she glanced at him before looking back. He got her silent signal, and placed his hand on his sword. He then dashed forward, wanting to attack first, before they did. She soon followed him. What awaited her was something far worse then she expected, and she flinched. It was a man, he was half dead. She knew he did not have much time left. Even she could not save him…

"Do you have any last words?" Kenshin said, kneeling down in front of him. "It must be fate that I am overseeing your death. I will do as much as I can; That I promise."

"P-please. My little brother-- And the village. Save them from Shishio's group." He rasped out. Showing he was holding a boy, no older then 10, in his arms.

"Shishio." Kenshin's eyes hardened. Kagome turned her head, as she heard the man take his last breath, and his heart stopped beating.

It was not until after we were finished burying him, did the boy start to awaken. He started to ask about his brother, and seeing the pile of dirt, with a chipped katana sticking out of it, he knew what happened. He started to cry, and Kagome was having a hard time staying focused.

Kenshin then asked what happened. The boy yelled, asking how he would be of any help. Kenshin told him he was after Shishio. The boy then saw he was not lying and started to tell him.

He was from a small village, called Shingetsu. It was very close by. Shishio invaded two years ago and killed the officers stationed in town. They then killed any other police who came, until they finally stopped coming. After that, Shishio's men started to slowly come in, one at a time, until they ruled over everything. The boy started to get angry, saying they were abandoned and that he had proof. Showing a map, the village was no longer present on it and it was like they never existed.

The boy got serious and said he was going to go to the village and save everyone. He was about to pull his brothers sword from its site, when Kenshin stopped him. He said he would go in his bothers place, and take care of it. He then asked me to watch the boy and stay here. I didn't object, and nodded in understanding. He then left, going towards the village alone.

Hearing the kid pull out the sword she looked at him. He then walked away, towards the same direction as Kenshin. She sighed. Does the boy not listen? She grabbed onto his shoulder, preventing him from going any further. He started to yell at her, saying she wouldn't stop him. She smiled. She was not going to stop him. She said that if he wanted to do it properly he would have to wait, before taking chase. Kenshin had very good senses, and if they did not stay far away, he would catch them. He nodded, and they both headed towards the village together.

They slowly followed Kenshin, arriving at the village, soon after. He then turned a corner, and we cased him. Taking the curve she flinched at the gruesome seen in front of her. Two people, a man and woman, were hacked up, and hung in the middle of the town, as if in warning. She quickly reached down to cover the boy's eyes, but it was too late. He screamed in horror, and collapsed on the ground crying.

The boy's yells alerted Kenshin, and everyone else to their position. She cursed. Looking down at the boy below her she kneeled down, trying to calm him. They must leave, or else they might get caught in the cross fire. Kenshin was fighting the men off, and he was easily over powering them. She relaxed, knowing he wouldn't get hurt, and put her attention back to the boy. She tried to snap him out of his hysterical wails, but everything she said was not working.

A shadow loomed over her and she turned to see one of the men, raising a spear above him, about to impale her. She growled and grabbed the boy, dodging the thrust and escaping a few feet away. She placed the boy down and faced her attacker. She did not want to fight, but for the boy, she will. Before she had her chance, a sword was jabbed through the man's skull, and killed him instantly. He fell on the floor, revealing Saito.

"I thought that he had already headed to Kyoto. What's he doing here wasting his time?" Saito said, talking to himself more then her.

"Saito. Why are you here?" Kenshin asked, as the cold man walked towards him.

"It's business." He replied. "I sent one of my men here, and he reported that Shishio was in town. Since it will be a while before the punitive force arrives in Kyoto, I took the time to drop by. Although, I don't know where my man is now." He told him.

"Could it be? That boy's brother was a spy for the police?" Kenshin asked.

"Boy?" Saito turned to look at us. The boy was now standing, no longer crying, yet had his head lowered. "Ah, yes. This was his home town. He thought it would be easier for him to sneak in that way. But most likely, he was found out, must have thought the least he could do is save his family… A foolish man." He sighed. "He should have waited for me." Kagome huffed.

"One of your own died, and that's all you can say?" She growled to him.

"You…" He paused as if thinking. "Bunny girl." He nicknamed her. She smirked.

"And you're an arrogant, pompous, grumpy old man!" Bluntly speaking her own thoughts as well. He snorted.

"I'm not old." He objected. She rolled her eyes. So he is agreeing that his arrogant, and pompous? He is a strange man indeed.

"Now, now, don't fight." Kenshin said, getting in-between us. "We have more important things to do." She looked over at the boy, as he started to walk towards the two dead bodies. "We must give them a proper burial."

After Kenshin said that, the villagers showed up, and stopped him. They started to say he could not take them down, for fear of their own lives. It seems they thought more of themselves then of the boy's parents. This angered Kagome. She was about to go beat some sense into them, when Kenshin's movements stopped her. He overthrew their own decision, and cut down the couple. They were about to protest, when one angry glare from Kenshin, stopped them from objecting any further. They left, saying if they were all killed, it was their fault.

We carried the bodies, using a cart, and brought them to the brother's gravesite. The boy then started to dig, saying he did not need their help, and that he will do this himself. Saito then started to speak to Kenshin, about Shishio. He told him that he knew of the location where he was staying at. They were not in Kyoto yet, but he did not see any harm in going to visit him a little early. Kenshin agreed, and they both started to walk away. Saito then stopped, and turned towards her.

"Are you coming?" He asked her. Kenshin looked at him confused. Probably wondering why he asked. He knew that Saito would not ask her, unless she would be useful. But she is weak and frail after all, in Kenshin's eyes. He does not know the truth, and she does not want him finding out yet.

"No." She placed her finger over her lips, in a shushing manner. "Thank you for the offer though, old man." He flinched in irritation. "The boy needs me right now." She smiled softly, and he nodded in understanding. Kenshin smiled at her, before they both walked away.

The boy did not finish with the burial, until sundown. She asked if he wanted help, but he refused. She understood, so she did not press it further. After they were done praying for their souls, he stood up. She knew were he was going. She did not stop him, knowing how he felt. She instead, went with him, to keep an eye on him. The place will no doubt be guarded.

We finally reached the springs, where he was hiding out. The stars were out, giving great cover. This would help them if they wanted to sneak in, but as it turns out she was right, guards were everywhere. She smirked.

"You sure about this, Eiji?" He just nodded, determination in his eyes, she smiled. "Then, it would be best if you go to sleep, so you will not to get in the way." She told him.

He looked at her confused, before she reached over and pinched his shoulder. Knocking him unconscious. Picking the small boy up, she placed him under her arm, and stared to walk forward. She was going to walk calmly, through the front door, she was not going to sneak around, she was no coward. She easily jumped over the gate and down to the other side. The guards gasped at her strange entrance, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stand down, if you wish to live." She sent them all a death glare and they started to tremble in fear.

"F-For Shishio!" one of them yelled.

"**For Shishio!" **They all yelled in unison before charging her. She sighed and within a flash, they all fell over unconscious before anyone of them even touched her.

"Fools." She huffed, and continued forward and into the hideout.

She calmly strolled through the halls, following the honey aroma still lingering in the air. The insides were not as heavily guarded as the outside, and she sighed in disappointment.

"For Shishio!" A voiced yelled beside her. She slowly raised her arm, in a bored manner. Face met fist and he fell over, knocked out.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes and stepped over his body.

Coming to a sliding door she heard a deep voice, mumbling something on other side. About time. She quickly slid the door open, barging in rudely. She didn't care, she was pissed. Angry she didn't have someone stronger to play with. They were all weak.

"I see you want to fight me so badly Kenshin well--" It was at that moment she walked in on the conversation.

Seeing Kenshin had his sword out, and no blood was shed, she was glad she didn't miss anything. She looked up to see all eyes were on her. She shrugged, and placed the boy on the floor. Hearing a small gasp, she looked up. There was a man wrapped in bandages across the room from them, a woman beside him. His red eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"Y-y-you--!?" He stuttered. Everyone looked at him both amazed, and stunned at his expression, and then they all quickly stared at her. The room was silent and everyone was tense.

"Do I know you?" She asked, blinking in confusion. He sighed, and relaxed at her reply. Everyone huffed in annoyance. Was it something she said? She looked over at Kenshin, seeing him look at her for a moment longer, before looking back at the ragged man.

"So, Kenshin. Where were we? Oh, yes." He reached down, and tapped the ground. A man burst out of the floor, as if it were nothing, and appeared before them. He was at least eight foot tall, and was very muscular.

Kenshin then started to fight the man, hoping to get to Shishio. Unlike the battle he was fighting with Saito, this one did not make her blood run wild. Instead it did the opposite, it made her sad, and lonely. His speed reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru. Granted, the speed was 50x slower then the Demon Lord's but that does not mean that him running around, easily dodging the sluggish man did not bring back memories.

The buff man and his slow, yet, powerful moves could be copied as Inuyasha. Kenshin's more graceful style, reminded her of Sesshoumaru. So it was only natural she started to remember all the battles they had fought against each other. Slowly the battles played in her mind and she lost all connection to the world around her.

She did not get back in touch with the world until someone tapped her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. It was Kenshin. he was looking at her worriedly. She blinked before looking around, seeing everything messed up with both his broken sword, and the heavy man lying on the ground. Did she miss the fight? Oh, well, it feels like it doesn't matter to her anymore. She smiled weakly at him, before she followed Kenshin, Saito, the now concisions Eiji, out of the Hot springs and back to the village.

So Kenshin broke his reverse blade? She sighed, reminded of yet another memory of how Inuyasha's blade was also broken. Her eyes drooped, and fogged over, thinking back. She missed him. She missed everyone. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara-- Sesshoumaru.

Hearing something about Saito saying he will take the boy to his wife, for safe keeping, made her look towards them. They were, now, back at the village. How long was she in a daze? Looking at Kenshin's shocked expression, her eyes softened. He was surprised to hear he had a wife?

"Do not be so shocked Kenshin. Even old men like him, must have some lovin's every now and then." She smiled. Kenshin laughed while Saito growled in frustration.

"I'm not old, Bunny woman." She shrugged, rather liking the nickname. She thought bunnies were cute. They were swift, and_ looked_ docile and innocent. She thought the name suited her. She then watched Saito take the small boy, and walk away. Kenshin then turned to look at her. The sunlight in the background, made his eyes shine with new life.

"We've lost much time; That we have. Let's hurry." He smiled "Shishio's group won't be attacking us until we reach Kyoto now. So, we'll take the Tokaido trail." She smiled and nodded in agreement and they quickly started their trek, going to Kyoto.

Sadly, Kagome was not herself right now. She was keeping up with Kenshin, but her mind was wandering else where. Since that battle she has not been able to keep the memories back. They were flowing into her skull, one after the other. It was overwhelming her. This has been the first, real time, she has thought about everyone to this extent. She was able to keep the images at bay before, having everyone around, and always cleaning. But here, it was quiet and walking had no effect on keeping her mind busy. If anything, it made things worse, for she was always walking when looking for the shards.

She missed them all greatly, and her heart ached, now that she could no longer see them. She has not laid eyes upon them in over six years, and then, on the day she decided to go face them, she suddenly ends up in this time. How did that happen anyway? She had no idea how, and she thought if she waited it out, whatever it was that put her here, would take her back. But day after day passed, and she lost hope of ever returning. Then Myoga came, and told her of everyone being in a new world. She was glad they were alright and not dead, yet she was unable to see them and that hurt her.

But the one she really missed the most, out of all of them, is Sesshoumaru, the proud Demon Lord. She wondered what he was doing in the new world. No doubt Jaken is with him, and Rin is dead. No human can live 360 years, with or without Tenseiga, she would have died of old age. Her death probably saddened him, and she was not there to comfort him. She flinched, feeling guilty. But then again, he would probably just push her away. Not wanting her sympathy. He would then say "Do not belittle this Sesshoumaru. I do not feel such pitiful human emotions. Go away." She smiled sadly to herself. She would know him best, after all, she has spent almost four years with the lonely Lord.

After the battle with Naraku, she gained some respect from him, but that would not be put into play for another two years. She ran away from her friends, and her love, to hide, train, and feel a sense of belonging. And that is how the Lord found her, alone, training. He said that her "feeble attempts" to get stronger were nothing, and challenged her. She lost, but she said she would challenge him every day, till she won. He laughed-- Yes, he _laughed_ at her words, and allowed her to be graced by his presences.

She missed him so much. Her friend. Her companion. Her protector. Her master…

Myoga said he searched for her. He searched for 200 years… Oh Sesshoumaru. She was heartbroken, unable to see him. So guilty for making him worry. She felt lost, no longer receiving his guidance and support. Without his teachings, and calming aura, she felt lonely…

"Miss Kagome, are you alright? You have not said a word, and it worries me; That it does." Kenshin's soft voice flowed through her ears. Her eyes instantly weld up with tears, unable to hold them back any longer. "I did not mean to upset you; That I didn't. Please don't cry!" He franticly waved his arms around, while standing in front of her. Or was he? She could not tell her vision was already too burry to see anything. Her chest clinched, wanting reassurance.

"Sesshoumaru…" His name escaped her lips, and she flung herself at the worried man.

She cried. Crying all the tears she was holding back for so long. All her sadness and heartache, breaking free, making her feel weak and alone. She gripped Kenshin's shirt, and sobbed loudly into his chest. Burying her face so deeply, forcing his honey aroma to evade her senses, making her mind go blank. She felt his body tense instantly at her actions, but she did not care. She needed someone… She needed him.

She continued to cry and weep. Her large tears quickly fell unto his open chest, and soaked his Kimono. Her body was trembling, and she couldn't stop it. Her heart ached with each beat, and her chest felt constricted. She sobbed loudly, yet she gasped with each intake of breath, her nose clogged long ago. She almost missed the strong arms slowly wrapping around her, in a gentle embrace. Soft words were whispered into her hair, and small circles were rubbed onto her back.

His deep voice lulled her, and the honey sent calmed her very being. After a few minutes, she found her emotions dying down, and she was soon left with small weeps, and sniffles. Her body was still shivering, and he held her tighter, running his fingers through her hair. This felt so nice, so right. Her eye lid's started to get heavy, wanting rest. She could no longer fight it, and closed them.

Feeling herself being raised off of the ground, and strong arms held her to a toned chest, she just sighed, liking the warm sensation she was receiving. She felt so special, being carried in such a kind way-- Like a princess. She placed her face near his neck, taking a deep breath. She could never get enough of his sweet sent. The only evidence of her sadness was her tear-stricken cheeks and his wet chest. Her breathing was slow and deep. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek, and smiled against his neck.

"Thank you…" She whispered to him. Another lone tear rolled down her cheek, and a slight whimper escaped her lips. He whispered soft words into her ear, trying to calm her once more. Slowly bringing her hand down, she pressed it against his chest. His heart thumped loudly, in worry, against it. "Please." She begged. "Don't leave me too… I don't want to be alone." She told him, her body started to tremble in fear.

"You are not alone. I am here; That I am. And I promise I won't leave you." He told her.

She sighed, and relaxed in his arms. Gently, she moved her head, and kissed his bare neck, to show her appreciation. She purred, and nuzzled his throat. With her eyes still closed, she was having a hard time staying awake.

"Kenshin…" She whispered his name. His words made her feel so light, almost as if by magic. Her mind started to go blank as she was pulled into a deep sleep…

"I'll be with you always; That I will."


	8. We Finally Arrive

It was a nice warm day. The sky was clear, but the streets were crowded. Kenshin didn't pay any attention to them. Only one person was on his mind. He was slightly worried over the tiny woman. She gently held onto his upper sleeve, as if afraid he would disappear. Any person who got too close, out of reflex, she would move behind him. Her eyes were not sad, but they were large, and watching everything and everyone. She seemed so small at that moment, like a child.

It has been three days since she cried in his arms. Showing all her sadness, and how truly lonely she has really been all this time. After she awoke, she clung to him. He did not mind the contact, in-fact he rather enjoyed it. He was glad that she showed herself to him, and the small moment only brought them closer. Every now and then, she would glace at him, before smiling warmly. He would return the smile, and a small pink blush would reveal itself on her cheeks, then she would quickly turn away, embarrassed. He chuckled at her cute behavior.

"Kenshin?" She softly spoke his name. He smiled, and nodded his head, showing he was listening. "Does it feel strange, being back?" She asked. "You haven't been here in 10 years. Right?" He sighed, and looked around the streets of Kyoto. They finally made it, yet he was not happy about it.

"Yes." He frowned slightly. Thinking about all the battles, and the people he killed on this very street. Feeling a gentle tug on his sleeve, he looked at the small female.

"Don't look so down." She tried to reassure him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I got some good news." Her smile brightened. He blinked, quite curious as to what she had to say. "I have a friend, he can make a new blade for you-- No problem!"

"Really?" He asked. He had someone else in mind, the true maker of his Reverse-blade. He did not want anyone else. He was about to tell her this but she interrupted him.

"Come on!" She smiled at him and started to drag him through the city.

She has not been this cheery since the incident. He was glad she was back to her old self, so he didn't object. He does not want her to be sad again. So he will keep his opinion to himself, for now. She smiled, before testing the air, taking a deep breath.

"Brimstone and cinder, he always had such a unique sent." She mumbled to herself, before she continued to pull him through the town. He blinked in confusion. "Here it is." She told him, coming to stop at a small building.

"Miss Kagome, it's just a glass sculptor's workshop; That it is." He questioned her. Kenshin was surprised, and slightly disappointed to feel her finally letting go of his sleeve.

"Well, not all things are what they appear to be. You should know that more then anyone, Mr. Wanderer." He sighed in defeat, she had a point. A small giggle escaped her lips, and he smiled. She walked up to the door, and he followed. Just as she was about to knock, a note caught her attention. She started to read it out loud: "Closed, for national and very important holiday. Sleep day. Please come back in -- 3 Days?!" She growled at the sign.

"We tried, Miss Kagome; That we did." He was slightly happy about this fact. Now they don't have to waste their time, and he can truly get a new blade. In his opinion, he felt that only Arai could make the best, and was more suited for the job. "So we can just go--" He saw the anger fill her eyes. Making his own purple orbs widen. She raised her foot and kicked the door down, blowing it off the hinges. "Oro!?" Kenshin was shocked by her sudden show of strength.

"Look, he changed his mind. It's open." She smirked. "Let's go Kenshin." She dragged the surprised man inside.

"Totosai!" She called. "Totosai!?" Yelling once again, walking deeper into the building. "Totosai, you old fart, where are you!?" She growled and continued to drag Kenshin through the small workshop, even though he tried to persist. They soon found themselves in the backyard. He was amazed, it was rather large, for a small workshop owner.

"Moo!" A noise caught their attention and they looked to their right.

"Mo-mo!" Kagome cried. She released Kenshin, and hugged the bovine's head. It smiled at her and mooed in delight.

"It's a three-eyed cow; That it is." Kenshin, stated, slightly shocked. He has never seen anything like it.

"He's not a cow. He's an ox. And he's very sweet, so don't be rude." She corrected him, and he laughed nervously. It seems he angered her yet again. "So, Mo-mo. Where's your old master-- uh?" She asked him.

Kenshin was chuckling in amusement. Why was she asking the ox? It's not like it would understand her. Yet, Kenshin was proven wrong, again. The ox mooed, and moved to the side. Revealing a lazy man, sleeping on some piled hay. He wore a green Kimono with black horizontal stripes. He was bald, except for a short, grey pony tail, tied high on top of his head. He had a long noise, along with a grey mustache, and grey pointy beard. He did look rather old, in Kenshin's eyes.

Kagome thanked the ox, and it licked her face in joy. She laughed, before bending down to the snoring man. Was she really going to wake the poor man? He looks happy, sleeping there.

"Totosai? Totosai, wake up." She tried to wake him. Kenshin just watched, in slight amusement, as the man mumbled something before snoring louder. Kagome took a deep breath. "TOTOSAI! WAKE UP YOU OLD COOT!" She screamed into his ear.

The man snapped his eyes open revealing huge, bug eyes, with beady pupils. The old man yelled bloody murder, from the loud awaking call. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a huge mallet and blindly swung it. Kenshin's eyes bulged out, and he screamed his favor 'Oro?!' word, just as it barely missed his face.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing! You might hit someone with it for once." Kagome plainly told him. The old man grumbled and yawned. He scratched his bald scalp in boredom.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, It's you." He calmly said.

Lady? Kenshin looked over at Kagome before looking back at the man. Calling someone Lady, or Lord, was only for royalty, or to someone you deeply respected. Why does this man call her by that name?

"Yes, it's me, you old geezer." She growled in irritation. "Now apologize to Kenshin! You almost killed him!" She pointed to the stunned red-head beside her. Kenshin laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his skull.

"Oh--" He paused scratching under his chin in thought. "What happened--? I don't remember. Who are you?" He pretended to forget what was happening. Kenshin tried not to laugh at the old man's antics, he was rather funny. Kagome didn't seem to find him quite as amusing, and she growled, hitting him on the head. "Ah! Now I remember!" He suddenly changed his mind. "Lady Kagome, It's you." He greeted again. Kagome huffed.

"Yes, it's me, you old geezer." She repeated to him. Kenshin smiled in enjoyment. He rather liked the old man, he is quite the character.

"I knew you would be coming." He stated. Kagome blinked, and looked at him. "Myoga came to me. He told me everything. I knew you would be down here sooner or later, seeing as I am one of the only friends left, still on this earth." Kagome looked at him, her eyes slowly drooped in sadness, and Kenshin frowned. So he was right. Her friends are dead. He looked away. No wonder she is so saddened. Feeling her grab his sleeve, for reassurance, he smiled at her. She smiled back, her sadness gone. She's a strong woman; That she is.

"That's not why I came here today, Totosai." She told him.

"Oh?" He asked. "Do not tell me." He suddenly said, trying to figure it out himself. "You wish for me to make you another sword, yes?" Kenshin quickly glanced at her, she has a sword? She never had one with her.

"No, not for me, for Kenshin." She stated, pointing at the dazed wanderer. He blinked, and then blushed as the man stared at him with his large, bug eyes.

"Hello." Kenshin greeted, before laughing nervously. "Miss Kagome, I do not think this is a good idea; That I don't." He took his sword from his waist, and held it out in his hand. He looked at it seriously, determination in his violet orbs. "I was going to find the one who made this and--"

"Shakku Arai is dead." Totosai told him. Kenshin snapped his head up, and looked at him, his eyes hardened. "I see you have broken his reverse-blade. He put much of his heart, soul, and skill into making that sword." The old man told him.

"How do you know this is a reverse-blade? I have not unsheathed it." Kenshin asked.

"Totosai has a nose for it. I told you, he is quite skilled. He is the best in the world, no doubt." The old man blushed at her compliment.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, such kind words. I am afraid I might be a little rusty, I have not made a blade in quite some time." He confessed. "If I'm not mistaken, it was when I last saw you…" He then looked at her more closely. "And I see you have not changed since then. Still have such wonderfully plump curves, and such rounded--" Kagome bashed him in the head, stopping his compliment, if you would call it that. She growled, and mumbled something about old perverted men.

"How do you know Arai? How do you know of his death?" Kenshin was still serious. He had to wonder-- Was Shishio behind this? How does this man know of Arai? Kagome thinks so highly of his skills, yet, why is he unknown? Kenshin has never heard of this man before.

"He was my student." Totosai told him. Kenshin was shocked at his words. "I saw great potential in him, for a human." A human? What was that suppose to mean? Kagome coughed, and Kenshin looked down at her. "I taught him much, and he was a wonderful pupil. I was sad to hear he passed away a few years ago. Humans are such frail creatures." He mumbled to himself and scratched it head. "But the women!" He said with a grin. "Now that's a different story!" Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"So, Totosai. Will you make a new Reverse-blade for Kenshin?" She asked.

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"What?!" She argued. "Why not!"

"He broke the blade! That's what! I will not make him a new one, just because he was carelessly swinging his sword around. That shows disrespect, for both the blade, and its maker. I will not make a sword for this foolish human." He huffed. Kenshin shifted his weight around, slightly irritated by the man's words.

"Kenshin didn't mean to break it--Probably." Kagome said. Probably?! He looked at her. Was she not watching the fight!?

"I assure you, I did not mean to break it; That I didn't. I have great respect for both Arai, and the blade he gave me." Kenshin told the man. "I was in battle, against a strong enemy. Our blades clashed, and my sword snapped."

"That only shows you're weak!" Totosai said. "If it was from a fight, no doubt, the man you were fighting had the upper hand. Arai craftsmanship is one of the best. The blade did not break because the man's sword was better, for that, I am certain." Kenshin frowned, knowing the man was right. He was weak, and it was because of that the blade broke. His knuckles turned white, gripping the sheath tightly. "But…" Totosai spoke up. "Since it is a favor for Lady Kagome, and she seems to trust you well enough, so I don't see why not." He sighed.

"Thank you Totosai! Maybe you're not an old fart after all!" She squealed, and hugged the man's neck in joy. He blushed, and a perverted grin went across his face. The next thing Kenshin heard was a squeak of surprise, before she popped him in the head. "Dirty old man!" Kagome spoke, before placing her hands over her bottom, guarding it from any further abuse. Kenshin laughed. Totosai mumbled. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a pair of huge pliers. Where does he hide all these things at?

"Ok, now say Ahh--" Totosai said, demonstrating, by opening his toothless mouth.

"Ahh--?" Kenshin said, opening his mouth confused. Why does he want him to--?

"I don't believe that is necessary, Totosai." Kagome spoke. Her hand gently pushed the pliers down, and away from Kenshin's gaping mouth.

"Oh? Would you like to take his place then?" He smirked, and clapped the pliers several times in anticipation. "Your teeth would be much more fun to work with anyway." Kenshin's eyes went wide at his words, and he quickly covered his hands over his mouth.

"No. Can't you just make a regular sword, old man? He doesn't really need anything special. Or can you not do simple things?"

"Simple things--!! It's a disgrace for a blacksmith of my caliber, to lower myself to human standers! Let alone making a Reverse-Blade! You are lucky I even accepted such a foolish thing. It degrades myself as a sword smith, and a demo--" Kagome huffed, interrupting his outburst.

"I thought you were the best, but it seems I have misjudged you." He quickly grumbled at her words, and swatted them away.

"Do not over look my great skills, Lady Kagome. I will do it, no problem!" He fell for trick. She smirked, before clapping her hands together in joy. "But I must have something, so the sword will hold a part of his soul. The blade, and wielder, must be as one, if he is to ever slice anything with my weapons." He stated.

"No sweat!" Kagome reached out, and Kenshin looked at her confused. Feeling a slight pinch on his head he winced and rubbed the sore spot. "Here you go." She handed him a strand of his red hair. That hurt. Kenshin pouted, still rubbing his skull.

"I guess it will have to do." Totosai said, and walked into the workshop. They soon followed. "It will take a day, at the most. Go somewhere, and enjoy yourself. Just stay away from me, I can't work with you two breathing over my shoulder." He mumbled.

Kagome smiled, and started to drag Kenshin away from the man, leaving him to his work. Just as they passed the door, and into the busy streets, Kenshin swore he saw the man breathing fire out of his mouth. He shook his head-- He must be imaging it.

"So, Kenshin?" Kagome spoke to him as they were walking the streets of Kyoto.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" He smiled down at her.

"Know any good restaurants?" She asked.

"Restaurants?"

"Yes. You've been here before, so sightseeing is out of the question, but we can use this fact to find ourselves some food." She stated. "We have not eaten real food since we left Tokyo. I don't know about you, but I want some Oden!" He chuckled.

"Very well Miss Kagome." He nodded. "I do know of one place that _might_ be acceptable to your…standers." He said, smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Huffing in objection.

"I am just saying, Miss Kagome, you have very special needs. You're tastes for food can only be for the best; That it is."

"Dam straight!" She yelled. He blinked, slightly shocked at her outburst. He did not know she cursed. "My wonderful tongue can not taste anything that I deem garbage." She paused. "Like Kaoru's cooking." She added.

"It is considered rude to talk about someone, when the said person is not presence; That it is." She rolled her eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, if it wasn't for me, you would be missing a tooth."

He sighed. It was pointless to try and argue with her; That it was. She always seems to win. After several minutes of walking through the crowded town, they came upon a fairly large and busy building.

"This is it?" She asked. He nodded his head. It was the best restaurant in town, when he was last here. Judging by how cramped the building looks, it still is. "I don't think so." She quickly objected. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her in question. "The smells, noises, and rude people are appalling. No mater how good the food tastes, I will not eat there." She plainly told him, and turned on her heels in a huff. He rolled his eyes. She is so picky about food; That she is. He felt a tug on his sleeve, before being hauled away. "Now, _this _Is more like it!" She smiled, leading to a small restaurant across the street.

"Why did you ask for my opinion, if you were going to pick your own place anyway, Miss Kagome?"

"I thought you had the right to voice your own thoughts, just this once-- you know-- to make yourself feel special." He sighed, before being dragged into the restaurant, without another word in edge-wise.

When they walked in, Kenshin saw the place was empty. This did not surprise him; it was a small restaurant, which picked a bad location. Being across the street from the biggest restaurant in town, must be bad for business. But judging by the looks of the building, it has been around for a while. He guessed that only regular customers visited. That must be enough to stay in business.

Kenshin was pulled from his thoughts, literally, he was jerked to the side by Kagome. She was dragging him through the small building, coming to stop at a girl, who was cleaning a table. Kagome cleared her throat to get the girls attention. The woman stopped her dusting, and slowly turned around. When she saw them, her eyes lit up with joy. She quickly greeted us, and Kagome smiled.

The blue-eyed female beside him, asked if they could get a table for two. The girl looked at us, before fixing her gaze on him. She blushed a pretty pink, and he blinked in confusion. Was there something on his face?

"I know just the perfect spot for you two." she said. Then she started to lead them to the back of the restaurant. She then came to a stop at a privacy screen. She slowly slid it open, revealing a small, yet, cozy room with a table, where the two seats were beside each other. "You two make a lovely couple!" She smiled warmly at them.

Kenshin immediately turned 10 shades of red, and started to stutter in objection. He soon felt a small jab at his ribs, and he looked down to see Kagome. She raised her finger up to her lips, in a shushing manner, and then winked. His eyes widened in surprise. She did not want to correct the girl? But they were not--

"Thank you so much. This is great." Kagome smiled at the woman, before pulling her dazed man inside. The girl giggled. She said she will be back in a moment, after they get comfortable, and bring the menus. Kagome nodded in understanding, and the woman closed the screen door.

Kenshin sat there, stiff as a board, hands on his lap, staring at a particular spot on the table. His mind was reeling. He just couldn't believe what just happened, and the girl beside him was acting like everything was okay. Well, he was not okay! This was a misunderstanding. They were not-- He was not-- She was not-- They were _not_…

"Stop being so tense Kenshin." Her voice jerked him away from his thoughts. "You should just relax. This room is wonderful. It's quiet, and away from other people." She told him. "Don't tell me you object to these conditions?"

"Yes, I do, Miss Kagome." He plainly told her. "We are not--"

"Does us being together in such a way, bother you, Kenshin?" He blushed in embarrassment at her question.

"O-of course it does!" He spoke, without thinking.

"I see. Being in my company is appalling to you?" She asked, eyes downcast.

"Y-yes. I mean, No-- I-I mean-- We should not have lied to her; That we shouldn't. I feel that it is my duty to tell her the truth; That it is." He sighed, feeling he narrowly escaped his doom.

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy it Kenshin. I'm paying for it after all." She huffed.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, trying to relax himself. Why do such embarrassing things keep happening to him when he is around this woman? Feeling small hands touch his shoulders he snapped his eyes open. He turned his head around, seeing her positioned in her knees, behind him.

"You're still tense." She sighed, her breath blowing across his ear. "Let me help you relax." She told him, and started to gently massage his rigid shoulders.

Kenshin was so dazed, he couldn't object. Instead he sighed in defeat, and turned his head back around. He was having a tough time relaxing, and her touching him was not helping. He closed his eyes. Might as well enjoy it. Soon, her small circles over his clothing started to feel nice, and his shoulders slowly slumped in surrender.

She gently moved up, and onto his neck. He tried to hold back the tingles, as her warm hand touched his cold skin. Her fingers were so small, and felt like magic. He found himself practical melting at her touch. She slowly moved back down to his shoulders, sliding off his shirt as she moved down, allowing for better access. He didn't care, her hands felt so nice against his skin, it made his mind go blank.

His Kimono drifted off of his broad shoulders, the soft fabric slipped down his arms, coming to rest at his waist. He did not notice, his was too occupied with other things. Such as the pleasurable tingles spreading all through his body from the woman's massage. Her soft hands putting just the right amount of pressure on his tired limbs.

His body feels light, and her fingers left a small trail across his skin. It was soothing, yet hot. He felt like putty in her hands, as they moved down to his lean arms, taking special care around his scars and wounds. His battle-ready arms were taunt, and twitched, incase of an attack. She easily soothed them, and they started to tingle in relaxation. His muscles have never done this before, it seemed so strange to him, yet it felt so good. No one has ever touched him in such a way, it was pure bliss.

He openly moaned in delight. He blushed at the sound that escaped his lips. Her soft giggles enter his ears, and he sighed. He shouldn't fight it. It doesn't matter, he couldn't help it. Hearing the door slid open, he forcefully opened his eyes.

It was the girl from before, she was standing there, staring at him. After a second, her face turned cherry red, and she raised the menus up to her face, blocking herself from them. He blinked in question, before he lazily looked down at himself. His eyes widened slightly, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to stare it's just your so good looking-- I mean-- Your so handsome and-- N-no, what I meant to say was-- Umm-- I'm sorry!" She bowed several times in apology. If things couldn't get more embarrassing for the red-headed wanderer, he felt a familiar wet, appendage slide across his heated face.

"Your guard's down sweetheart." Kagome smirked, and his blushed deepened.

The girl stuttered at their familiarity, and swiftly placed the menu's down on the table. She ran out of the room, and closed the door, leaving them alone once again. Kagome laughed at the girl's rushed exit. She reached over His shoulders to grab a menu. Her body pressed against Kenshin's back and his heart soared into his throat. Just as soon as the contact happened, it ended. Kagome smiled at his flushed face, and sat down beside him. Leaving the dazed man to his own thoughts.

"Did you like my rub, sweetheart?" She purred at him. He blushed at her nickname, and looked down at her. She shifted closer to him, till their thighs were touching, and leaned against him. "You're so cute when you're like this." She gently rubbed her cheek against his bare arm and he started to stutter.

"M-miss Kagome, I liked the massage; That I did. But don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" He asked.

"Aww." she pouted. "But Ken-Ken, I thought we were a couple?!" She frowned and started to draw small circles on his open chest. He trembled at her touch.

"M-miss Kagome, you and I are not in a relationship." He tried to stay calm. "I do not think you should be touching me in such an inappropriate way; That I do." He gently removed her hand from his chest and sighed. "You should only think of such things for someone you truly, and deeply care for; that you should." He spoke. She sighed in defeat and looked away.

"I know that. I just couldn't pass up the chance to tease you, _sweetheart. _You always look so funny when you are in these kind of situations, I just couldn't help myself." She stated. He sighed and picked up a menu.

"I am glad you find me so amusing, Miss Kagome; That I do." He spoke sarcastically. He was slightly upset that she found him so entertaining in this way. "But I would like to tell you that I am not just a man who you can toy with; That I'm not."

"I'm sorry." Her small voice spoke up. Hearing the sadness held within the sound he glanced at her. She had her head hung low in regret. "No one should be toyed with. I should know that better then anyone…" She sighed and he looked at her questionably. "I'm really sorry if I offended you. Please don't be mad at me, I don't mean to--" He interrupted her. His wet, tongue skimmed across her cheek. She gasped, and whipped her head around, looking at his smirking face.

"Your guards down; That it was." He stated, smiling. "And I accept your apology; That I do." She blushed, before playfully slapping his arm. He chuckled in amusement.

Kagome was glad when the food they ordered finally arrived. Kenshin already had his Kimono back on, and the waiter seemed saddened by that. Kagome had to hold down a small giggle that threatened to escape. After the girl left them, she told Kenshin that it seems he has an admirer. And he blushed at the thought. Kagome wasn't too surprised though, Kenshin was a handsome man. Though he had scars all over his body, it only seemed to highlight his manly figure even further. Indeed, Kenshin was a very sexy and rugged looking man, without his shirt on… Kagome almost blushed at her thoughts, before she started to eat her food.

It was rather delicious. Kagome couldn't keep her body from trembling in excitement. It has been a long time since she had such good food. It melted in her mouth, and she sighed in delight. Kenshin looked over at her, in question.

"It's wonderful!" She told him. "You have to try it." She smiled brightly at him before picking up a bite from her plate, and placed it in front of his lips.

His eyes softened as he looked at her, before he slowly parting his lips, without question. She giggled, and placed the food into his mouth. Her chopsticks retreated, and she stared at him. He slowly chewed his food, before swallowing. She watched him closely, waiting for his opinion.

"It is quite good; That is it." He told her. She squealed in joy, happy he enjoyed it just as much as she did. She was about to continue eating, when he place a bite of his food, in front of her lips as well. "You should try mine. I guaranty you will enjoy it; That you will."

He smiled at her, and her eyes lit up. She quickly opened her mouth and he plopped the food into it. She tasted it, and she moaned in satisfaction. Placing her hands on her cheek in a joyous manner, her face got flushed in happiness. Words could not express her feelings, as the wonderfully, tasty treat, slid down her throat.

"I'm glad you like it so much; That I do." He chuckled at her reaction, as small hearts appeared in her eyes. Suddenly they both realized what just happened. They were feeding each other, like a real couple! They both blushed in embarrassment, and turned their heads away.

The sun was already setting by the time they both finished their food, and left the restaurant. Kagome enjoyed herself greatly. They laughed and talked freely, and she had a wonderful time with him. Only he could make her feel so alive, and she could be her true self around him. He seemed to enjoy himself, just as much as she did. This made Kagome very happy.

They were now sitting on a log, over looking a large river that flowed through the city. As the sun slowly creeped down the buildings, she sighed. The sight was rather beautiful. It reminded her much of the river in Tokyo. She was slightly surprised to find it so close to the old demon's workshop. He picked a fine place to set up his shop, this was a lovely view.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Miss Kagome; That I did" Kenshin told her. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Kenshin, I enjoyed myself as well." She smiled at him. "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometimes." She confessed, and looked up at the sky. They stayed silent for a few minutes, before Kagome heard shuffling beside her. She looked to see Kenshin standing up to leave.

"I'll check on Totosai; That I will." Kagome nodded in agreement. The blade is no doubt finished by now. He smiled at her, before reaching down, and ruffling her hair. She squeaked in persist, and he chuckled, before walking off.

She started to grumble to herself, as she ran her fingers through her messy hair. Her raven locks were very precious to her, keeping it in top shape meant a lot to her. It didn't take long for her to fix it back the way it was, and she sighed. She looked down at the water, deep in thought. Watching the reflection as the sky above changed colors. The light of the sun slowly morphed into that of the night. Small, yet bright specks, started to dot the water. She smiled, and changed her view point, looking directly at the starry sky. She loved the night time, and how the cool air felt nice against her skin. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, thinking about her times in the past.

All her years she spent outdoors. She loved it, and missed it greatly. She missed everything, and everyone. She sighed, she shouldn't be thinking about it. It will only make her sad again. But it seems that she couldn't help it. Now that Kenshin was no longer here, she was alone, and that left much room for her mind to wander. It seems to drift to her loved ones, and the past all too often. She did not know how long she sat there, thinking of the past. She did not care, and she slowly distanced herself from the world…

"You have been slacking in your training, if I can sneak behind you undetected." Her eyes snapped open. She knew that voice…

Her head whipped to the side, looking at the tall figure. Her eyes widened in shock. Tears instantly welded into her eyes, and she flung herself, at the handsome man. He chuckled at her reaction, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his broad shoulders, in a happy embrace.

"It seems you have put on some weight…" She smiled against his neck. She could not stop the joyous tears, streaming down her cheeks. She could not believe it-- It was him…

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered. "I missed you greatly, My Master." He took a deep breath, and sighed against her neck. Feeling his strong arms, slowly, and softly wrap around her small waist, returning the embrace.

"So have I…" He replied.


	9. Meeting Kensin's Master

Kenshin walked into the workshop, prepared for anything, well, almost anything. Seeing Totosai playing chess with his pet ox, was something he wasn't really prepared for. The ox, named Mo-mo, picked up a piece with its elongated tongue, and moved it to the spot it wanted. It mooed in delight, as if laughing. Totosai gasped in disbelief, and if possible, his eyes got even wider from shock. He yelled, in anger, and threw the playing board in the air. The pieces flying all over, before landing harshly on the floor.

"That's 762 to 0! How dare you cheat! Against your own master no less!" He started arguing with the beast, and it mooed back in objection. They headbutted each other, both snarling.

"Excuse me-- " Kenshin tried to get their attention. "Totosai... Sir? Have you finished with my sword yet?" Kenshin asked. The fight immediately stopped and he looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kenshin face-vaulted in disbelief.

"It's me, Kenshin. I was the one who needed a new Reverse-Blade?" Kenshin told him.

"Hmm." He scratched his chin in thought. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Ah-- You remember me?" Kenshin asked.

"No. I left the oven on…" He then waddled away, to go turn it off.

Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. He stood there, waterfall tears cascading from his huge, baby-like eyes in sadness. The ox mooed, and licked his cheeks, to try and cheer him up. Totosai emerged moments later, he laughed at the scene. Kenshin sighed.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you boy!" Totosai said. Kenshin cheered up, and smiled in relief. "Here's your sword." He handed Kenshin his blade, with a toothy grin on his face.

Kenshin smiled back, and pulled the blade out of its sheath. He was stunned. The craftsmanship, even just by looking, was done to perfection. The blade practically sung to him in joy. The sword was pulsing with his heart. It beat in tune, with Kenshin's own emotions, and thoughts. It was like nothing he has ever seen before. It was, as if they were meant to be as one. Sword and wielder.

"T-thank you so much. Totosai." Kenshin placed the sword at his hip and bowed very deeply, showing his appreciation. The old man laughed.

"Don't thank me just yet young man. You still need a place to stay for the night, correct? You can stay here. You will need the rest if you are going to your master's place tomorrow." Kenshin shot up from his bow, and looked at him. How did he--? "The sword told me." He answered him, as if reading his thoughts. "It knows what you know. It feels what you feel." He laughed once again, at Kenshin's confused look. "Well, if you want to find your old master. I would ask Lady Kagome, if I were you." The old man gave him some advice. Why would she know where his master is? "You would be surprised at what kind of friends that woman has." He laughed to himself as he walked away, and up the stairs, to his room, no doubt.

Kenshin just stood there, dazed. What just happened? Did that old man just make a conversation, without him having to speak one sentence? Was it because of the sword? He looked down at his new blade, resting at his hip. But swords can't talk-- right? That's just unheard of. But then how did he know what he was saying? Maybe they can? He shook his head-- Nah, it can't be.

Kenshin was walking down the street, in thought. He was headed to the river side where he left Kagome. It was now night time, and he had to wonder about what the old man said. Should he really ask Kagome about his Master's whereabouts? How does she know where he is? Totosai said she has friends, but he thought Totosai was the only one left? Maybe she has another? Kenshin sighed. He really didn't know. He would have to ask her himself; That he will.

He looked ahead, and his steps faltered as he came to a complete stop. He was surprised at the scene playing in front of him. Kagome was there, but so was another man. She was hugging him around the neck, and he had his arms around her waist. His chest felt constricted, and he gripped his sword in slight irritation.

He slowly placed Kagome back down, unto the ground. This allowed Kenshin to get a good look at the man. A lump appeared in his throat. The man was gorgeous. It was the only way Kenshin could describe him. He was tall, and by the looks of it, very well built. He had long sliver hair that went to his lower back. A white Kimono, with red trimmings, along with matching Sashinuki Hakama. A flowing yellow slash, and ankle high boots, both consisted of Mainland influence. Instead of the Japanese Obi and sandals. A boa was slung over his right shoulder, and he adorned two Katana's on his left hip. And last, but surely not least, was his face. His features were overly-handsome, yet looked beautiful at the same time. This fact unnerved Kenshin, and a heated feeling started to flow through his veins. The man looked too perfect.

Kenshin could sense something else from the man. Just by looking at him, he showed great power, and demanded respect from all those around him. His eyes were cold, and looked uncaring. But then they softened slightly, as he looked at Kagome. Kenshin frowned, and then looked at the girl below him. His eyes widened, in slight shock. She was crying. The tears rolled down her cheeks in waves, yet she was smiling. A smile that he has never seen before. It was full of hope, admiration, joy, and even… love. This made his chest tighten even more. She was speaking to the man, but he could not hear what she was saying.

He sighed, and looked away for a moment. He took a deep breath, preparing himself. He slowly walked up to them. He did not want to break up the moment, but he had to know who this man was. What kind of relationship does he have with Kagome? Why is his heart beating so fast? His hand gripped his new sword so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Just as he got within a few feet, he raised his head up, to get her attention. Without notice he no longer felt the ground underneath his feet.

"Wait!" Kagome voiced.

Kenshin's eyes widened. His purple orbs were staring at sharp claws. They were merely inches from his face. He was several feet off the ground, the man, holding him by his throat. He gasped for air, and raised his hands to the man's wrist. The hold on his neck only tightened, and Kenshin coughed.

"Please, release him. He is my friend." Kagome said, and put her hand on the man's arm. He glanced at her, before he looked back at him, his cold stare made Kenshin almost shiver in fear.

"Very well." He said, and opened his hand. Kenshin landed roughly on his feet, and he coughed, gasping for air. Kagome was quickly by his side.

"You alright Kenshin?" Kagome asked. He just nodded and gave her a weak smile, while rubbing his sore throat. She sighed before turning to face the man. "I can't believe you almost killed him!" She stated.

"He was an enemy. His hand was on his sword, about to attack, so naturally I was going to terminate him without mercy." He plainly told her.

"You just don't go around attacking any person who might be threatening, that's not normal here!" She told him. Kenshin, finally able to breath again, stood there, shocked.

He was just about to die, and he didn't even see his movements. His speed was almost inhuman. Kenshin never saw him coming, and didn't notice his own predicament, until Kagome stopped the man, just a hair away from his death. He eyes widened as he looked at the tall male, and his body started to tremble in fear. That man, was dangerous. He almost died, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. This fact scared Kenshin more then anything. Who was this man?

"Kenshin?" Kagome called to him. He looked away from the man, and glanced at her. She smiled. "I would like to introduce you to Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, motioning towards the man. Kenshin was, once again, shocked. This is Sesshoumaru?! The man she was crying over? The one who she thinks about at night? "Sesshoumaru, this is Kenshin." She motioned in the same manner to him. He looked down at him, and slightly inclined his head, in acknowledgment. Kenshin bowed, showing his own greeting.

"Will you be staying with us tonight, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him.

"There is much I wish to discuss with you." He stated, and started to walk away. Kagome smiled, and quickly followed, like an obedient puppy. She was glued to his side, as they walked together towards Totosai's workshop. Kenshin shifted his weight from side to side in irritation, before following them, lagging behind.

Kagome was ecstatic, and more. So many emotions were flowing through her she could barely contain her trembles of joy. It was Sesshoumaru. Her Sesshoumaru. It was truly him, and she was walking beside him, like she done for so many years. She was so happy, she couldn't stop looking at him. Every now and then he would glance at her, and she would blush and look away. This act, earned her a small smile that rarely graced his handsome face. He would only do that for her-- It was really him…

"You two have much to talk about; That you do. I'll leave you, so you can speak in private. I'll be in my room if you need me; That I will." Kenshin's voice spoke up. She blinked, before taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru, and turning to the red-head. We arrived already? She looked around, and indeed, they were already inside Totosai's Workshop. "Goodnight Miss Kagome-- Lord Sesshoumaru." He said before bowing to them and heading up stairs. Why did he leave so quickly?

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru called. She looked away from the staircase, and at the Demon Lord. Once he got her attention, he started to stroll forward without saying anything. Kagome understood his silent order and followed close behind him, out into the backyard.

They sat underneath a tree outside, starring at the night sky. It was quiet, and for now they were just enjoying each other company. It reminded her much of the past, but this was the present, and he was here with her-- at that moment. Yet she was too scared to say anything. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but her mouth didn't want to work right. She didn't know where to start. She glanced at the man once again. Her eyes fell down to his side. He brought them? Her eyes softened.

"I knew you would be lost without your swords." He spoke. She smiled at his words, he knew her so well. "But I can tell you do not want them." She shook her head no.

"Everyone here thinks I'm weak." He growled slightly and she giggled at his reaction. "I wish to hide my true self from the humans." Even in his silence he could speak to her. "I know what you're thinking: I am running, and cowering from the truth again." She sighed as he nodded. It was true, and she knew it. "But please, Sesshoumaru." She begged. "Hold on to my weapons a little longer. I do not want them to fear me and what I am. Their faces and reactions to me-- It would be too much."

"Very well, I will keep your blades a while longer." She smiled warmly at him. His eyes soften, and they both turned back to the sky. After a few minutes he broke the silence between them. "I would like to know what happened." He stated. She sighed sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. All I did was fall asleep." She confessed. He turned his head and raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Explain." He commanded. She took a deep breath, and he watched closely, paying extra attention.

"I was walking to the well, to go home and see the others." He nodded, understanding. She had told him of her plan before she left, after all. "I started to remember the past-- Inuyasha-- So I sat down under a tree. I cried for a while, thinking about him." This information seemed to anger him for a small, almost unnoticeable growl, rumbled through his chest. "Then I suddenly felt tired, and the next thing I knew I was here, in this time, alone." She told him. "I soon found Kenshin and he lead me to the dojo, there I met some friends, and I have been there ever since. I do not know how I got here, or what happened." After a few seconds he nodded, accepting her answer.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Several months." She answered. "But it was only a month when Myoga came. He told me everything. I was shocked at the news. Everyone was gone." She brought her knees up to her chest and stared at the grass. "It seemed unbelievable at first-- I mean-- A new world? It sounded strange." She told him.

"Yes. It is rather remarkable." He agreed with her. "But the world itself is vast, wild, and is inhabited by demons. Yet it is quite alluring. The sky is red, and a mist of enigma surrounds the uncharted lands." He seemed happy to tell her about his home world. Kagome snorted.

"Yeah right. A world full of demons is beautiful." She spoke sarcastically. "If you look past all the blood and gore." She added.

"That's just my opinion." He told her. "After all, I'm just the King, what do I know of My Land?" He stated, smirking. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head around, staring at him.

"You?!" She squeaked. "You're the K-king of the demon world!?"

"Yes." He nodded. "How else could I pass the barrier and into the human world?" He asked.

"B-but I mean I--" Kagome was shocked, yet, at the same time she wasn't. He was perfect to rule the demon world, now that she thought about it. He was one of the most powerful demons and he already ruled over the Western Lands-- But still, Sesshoumaru, a King? "Sure you can take a break like that? I'm guessing ruling over the world is busy work. You shouldn't be wasting your time here, with me."

"They can survive without my guidance." He told her. "And coming to the human world to visit you, is not a waste, I assure you." He stated. She blushed at his words. "I thought I lost you…" He spoke softly. "I searched for you almost 200 years. I started to give up hope, until Myoga arrived, saying he found you." He closed his eyes as if remembering. "So I left as soon as possible. I had to see if it was true, if you were alri--" He looked down at the raven-haired girl who interrupted him with a sudden embrace.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered into his chest as she hugged him tightly. His eyes softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around her smaller form. "I'm sorry about everything… My Master-- My Lord, and Dear Friend." She smiled against his Kimono as she heard a small chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"I have not heard those words in such a long time, My Miko." He told her. "I accept your apology." She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in his warm hold. His calming aura is so familiar to her, she was having trouble staying awake. "I will stay here, until my presence is no longer needed." He words brushed across her ears. "Then I must go back to my land. My people still need me after all, I can not stay here forever." She slowly nodded in understanding. His rhythmic heart thumped against her ear, while his smooth breathing lulled her into a deep and deserving sleep…

* * *

Kenshin silently watched the scene play below him. He was not spying on them, more like, looking out for Kagome's well being, of course. He did not trust that man, he was unknown to Kenshin. Kagome never talked about who he was, or how she knew him, he just knew that he was someone close to her-- so much, that she shed tears over him. Kenshin unconsciously clinched his jaw.

Back against the wall, beside the window, he had a clear view of the two as they sat under one of the trees. All seem to be going fine. They were having conversations, and only Kagome showed any signs of emotion. Sesshoumaru didn't show any at all, other then a smirk. Then, Sesshoumaru started to speak to her, and Kagome blushed. Kenshin shifted his weight in uneasiness. Why was she blushing? He didn't know, and it made him slightly nervous-- But not as much as what happened next-- Kagome suddenly flung herself into his arms and onto his lap.

Kenshin was shocked to say the least. His heart soared into his throat, and his chest tightened. Why was she hugging him-- Again?!?! And if that didn't make matters worse, he returned the embrace!! He slowly grinded his teeth together and his knuckles turned white. How dare he touch her like that!! If she was upset, she was suppose to run to him, not that man!! Only he was allowed to embrace her in such a way! His eyes hardened while looking at the man who was holding her. He growled and placed his hands over his face. Why does this bother him? Why was he so angry!? Was he-- Was he jealous?!

After a few seconds of deep breathing he cooled down, and was able to lower his hands. The sight before him wasn't any better then before. She fell asleep… In his arms!?!? She should only do that with him!! This was so aggravating! He sighed, trying to calm himself down one more time. He turned and walked over to his futon. He plopped down onto the mattress, and stared at the ceiling. Why does his chest feel so heavy? He closed his eyes, trying to relax. The image of Kagome's smiling face kept repeating into his mind. Why do these strange feelings appear when he is around her? He has never felt like this since…

"Tomoe." He whispered his wife's name. Turning on his side, he body seemed to relax while he was thinking of her. He should not be angry over such a small act as a hug. It was foolish of him to react in such a way. He huffed. Kagome is going to be the death of him; That she is. With that thought, the worried red-head fell asleep.

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he walked up the path. It seems Totosai was right, and Kagome did know where his master was. She also decided to come along with him. She said she wanted to see the great master who taught him such 'awesome' moves. He was slightly angry about it, until Sesshoumaru said he will stay behind for a short while. It seems he wanted to talk to Totosai about something--

"Lick~~!" Kagome slurred as she licked the unguarded man's cheek. Kenshin's eyes widened, before his cheeks flushed.

"Miss Kagome, it would be best if you don't do such strange acts in front of my master; That it is." Kenshin told her.

"If I do that, then I won't have any fun." She whined. "How else am I going to be entertained by an old man while he talks about who knows what. I mean, he must be an old coot like Totosai if he taught you. " Kenshin chuckled. She was in for a big surprise; That she was.

They continued the rest of the walk in silence. Kenshin preferred it that way. Just being in her company relaxed him, but that does not mean he dislikes their conversations, he just wanted sometime to think. He glanced over at Kagome. She had her eyes closed, enjoying herself as well. He smiled and continued forward.

They soon found what they were looking for. He was sitting on a log, overlooking a stone oven. Kagome and him slowly creeped up the man. When he was within striking distance, Kenshin unsheathed his sword and quickly sliced at the man's unguarded back. He jumped high into the air, dodging the attack, before landing behind Kenshin.

"You sure are a rude chap, cutting at a simple potter so suddenly like that." He said to him. Kenshin put away his sword.

"Hiko Seijuro is no ordinary potter." He replied, turning to face the man. "It has been a while, Master."

"It's you." He spoke, acknowledging the man. A small gasp made them both turn their heads to see Kagome staring at Hiko.

"You're Sexy!" She suddenly spoke, hearts in her eyes.

"Why, thank you." He said, placing his hand under his chin he gave her a dazzling smile. She squealed in delight. "At least someone around her has some common sense, unlike my idiot apprentice." Kenshin sighed in disappointment.

When they reached the hut, his master wasted no time to get to the point, so Kenshin got onto the floor bowed low, his forehead touching the floor, and asked to teach him the final move of Hiten Mitsurugi Style. The one he was unable to learn, because he left 15 years ago before his training was complete. His master easily declined him, but Kenshin refused to give up, and begged again. His master knew something was missing and asked why. Kenshin told him of Shishio, and did not leave anything out. If his master knew of the problems that the world faced, and what would happen if he did not learn this technique, maybe he will--

"You are being greedy." He plainly told him.

"Master…" Kenshin whispered.

"I thought I taught you: A sword is a weapon, swordsmanship is learning how to murder. No matter what ideals you proclaim, those are the facts, and that is the truth." He preached. "Your sweet little dream and the serious reality of this era, saying you want to protect both is just simple selfishness." He paused as if remembering something. "And the result of you leaping from my teachings is this." He pointed at him. "Your swordsmanship was superior, and you were only 14 years old. The stupid apprentice, whose mind hadn't matured, suffered deep wounds that would not heal on his left cheek, and in his heart. Becoming an unstable swordsman, swaying between a manslayer, and one who does not kill. And your Hiten Mitusrugi Style, as a result, helped create this ghost of the Revolution called Shishio." His master's words fell hard into his ears. He was right, and Kenshin knew it.

"Got it? Hiten Mitsurugi Style has been taught to protect people from the pain of the times! But, only as a free sword, that is not under the influence of any power at all! Because you didn't understand that, you are not qualified to learn the final secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Kenshin flinched at his words. "Leave." He ordered. "It was a mistake for me to teach an idiot like you the Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Kenshin sighed.

"Hey!" Kagome raised her voice, getting their attention. "I can't just stand here, listening to this nonsense and have you talk about Kenshin that way!" She said. Her eyes were hard and cold as she looked at the man. "Kenshin is no idiot! His is one of the bravest people I know, and if you want to say something otherwise, I will be forced to use my fist against your face!" She growled, and raised her fist in challenge. Hiko looked at her, and an uneasy silence filled the air.

"Kenshin, go down to the river and fetch some water." He suddenly ordered. Kenshin looked at him confused. "Water, I said, water." Kenshin stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I--?" He tried to object.

"I do not have any." He said.

"No, that's not what I mean. Why can't you go, Master?" Kenshin asked.

"You still have some nerve-- Stop whining, just hurry up and go!" He told him. Kenshin smiled to himself, before picking up the wooden pale nearby and leaving the small hut.

Kenshin slowly walked down the dark path, headed for the river. He wondered why Kagome spoke up for him on his behalf. Why was she even here? He did not know. It just seemed natural for her to always be with him. He never really questioned why she came after him to Kyoto, nor why she followed him up the mountains. Why _was _she here? He bent down and scooped up the water into the pale. He turned around, and started walking back to the hut. He did not know these answers, so it would be best to just leave things as is, and move forward.

Kagome smiled as Kenshin walked into the hut. He placed the pale onto the floor and his master started to speak.

"So, for the past ten years, you've been traveling around the country as a wanderer, helping people." He paused. "You took a roundabout way to reach the teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style? Or, is it that you're repenting for all the men you killed in your manslayer days?" He asked.

"Both; That it is." Kenshin answered. "And, I cannot leave people alone if they are suffering in front of my eyes!"

"You keep barking the same words as before. All right!" He smirked and stood up. "I will teach you the final secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" He said. "No matter what your thoughts are, we can't leave Shishio alone."

"Master…" Kenshin whispered.

"You can put Shishio in his place with the Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" He then walked past him, and to the door. "Follow me."

"Yes!" Kenshin spoke happily.

Kagome smiled as she watched them walk away from the hut, leaving her alone. She was excited and did not mind being left out. It was Kenshin's training, he would not want her being there. Not now anyway, maybe later she will watch them. She smirked.

Smelling a familiar sent, drifting her way, she smiled to herself. A few moments later she saw Sesshoumaru walking up the path. She waved to him in greeting, and he nodded.

* * *

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" He inclined his head, showing he was listening-- But he is always listening, wasn't he? "What happened to the others?" She asked.

"They all have children, and live happy lives, if that is what you are asking." He told her. She smiled and looked up at the night sky. He always knew just what to say, with lest words possible.

"What do you think of Kenshin?" She asked, looking at him.

"He is acceptable." He told her.

"Acceptable--?" She started to repeat his answer, but then huffed in realization. "You was talking to Totosai about him-- Wasn't you?! That's why you wanted to stay behind, you sneaky dog!" She snorted in objection. He smirked in satisfaction.

"You shouldn't be upset. I only wanted to know about him. Nothing more." He said. She rolled her eyes. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "A man came to Totosai's workshop today. He clams to be one of Shishio's group." Kagome snapped her head up to look at him. "He wanted Totosai to make him a sword." He closed his eyes and smirked as if remembering. "Do not worry, I took care of him." She sighed in relief. "I kept him alive." His words surprised her. Alive? That is unlike him. "The guards quickly arrived, and took him away for questioning. We will have information on Shishio's plans soon enough." He told her.

They were soon wrapped in silence once again, as they were sitting in the highest tree looking at the stars. She smiled. She should have known. Her master does not kill, unless he has reason to…

"Do you love him?" His question caught her off guard, and she almost fell out of the tree.

"Wha-what!?" She stuttered, and looked at him.

"This human, do you love him?" He asked again, slightly upset he had to repeat himself.

"Well- I- uhh I--" She blushed, and stared at the ground below.

"You have stopped shedding tears over my half-brother. You have changed." He stated. "You have changed for the better. Is it because of this man? This, Kenshin?" He asked. She smiled to herself before looking at him.

"Yes." She said. She closed her eyes, and placed her hand over her beating heart. "I feel warm when I think of him and my heart races when I see him smile. I have not felt this way in a long time." She sighed, and opened her eyes back up. He must have seen something held within them, for his own golden orbs widened slightly, before softening. A small smile graced his handsome face. "I love him." She confessed.

She blushed when she realized what she just said to her own master. He chuckled before looking back at the sky.

"I will allow him to court you. For now." He told her. She smiled to herself. He is so protective of her. She sighed, and leaned against him as they both gazed into the blackened night, together.

* * *

It has been several days since Kenshin has started his training. Kagome was sitting on top of the waterfall, watching them from above. Hiko was re-training Kenshin in everything. It seems he has lost much of his skills in 15 years of him being away. But right now Kenshin was laying on the ground, his master sitting on a rock drinking his Sake. He did take that hit pretty hard, he might be down for a while…

"Hey, how long are you going to sleep?" Hiko's deep voice broke her thoughts. "Get up already!" He ordered. Kenshin grunted as he tried to lift himself up, but was having a lot of trouble. He's body must be aching. Kenshin gave up, and his head plopped back down on the ground. "If you're not going to get up, I'll keep remembering things of the past. For Instance…" He started out.

"The last time you wet your bed--" Kenshin was up in a spilt second, staring the man down, his cheeks were red in embarrassment. "It was autumn of your eighth year." He told him. "Or when you were so hungry, you ate a laughing mushroom, and you almost laughed yourself to death. Ah, that brings back memories…"

"Master!" Kenshin yelled.

"Oh, you're up? You can continue to rest if you want." He smirked as he stood up from his seat.

Kagome was bursting with laughter. She started to cry and her sides started to ache. She was pounding the ground beside her trying to stop the sound, but it was no use. She laughed and laughed. Her voice bellowed through out the whole area, but she didn't care.

"Kenshin-- Wet- WET HIS BED!" She yelled in-between her fits of laughter. "Pshaw~~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style--" Kenshin started to speak. "Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth." He was talking about his master. "His skills are without a doubt the best. But his personality is twisted--" Hiko objected, by shouting a 'Hey.' "Arrogant." 'Hey.' "Antisocial." 'Hey.' "So bad-mannered that he brings up embarrassing things about other people, that even the person concerned has forgotten." He stated.

"What are you saying?" He asked him. "For days now I've been re-training my stupid apprentice--" Kagome couldn't listen anymore. Her body was trembling from all the laughter, and her throat hurt from over use. It was so hilarious she couldn't even sit up anymore. She was lying down, holding her sides, trying to keep her balance while staying on the crag.

"HA-HA- Kenshin- Wet his bed- HA-HA-- And then- and then-- bad mouthed his master!! HAHAHA!!" Kagome fell over, and off of the cliff, falling into the rapids, and down into the pit below. She was still laughing even while she was falling to her doom…

"HA! KENSHIN WET HIS BED!!!" She shouted as she fell into deep, water filled chasm below…

* * *

Kagome sneezed. She was sitting inside Hiko's small hut, trying to stay warm, with a small blanket over her shoulders. Kenshin and his master were outside. It seems while Kagome was drowning, Kenshin must have done something to impress his master. He was now going to teach him the final move. Kagome sneezed again, and the door opened. She looked up to see Hiko walk in.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"He's still a stupid apprentice." He told her. "I'm giving him till sunrise to straiten up, or else." He started a small fire in the middle of the room, to heat up the cold hut. He then took out his Sake. She sighed and stood up. The blanket fell off her shoulders, and unto the floor.

"You look hungry." She stated. Walking over to the shelf, she pulled out a bag. "I'll fix us something to eat." Taking out the food she brought from Totosai's, she started to cook the meal using the small fire. "I was going to save it for later, but it looks like you need something to liven your mood." She told him. "Kenshin has tasted my food, but you have not. Who knows, you might even like it, Mr. Picky." She smirked, and he shouted a small 'Hey,' in objection.

She placed several of the bowls in front of him, before sitting on the other side of the fire. She picked up her own bowl of food, and started to eat. After a few seconds she paused and looked at him. He was just staring at it. She sighed.

"It's not poisoned." She told him. "You watched me fix it." He snorted and reached down, slowly picked up the bowl. Grabbing a small bite with his chopsticks, he lifted the food to his lips. He quickly plopped the amount into his mouth. His eyes widened slightly, before going back to normal.

"It acceptable." He told her. She huffed. Acceptable-- That sounds like someone else she knows. They then continued to eat their food in peace. It was several minutes before she felt cold eyes looking upon her. Was something wrong? "Your movements are quite graceful." He complimented her.

"Thank you." She did not hear many compliments like that, and was glad to receive them. She closed her eyes and sighed while taking another bite of her food, she savored the flavor. A small sound of shaking entered her ears. "I would not put too much spice onto your food. It is bad for your heart." She warned him.

The sound of shaking immediately stopped. After a second a whooshing noise fell to her ears. She reached up and grabbed the object, just as it was about to hit her face. She opened her eyes and blinked at the small bottle. She lowered the spice, and glared at him questionability.

"You're not as weak as you claim to be." He stated. She sighed. It looks like he quickly figured it out. She was not expecting this.

"You can say that." She calmly told him. After spreading some of the spices unto her food, she placed the bottle down on the floor.

"What do you want with my stupid apprentice?" He asked.

"Nothing." She told him, placing another bite of food unto her mouth.

"Then why are you hiding? You must be after him for something. Are you a spy for Shishio?"

"I am not a spy." She plainly told him. "I do not like such cowardly work."

"An assassin then?" She snorted at his words.

"If I wanted him dead, he would be dead." She stated.

"You are quite arrogant for skills you are trying to hide." He told her. She glared at him with icy blue orbs.

"This coming from you? You are just as arrogant." She told him. "You have no right to judge me, or my decisions. I wish to watch him from the shadows. That is all."

"You act as if you are powerful, yet you hide yourself like a fool." She snapped at his words and pinned him to the ground. His blade was already out, and against her throat. She growled at him, and placed her forehead against his. His sword nicked her neck, making a small trail of blood slide down the blade. Her hands, on his chest, clinched his shirt till they were white.

"Do not speak as if you know me." She told him. "You know nothing about me, or how I feel." She snarled at him, yet tears were welding into her eyes. His own eyes widened slightly. "If you, or anyone one of them knew who I truly am-- how monstrous, and inhuman, a person can truly become-- You would hate me." She closed her eyes, and sighed. A small tear drop escaped, and fell onto his cheek. "Maybe I am a fool…" She whispered. "But I will not lose the ones I cherish the most, because of some mistake by a fool like me." She paused. "Not again." After a few seconds she huffed, and slowly got off of him. He did not move, but stayed there staring at her.

"Next time, try to think before you speak of others." She told him. "Some words can hurt more then any sword." She placed her hand over her heart and sighed. "I have been on the cutting edge of those painful words many times." She told him. "And I will not stand aside while you accuse me, or act like you understand, because you don't!" She growled, and glared at him. "A fool. A spy. An Assassin. You called me all of those, yet you don't even know me!" She clinched her jaw in frustration. "I have been called so many things in my life-- Bitch, Miko, Copy, Guardian, Monster, Priestess… Useless." She hung her head low, in thought, before sighing sadly. "My name is Kagome." She told him, her eyes softened at the man. "Do not call me anything else. For I am no one else. I'm just Kagome. I cannot _be _anything else, but who I am." She took a deep breath before she started to walk away. "It was nice eating with you while it lasted, Kenshin's Master." She smiled sadly, and opened the door. A large hand gently touched her shoulder, stopped her from leaving.

"It's Hiko. Hiko Seijuro." He told her. She blinked, before he moved away and motioned towards the food. "Would you like to join me for some sake, Kagome?" He asked. She blushed, before softly smiling to herself.

"I would enjoy that, Hiko." She told him. He smiled.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rolled over. She sat up, and fluttered her eyes open. A large yawn escaped her dried lips, and she looked around. It looks like dawn. She over slept? She scratched her head before stretching, getting all the kinks out of her tired limbs. What happened last night? She blinked and looked around at the empty hut. Oh, right, she was drinking with Hiko. She did love great tasting things, and that Sake was wonderful. She then remembered one particular scene last night, and blushed just thinking about it.

Hiko told her she was good at holding her drinks. She just told him it was because she had pure blood, and it stopped her from getting drunk. He then said _"You being a virgin has nothing to do with it." _She growled at him in objection, and licked his cheek in revenge-- He tasted like caramel…

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Well, she was still-- But that doesn't mean anything! She's 22 for Pete's sake! She was still young! She just wanted to hold on to her most precious thing for someone she loved! Was that so wrong?! An image of Kenshin popped into her mind, and she blushed beat red. She physically swatted the picture away, and sighed. She scratched her head in thought. Wasn't there something important she's supposed to be doing--?

"Miss Kagome?!" Kenshin's voice interrupted her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Oh yeah, that's right, Kenshin was supposed to learn his final move today…

"Well, It's a long story-- Is that Hiko?" She asked, looking at the blob slung over his shoulder.

"Yes. He needs help; That he does." Kenshin said, and placed him down onto the floor. Kagome winced as she saw the huge gash on his chest. She reached into the pouch at her hip, and pulled out her flask. She opened it before looking at Kenshin.

"Would you turn around? Your staring will bother me, and I need to concentrate." In truth, she did not want him seeing her use her powers. He blushed before turning around. She sighed and started to place the paste unto the wound. Her hands glowed pink as she fed the weakened man some of her pure energy. "Now, we just have to wait." She told him, wiping her hands on a torn rag. Her powers should help him heal faster, and he should feel much better when he awakens.

* * *

Kagome stared at the man lying in front of her, before glancing at the one sleeping beside her. It has been several hours and Kenshin finally fell asleep, from exhaustion. He must be worn out. He told her that he learned the final move, yet at the cost of his master's life. She sighed sadly. The room was quiet, until a soft noise brought her attention back to the man on the floor. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly sat up and looked at her.

"Kagome?" He sounded unsure. She smiled a goofy smile, and waved to him. He chuckled at her greeting, and stood up. He gathered his cape and blue shirt before standing beside Kenshin. Kagome also got up. Hiko harshly kicked the sleeping man, making Kenshin fall over from the rude awakening. "Why are you still here? You should be heading down the mountain by now. Many people are waiting for you." He stated. Kenshin looked at him in slight shock.

"Mas…ter?" Kenshin mumbled. "Master~~!!" He called in joy and leaped into the air, his arms wide open. Kagome had to hold in a giggle as Hiko growled, and dodged the affectionate attack. Kenshin slammed head first into the small shelf behind him.

"I'm not someone who enjoys being hugged by other guys!" He stated.

"Hiko~~!!" Kagome called in joy, leaping into the air with her arms wide open. Hearts filled her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his broad shoulder, while purring. The man grinned, placing his hand underneath his chin and his teeth sparkled.

"Now that's more like it!" He said. His laughter soon filled the small hut and Kenshin's eyes filled with tears in disappointment.

Kagome stood beside Kenshin as they were standing outside the small hut, saying their goodbyes.

"Master, Thank you." Kenshin said, bowing low. He was about to turn and leave, when Hiko called.

"Wait." He said. "This white cape has been passed down for generations. In other words, it is the proof of the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Take it. You have the right to wear it." He told Kenshin.

"I will decline." Kenshin said. "I'm sure it won't look good on me anyway." He confessed. An image of Kenshin wearing the oversized cape made Kagome giggle.

"You're right--"

"If he doesn't want it, I'll wear it!!" Kagome squeaked and quickly took the cape from the man's hands. She swiftly put it on, and did a sexy pose. "How does it look? Do I look hot, or what!?" She asked them. They looked at her, then at each other. They started to bust out laughing. "What?!" She growled. "I know it's a little big, but--" They just kept laughing until Hiko reached over and pulled the cape off of her.

"I believe I will be holding on this then. Until you are big enough to ware it." He smirked as she huffed. He put the cape back onto his shoulders, and started to walk into the hut. "Just hurry up and go defeat Shishio." He told Kenshin before closing the door, signaling the end of the conversation. Kenshin smiled before bowing. After a second he stood back up. He smiled at Kagome, and she smiled back.

They both descended the mountain, together…

"I thought it looked great on me." Kagome grumbled. Kenshin started to laugh.

"You looked beautiful, Miss Kagome; That you did." He smiled at her before patting her back in reassurance. She blushed.


	10. The Final Battle

I would like to thank Yu-chan for such wonderfully written reviews.

And a Thank you To Kage Reject! Hurray!

_**Story**_

Kagome walked out of the carriage with Kenshin and Sesshoumaru close behind. Her Master was waiting for them at the bottom of the mountain, and they all were found by the police. They were quickly placed into a carriage, where they were to meet Saito. Kagome thought it was too much of a coincidence, but didn't push it. They were now standing inside of a small meeting room, where Saito stood beside a map, discussing the plan.

"Kyoto Grand Inferno?" Kenshin said. Kagome was having a hard time believing it as well. They were going to light Kyoto on fire, like they planed during the Meiji Revolution?

Kagome sat there, listening to Kenshin's deduction. He quickly figured out it was only a cover up, and he had another plan. One he kept from his closest crew. He was going to make his attack ironic, and charge Tokyo using boats, firing unto the city. The fire in Kyoto was only the first stage. Kagome held down a growl, the plan was so barbaric. Making the people run and panic everywhere was his goal. Kenshin was one of the only people who understood someone like Shishio, and caught onto his plan quickly. For that she was thankful.

"We cannot stop him once he sets sail! We must hurry!" Kenshin said. He ran pass us and to the door, swinging it open.

"So, you're going to leave me behind again?!" An angry yet familiar voice yelled at Kenshin. Next thing we knew, Kenshin was punched in the face and he stumbled backwards. He stared at Sano, obviously in shock. "I won't let you get away this time."

Kagome raised her hand to stop Sesshoumaru from beheading Sano. To him, this was an unknown threat that happened to hit a man who he deemed 'Acceptable' and that did not go will with the Demon King. He seemed slightly upset, and he looked at her. She knew that look. _'You dare to stop this Sesshoumaru?' _She smirked, and mumbled low, so that only he could hear.

"He's a friend. Yet, he is quite hot-headed and charges blindly into things without thinking." He growled slightly.

"Like my half-brother." He stated, already disliking the man even more.

"Why am I here?" Sano repeated Kenshin's question, and caught the red-head as he was falling, his body suddenly losing it's strength. Kagome frowned slightly. It seems he has gained a new power behind his punches. Must be something incredible if he can make even Kenshin's knees give out. "I'm here to help of course." He stated, smirking.

"Don't you mean get in the way?" Saito argued. Sesshoumaru smirked at the comment, and Kagome giggled.

"What?!" Sano growled and raised his fist in a challenge. "Anyway, we have no time! We can catch up on things while we run!"

"Can we run all the way to Osaka, moron?" Saito spoke. Kagome giggled again. "We'll go by carriage." He said.

"I will stay here, you know, to protect the fort and all." Kagome told them. She knew her words were slightly ironic, for those were the words she spoke before Saito charged into the dojo. Some protection she was…

They all looked at her. The different expressions she was getting from each of them made her smile. Saito nodded in acknowledgement, quickly accepting. He knew who she was. The others-- They weren't as approving. Sano looked at her like she was crazy, before looking at Sesshoumaru-- he's eyes widened, and he backed away, seeing his evil glare focused on him. Kenshin-- He had so many emotions flooding out, he was like an open book.

He looked shocked at first, and then it turned to sadness. Then worry quickly over flowed, covering all other emotions and he frowned. She knew what he was thinking. He did not want her to get hurt again. He was about to object, but she stopped him.

"It will be fine. I have Sesshoumaru to back me up. Right Sesshoumaru?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"I did not come down to this world, to protect humans from doing idiotic things, like lighting their own kind on fire…" He growled in frustration. "You expect me to--" He looked down at her, and she started to cry. Large drops flowed out of her baby-like eyes, and she sniffled. He sighed, and turned away from her sad expression. "If I must…" She squealed and hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you My Lord!" She smiled at him. "See, Sesshoumaru will be with me. Don't worry." She told Kenshin. He didn't looked to convinced, but he sighed, not having any real choice, he allowed her to stay. She cheered and hugged his neck as well, in joy. He blushed and Sano whistled.

"So you two have gotten close uh?" Kenshin and Kagome blushed at his words. "Did you do--" A hardened glare from Sesshoumaru, promising death, stopped him from completing that sentence. He gulped, and slowly drifted away from the Demon King to stand beside Kenshin.

Kagome waved goodbye to them, and wished them luck on their mission. They then took off, going to Tokyo, as fast as the carriage could take them.

"Horses are such slow creatures." Sesshoumaru stated his opinion.

"You should see the metal carriage in the future." She told him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes, _Metal Carriages._" She repeated. "One Carriage has the power of over 300 horses." She told him. They both turned around and slowly started to walk away.

"Really?" He asked. "I'm intrigued." He stated. She smiled at him, and continued to tell her of the cars in her time, as they slowly walked into the city.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she punched another man in the face, knocking him out cold. It was now night fall, and _this_ is what she was waiting for? Sesshoumaru and her had no problems killing off all the men. Yet she told him they can not kill. He was slightly angered, but after a few minutes of explaining that killing was murder, and that was a bad thing in this world, he finally gave in. She did not want the blood of her enemies filling the streets all over the city. It would be a bitch to clean up… A breeze carried a familiar sent into her nose. It was the strong smell of fire.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called to him.

"I know." He told her, and disappeared. The smell came from the other side of the city, at his speed he would be there in a second, no problem. She had no worries.

She sighed again, as she picked up another smell. Do they ever give up? She swiftly sprinted off, and towards the sent. She quickly jumped unto the man's head, and he fell over in a grunt. She huffed in victory, and put out his torch. A small sound entered her ears, and she looked up. It was a bat demon-- No. She growled and looked more closely. It was a human who could fly, using some kind of homemade parasail that looked like wings. She rolled her eyes as he yelled something. He must be communicating to his allies. Can't have any of that, now can she? She smirked and launched herself in to the air. He gasped in disbelief, and stared at her.

"Boo." She smirked, as he screamed while flapped away in terror. Pussy.

She landed softly on the ground. She sighed, closing her eyes. She might as well get this over with, she was getting rather bored. Her feet glowed pink as she placed her powers into the ground. Soon images filled her mind, and she quickly scanned them for something interesting. Finding what she was looking for she smiled, and placed her hand on the dirt road. She gave a small grunt as she pushed unto the floor. The ground all over the city started to sake, before selected areas exploded like mini-volcanoes. Oh how she loved being in tune with the earth. Being a Miko had its advantages.

The men screamed as they were suddenly launched into the air from the sudden ground attack. She smirked as she watched their terrified faces in her mind. Once they landed, their torches snuffed out, they started to shake in their boots. Then they ran away, screaming bloody murder.

Kagome laughed as her own body was trembling in excitement. Ah, it felt good to use her powers again. She felt so live! She shivered as another wave of desire flowed through her veins. The pleasure of battle. So free and incredible. She missed it. Sesshoumaru materialized beside her.

"The enemy has retreated." He informed her. She shivered again and nibbled on her lower lip. Aw, now her play mates were all gone. "You are aroused." He stated. Of course he could smell it. He had one of the best noses in the demon world.

"You know how I get when I do battle." She openly shivered again, and rubbed her bare arms, as if cold. "It's hard for me to fight it off. I've not used my powers or fought anyone in months!" She growled, as if angry by this fact. Feeling strong arms wrapped around her waist she blinked, and looked back at him.

"You should not fight off your desires. I shale help you release your stress." He told her. She wanted to laugh at the meaning to his words.

"Master knows best." She told him.

"Of course." He replied. He let go of her, and backed up. She smirked and turned around, facing him. He put his hand on his side, and tossed her one of her swords. "Shall we dance, My Miko?" He asked, pulling out his energy whip.

"As you wish, My Master." She purred, before charging him head on. Her Master always knows her best.

* * *

"Status report." Saito spoke. "Zero--" He paused and he re-read it as if in disbelief. "Zero Casualties." He said. "None of the civilians, No one from the police force, and not even from the enemy!" He told them. He grumbled and scratched his head. "How is that possible?" Sano shrugged and Kenshin just smiled.

"Miss Kagome is rather remarkable; That she is."

"More like the goon who's following her is-- Who is that anyway?" Sano asked. Kenshin shrugged.

"He is a close friend of Miss Kagome, from her past; That he is." Kenshin told them.

"Anyway, I have some paper work to do. You should wait at that crazy glass maker's place until tomorrow." Saito told them. They both said their goodbyes, and left the serious man to do his job.

Kenshin sighed as Sano and him were walking down the street, to Totosai's workshop. Kenshin couldn't help but feel happy over the news. Kagome was able to save the city, and not kill anyone. That was simply amazing. When he gets back he was going to treat her and take her to one of the restaurants in town. Just the two of them. Then he could spend some time with her, before he leaves. He looked down and sighed. Before he fights Shishio, and leaves her behind. Kenshin slowly slid the door open to the workshop, and stepped inside.

"Totosai --?" Kenshin blinked as he watched the old man pace back and forth around his workshop.

"Ah, boy, it's you." He greeted. "I'm glad you're here." He said. "It's Kagome I'm afraid…" He spoke to him. Kenshin's eyes widened at his words, and ran passed the old man, quickly up the stairs before he was able to finish his sentence. If she got hurt again… He didn't know what he would do.

"Miss Kagome!" He yelled to her as he slammed the door open.

Kagome was standing, looking at her clean shirt. She was dress in only a towel. Kenshin blushed when he caught himself staring, and looked away.

"M-miss Kagome?" Kenshin called to her, his eyes closed. "Are you alright?"

"Kenshin!" Kagome called to him, and he's blush deepened. "I'm happy to see you! I was just about to take a bath... How did things go in Tokyo?" She asked, as if everything was normal.

"We shouldn't talk about such things right now, Miss Kagome; That we shouldn't. Not until you're fully dressed." He told her.

She huffed, and then paused. There was a long silence and Kenshin was fighting the urge to open his eyes. Why was she being so quiet? It made him uneasy--Feeling someone touch his cheek, he blushed beat red. He felt her sigh against his neck, before she took another deep breath. Kenshin couldn't help but wonder: What she was doing? So, unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he opened his eyes. She was right next to him, on her toes, taking small but deep breaths. Her eyes were closed, as if she was concentrating on something. He blushed and turned his head. Why was she smelling him?

"Miss Kagome, I really think you should go take a bath; That I do." He tried to change the subject, so he wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"Good idea." She agreed, and he looked at her confused. There was a long pause. "Oh~~ Ken~~shin?" She sung his name, and batted her eyes at him.

"Yes?" He did not like the look she was giving him; That he didn't.

"You will be joining me." She stated. His eyes went wide, and he stuttered.

"O-oro!?" He said his favorite word in shock. She smirked, grabbed his wrist, and starting to drag him through the building. "But Miss Kagome I can't--"

"There's two separate baths, they are close together, so you can join me." She told him.

"That's not the point, I don't want--"

"You smell." He blushed at her words. "And it's making me uncomfortable. So either you take a bath, or I won't go near you!" She stated while dragging him towards the Demon Lord.

He looked at them, and Kenshin whispered 'Help me' pleading for the lord's ascendance. The demon just shook his head, as if in pity, before ignoring him. Kenshin sighed. Sesshoumaru paused in his steps as Kenshin was dragged pass him. He sent a heated glare at the wanderer, and Kenshin blinked, confused.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru called to her, his voice deadly cold.

"I know. I'm taking care of it." She stated as she dragged him further away. Why do these things always happen to him?

* * *

Kenshin sat inside the tub. He couldn't believe he actually went through with it. He was sitting there, naked, in the same room as Kagome, who was also naked. And nothing was blocking him from seeing her, except his own will power to stay turned around. He was tense, and he didn't want to move from his spot. He was embarrassed, and slightly afraid as well. How did she convince him to even do this?! He was a gentleman, and he would never peak on a woman, yet here he was, bathing in the same room as one. He sighed. Maybe that's why she considered it, because she knew he would not try anything. He lowered his head, some of his flowing red locks escaped and fell over his shoulders.

"Stop being so tense." Her soft voice told him from behind. He jumped at the sound. "Or do you want me to turn around and give you another massage." She teased.

He gulped and his eyes widened. He pictured her rubbing his shoulders, and pressing her chest against his bare back and--His face got heated just thinking about it. He quickly shook his mind of any naughty things, and started to scrub his skin. No mater how much he liked her massages he did not want her to turn around. He was having enough trouble holding himself back as it was. He heard Kagome giggle. The sound was nice to his ears, and he sighed, relaxing in the heated water.

"Kenshin?" Kagome called to him.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"You're quite a sexy man, especially with your hair down, you know that?" She told him. His faltered in his scrubbing, and his body turned blood red. "You're kind, and caring. You're good with children. Hell, you never even turned around this whole time." He had no idea what to say. He was slightly surprised. This was a strange moment to be bringing this up. He heard her sigh, before small splashes soon followed. She stopped relaxing and finally started to clean herself, he guessed. "How come you don't have a woman in your life?" She asked. He paused and looked into the water, in thought.

"I am surrounded by women, Miss Kagome; That I am." He tried to play around the question.

"You know what I mean." She told him. He sighed.

"You are in my life, and so is Miss Kaoru; That you are." He heard her shift in the water. "That is all I really need; That it is. I am quite happy the way things are." He told her. He paused, waiting for her answer. All he received was a disappointed sigh. Did he say something wrong? He shrugged, and continued to scrub his body with the bar of soap.

"I was in love once."

"Oro?!" His eyes widened, and squeezed the soap out of reflex. It flew out of his hand and high into the air. He slowly watched it go over his head, before splashing behind him.

"Sorry that was my--" He turned around, to apologize and retrieve his bathing tool. "...soap." He whispered.

His eyes widened yet again at the sight before him. They quickly changed back to normal as he stared at the woman. She had her head down, and she was staring into the water. She was crying silent tears, as they slowly cascaded down her cheek. She looked at him, and he flinched at the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh..." She whispered. She shifted around, feeling around her tub, before she pulled the bar of soap out of the water. She reached over, and handed it to him. "I'm sorry." She spoke to him. He was glad the water level was high, or else he would be seeing-- He blushed at his thoughts, and mentally shook his head. "I didn't mean to say such strange things." She told him.

"You did not say anything strange; That you didn't. I was just surprised is all, Miss Kagome."

"That someone like me could love another person?" She asked him.

"Of course not. I didn't mean it that way." She sighed.

"I know you didn't. It's just--" She turned her head away. "It's nothing..." She finally said.

He was about to object, wanting to know what she meant, when she lifted her long, elegant leg out of the water, and started to gently rub it with a rag. He never knew her legs were so creamy and smooth… His blushed blood red, when he caught himself staring, and he quickly turned around. There was a long silence between them. Small splashes were heard on both sides, before she spoke once more.

"You know, if you were anyone else it wouldn't be like this."

"I know. I still don't understand how I'm still here. Taking a bath like this, with you, is --" He blushed, and she giggled.

"Not that, you silly red-head. I talking about the conversation we were just having." She giggled again as she continued to wash herself. Why was she not embarrassed by this predicament? Why did she agree to this? Why did_ he _agree to this!? He was so confused...

"You mean talking about your lover?" He asked. His chest suddenly felt constricted, the thought of her being with another man upset him, yet he didn't know why.

"I wouldn't say, _lover_. You can only call them that if the other person loves you back, right?" He filched at her words.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Kagome; That I am. I didn't mean--" Soft hands touching his ear stopped him in his tracks. His body tensed up. She was touching him! He didn't know what to do. So he just sat there, blushing tomato red as she moved her fingers down his jaw line, and over his neck in a curious manner.

"Don't be." She whispered to him. She sighed, as if tired, her delicate finger was tracing one of the scars on his shoulder. He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to hold back the feelings she was giving him from such a simple touch. "I have a scar too. It's on my hip." She randomly confessed. He was surprised about this, and almost turned around to question her, but stopped himself just in time. Why was she telling him all of these things? Is it natural for women to relax during a bath, and talk about such things to each other? He was not a woman, yet here she was, telling him all of these personal things to him. "I can't really show it too you. Unless you want me to leave the water--?" He blushed again at her words. "But I know my body is appalling to you. You've never even looked at me. Not once."

"Miss Kagome, you know that's not true--" He turned his head slightly, and she smiled, placing a finger over his lips.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Why was she being this way? He sighed against her hand. Laying her head on her arm, she grinned. She moved her finger down his chin, and across his neck. "You are such a kind man." She told him again. "That's what I like about you, Kenshin. You always see the good in people."

"Miss Kagome..." He whispered her name while glancing down at her. He was touched by her words. It seemed as if she was trying to tell him something…

She looked back at him with her deep blue eyes, and smiled. She stopped her exploring just at below his collar bone, her fingers lightly skimming on the surface of the warm water. In an almost playful manner she started to draw circles on his bare chest. The small act sent tingles through his frame.

He turned his head back around, relaxing against her gentle touch while placing his body further against the stone structure. He knew this was wrong, but he felt calm being here with her. Her touches started to make his body feel hot, and his muscles twitched. Feeling his tension, she changed her movements and started to rub her hand in large circles against his chest in a soothing massage, to relax him. His face got flushed. He tilted his head back, and let out a breath of hot air, trying to cool down. What was she doing to him?

Feeling her hand retreat, and glide across his shoulder, he frowned. He really did not want it to end. It felt so good, yet he knew it was wrong for him to think that way. He couldn't help how his body reacted to her. He was about to persist, and ask her to continue her rubbing, when the sound of water caught his attention, before he felt something hot and wet slide across his neck. He sharply inhaled a lung full of air in surprise, and blushed.

"You are so cute, Kenshin." She whispered in his ear, after she finished licking him. He shivered as her breath brushed across his skin. "So sweet and compassionate." She sighed and started to draw circles against his cheek. "I wish I could have loved you instead." She told him. He blushed at her words and his heart rose to his throat, making it hard to breathe. She sighed. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I shouldn't be saying such things, and touching someone like this unless he is someone I truly care about, right?" Those were the words he told her at the restaurant. What was she trying to say?

"Miss Kag--" His words were cut short when she reached under his chin, and turned his head to the side. She placed a soft kiss unto his cheek, and smiled kindly at him. His already flushed face spread, covering his neck and ears. She let go of his chin. Seeing she was leaving the water, he quickly turned his head, not wanting to look upon her body. Even though he really wanted to at that moment…

"If you do find the right woman, she will be very lucky to have you in her life." She spoke softly, in an almost sad voice. He turned just as she walked out the door, a towel wrapped around her.

"Miss Kagome..." He whispered in disbelief. He slowly placed his hand over his cheek. His face once again took on a rosy color. He sighed. Why was his heart beating so fast?

* * *

Kagome sat on the roof, staring into the night sky. Seeing Sesshoumaru walk up to her, she smiled.

"_His _sent was on him." He stated. She nodded.

"I know." She sighed in regret. "He is alive after all these years."

"He is no match for him." She shifted under his stare before she reached into her shirt, and pulled out a letter. She looked at it for a moment, before reaching it out to him.

"Could you take this letter to the Dojo in Tokyo?" She asked him.

"I am no messenger boy." He told her. She smiled at his words.

"I know, My King and Master. But you're the only one I trust." He looked at her for a few seconds, as if contemplating the idea. He finally reached out, and took the letter.

"Very well. I will be back before dawn." He told her, and disappeared in a blink of an eye. She smiled to herself. He really is kind, under that tough exterior. She sighed and looked at the sky once more, relaxing.

"Miss Kagome?" A familiar voice called her. She turned her head.

"Kenshin." She smiled warmly at him. "Please, join me." She patted beside her and he sat down. She smirked, and quickly jumped unto his lap while his guard was down. He blushed and started to stutter in objection. "Aww, let me enjoy myself. At least for tonight." She pleaded with him.

After a moment he sighed in defeat. She giggled in victory and hugged his chest. He was slightly tense, until he shifted and slowly returned the embrace, wrapping his toned arms around her. The sent of honey evaded her senses, and she sighed in delight, into his open chest. She felt him shiver from the act, and she smiled. He truly was a wonderful man. He smelt nice. He was tasty. He was kind. He treated her with respect, and was a true gentleman. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest and sighed again, earning another shiver. He was so wonderful…

She paused, and started to think. What did she ever see in Inuyasha? She asked herself. Now that she was thinking about the half-demon, nothing came to mind. She tried to stop herself from laughing. Has she really forgotten about her first love so quickly? It has been months since she meet Kenshin, but still-- To forget him while he practically broke her heart with his choice-- Maybe Kenshin really did mend her scarred heart.

She sighed. She remembered Inuyasha, but she couldn't think of anything wonderful about him, like she did with Kenshin. He was arrogant. Loud. Hot-headed. Short tempered. Wanted everything his way. Spoiled. Selfish. And he only seemed to be nice to her when she was angry with him. He could be sweet, sometimes, but it wasn't who he was. He acted as if he was forcing himself to be that way around her. Probably because of _her_. She looked so much like _her_, or so he says. She knew it was true, but wouldn't accept it, even now she couldn't believe he chose her instead…

"What would you do, if your love chose another?" She asked him. He lowered his gaze from the stars, to her. "Would you run away?" He looked at her, thinking it over. She could not take his stare and turned her head away, as if ashamed.

"I do not know." He told her. "But I believe, what ever the reason, I am glad. For it brought you into my life, Miss Kagome; That it did." She blushed at his words. "I'm sorry if that seems selfish of me." He pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled her hair. Kagome was at a lost for words. She couldn't speak, so she just accepted it and relaxed into his arms. "You're so cute, Miss Kagome; That you are." He paused. "So sweet and compassionate. If you find the right man, he will be very lucky to have you in his life; That he would." She blushed. Did he just repeat her own words back to her? He smiled against her hair. "And any man who would choose another over you, is a fool; That he is." To say she was socked was an understatement. It was just like him to say something like that. Yet, his words made her happy. She felt better about herself, and it sent a warm feeling through her veins. Minutes passed before she found herself asking him another question.

"Do you think you can defeat Shishio?" He tensed at her words.

"I'll try my best; That I will." He told her.

"What if your best isn't good enough?"

"I try not to think about those types of things." She sighed, and he looked down at her in question.

"Well, if you start losing I will just have to come in and save you!" She told him. He chuckled at her cheery behavior. "Yeah! I'll drop out of nowhere, and save the day with the Protective Magic you placed on my finger!" She raised her right pointer finger in front of her, and grinned.

"Protected Finger--?" He questioned.

"Don't tell me you forgot--" Seeing him shrug, she sighed. "You know--" She blushed, recalling the events. "You kissed it when I got a boo-boo. That made it magical!" He blinked before he blushed, finally remembering. "So don't worry. I'll save you!" She purred in joy. He laughed.

"Of course, Miss Kagome. I know who to call when things get bad; That I do." He smirked at her, and she blushed.

"You know, I can't always be around when you need me. You have to look out for yourself sometimes." She preached to him. He chuckled. "So--" She looked down, and fidgeted in his hold. "Don't be too rash out there, okay?" She looked at him worriedly, and he smiled kindly at her.

"Do not worry." He spoke softly to her. "I'll be back; That I will." She relaxed at his words, and leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes, sighing.

"You better." She warned him.

She mumbled something, and buried her face into his chest, enjoying his warmth. If only this would last forever. Yet she knew once the sun rose into the sky, he would go to fight Shishio. He would leave, and there was a chance he would not come back. That thought made her chest feel tight.

"Kenshin." She softly spoke his name. "Don't leave me." She begged him.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered into her hair. She sighed into his chest. Slowly, his honey aroma and soft heartbeats lulled her to sleep. If only it were true...

* * *

Kagome shot out of bed, and looked around. She cursed as the light hit her eyes. She over slept! He has no doubt left already. She stood up, and quickly put on her training weights. After she was finished, she opened the window and was about to jump out, until a familiar voice stopped her.

"I have delivered the message." She turned around to see her Master. "You should not chase a lost cause." She sighed.

"I know, but he needs me."

"What you need to do, is wait. Trust him. You can do that much." She thought over his words, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright. But I have to talk to someone. Could you watch over Kenshin for me?" She asked.

"This Sesshoumaru is no watch dog." He stated. She giggled at his comment.

"I wouldn't imagine it, My Master." She told him. After a few seconds of silence, he turned around.

"I will contact you if any problems should arise." He informed her.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She smiled and bowed as he strolled calmly out of the room.

* * *

Kagome walked up to the hut and sighed. She tapped on the wooden door, and waited. After a few moments she heard grumbling, before the door slid open. She smiled as the handsome man overlooked her small stature. She tugged on the man's white cape, to get his attention.

"Who--" He paused and lowered his gaze. "Kagome." She smiled a goofy smile, and waved to him in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I-- Umm." She mumbled, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Kenshin is fighting Shishio, and I umm--" He sighed.

"All right." He ruffled her hair, and she squeaked in persist. "I'm sure you have something you wish to talk to me about. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." She smiled brightly at him, before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his wide waist. He knew her well, just like her Master. That thought made her happy.

"You're the greatest Hiko!" He smirked, and his teeth glistened in the sun.

"Of course I am." He chuckled.

"And you're amazing. You have great hair, and your voice is so sexy!"

"Now, now. You should stop before my ego swells bigger then it already is." She stopped, and he rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding, keep the compliments coming. Not often I hear such great things from a fine female like you." He purred and grabbed her chin, staring into her eyes. He did another one of his handsome smirks, and Kagome squealed in delight. "I _am_ the greatest."

"Of course you are! You're an amazing fighter, and you are so smart and--" Kagome continued to stroke his big ego, and he laughed, enjoying every minute of it.

Hiko and Kagome sat on the log, outside his hut. She sighed and looked at the ground nervously.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to admire my lawn." He stated. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"What if I told you, demons existed? What would you say?" She asked.

"Demons are all around us in this world. Many men use their power, and status, to corrupt this land." He told her.

"I know that. But I mean like ogres and powerful creatures whose abilities surpass that of humans."

"They are but fairytales." He stated.

"I knew you would say that." She sighed and looked up at the sky. There was a long pause, before she started to speak. "I have killed many wicked beings." She confessed. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"So have I." He stated. She knew he killed many humans, most of them were evil. Because of this, she trusted him.

"That's why I believe you, of all the people on this earth, would understand me for who -- or what-- I truly am." She told him. Lowering her gaze from the sky, she looked at the man seriously. "There was a war, long ago." She started to tell her story. "A foolish girl broke something of great power, and it was her duty to piece it back together. In the end, after all the blood shed and chaos that she caused, she was still only a fool. A weak, useless, fool. She felt pity, and spared her greatest enemy." She sighed, and looked at her hand. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"What are you saying?" He questioned.

"I am not human." She told him. He frowned at her words. Not human, that probably sounded stupid to him. "I am human, yet my body has powers that can far exceed that of any normal human, even you, Hiko."

"Even me." He snorted. "Hard to believe that. If you haven't noticed, I'm not just a normal man." She laughed at his words.

"You are human Hiko. Every human has limits, even you." He grumbled, and she smiled. "You seem to be taking this well." She noted. He ignored her comment and brushed it aside. Of course he was, like he said, he wasn't any normal man after all.

"So, are you saying other beings are out there, like demons?" She nodded. He placed his hand under his chin, in thought. "Does that mean there are devils and angels too? Cause if you're trying to preach to me, I'm not going to buy it." He stated. His words made her laugh again.

"I'm not getting into that." She told him. "But I am a Miko, a pure blood priestess, and they say our powers are use to purify demons, and the souls of the wicked."

"A Miko." He sighed. "Tell me again, why are you saying all of this to me?" He asked.

"Because I know it was wrong to hide this fact away from Kenshin, but I knew he would probably fear me. But you-- you are different. You are the great Hiko after all, you're sexy, and kind, and handsome, and good looking, and funny, and--" Her words made another smirk appear on his handsome face. "I thought you would understand, and hopefully except who I am."

"So… You're a demon."

"Miko." She corrected.

"And you fly around--"

"We don't fly."

"Saving demons."

"Purifying them"

"And you expect me to believe that you-- a demon--"

"Miko."

"Suddenly fell from the sky--"

"I walked."

"And got attracted to my stupid apprentice--"

"…"

"And you now decided to confess yourself, to me, because you think I'm strikingly good looking?"

"(-_-) That is not even close to what I said!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. He laughed at her childish behavior.

He stared at the ground, before sighing. Several minutes passed and they stood there in silence. Kagome was slightly nervous, wondering what he would say. What if he thinks she is a monster? Will he accept her? She was starting to have second thoughts about telling him. She didn't want him to fear her, or call her a monster. If he thought of her that way-- It would break her heart. It was too late to go back now. Yet her heart was racing, thrashing against her chest. She sighed and lowered her head. A strong pat on her back, made her look up. He grinned at her, and pulled out his Sake bottle.

"Would you like to join me for some sake, Kagome?" He asked her. She started to tear up. She leaped into the air, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He laughed, and she soon joined in, happy that someone, anyone, accepted her for what she was in this world.

"I would enjoy that, Hiko." She told him. He smiled.

"And so, here he is, flapping around in the river, screaming his lungs out. _'Help me master. Help me.'_ Saying something about not being able to swim or some nonsense--" Kagome's laughter burst into the air. She was gripping her sides, and started to pound the log, trying to stop the sound. Hiko smirked, and tried not to laugh himself. "And here I was, telling him to shut up, and that it was his own fault for falling into the river in the first place." Kagome started to wheeze, unable to breathe, and she fell off the log. She couldn't take it anymore. These stories about Kenshin's horrible childhood were hysterical! She couldn't stop laughing! "Then after he was done, 'Drowning' I told him to stand up...the water was only waist deep!" His laughter roared into the air, as his deep rumbles mingled into her own fits of laughter.

They both laughed their lungs out, and Hiko continued to tell her stories about Kenshin. That is, until a certain Demon King materialized in front of them.

"Ha-Ha!" Kagome laughed before she coughed, and wiped away her tears. "Hello Sesshoumaru." She greeted. Hiko looked at her, then at Sesshoumaru, before lifting his glass up in greeting. Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement, before looking at her. She was trying to hold back her fits of giggles.

"You find my presence amusing?" He asked. She waved her hand in front of her face, in objection.

"Of course not, Master." She told him. Hiko quickly glanced back at him, she could tell he was studying him. It seems calling him 'Master' must have alerted the observant man.

"I have news." He informed her. "Kenshin is now fighting Shishio. Other members of his crew tried to take care of Totosai and his friends, while he was not there." He told her. "They were fools." He stated. She knew what that meant. 'He was not amused' and they probably bored him.

"What did you do with them?" She asked.

"They were pests." He told her.

"So they're dead then." She sighed, before standing up. She quickly took off her weights, but kept her belt on. She handed them to Sesshomaru. He just looked at them.

"This Sesshoumaru is not your luggage boy." He stated, yet again, what he was not.

"Of course not, My Master." She smiled at him, and he threw the hunks of metal to the side. They all crashed into the ground, leaving a crater in their wake.

"Go, now, before that human gets himself into things he does not understand."

"As always, you are correct, My King." She bowed to him. "I should hurry. He does not stand a chance against that wicked man." She looked at Hiko.

"So you are no longer 'watching from the shadows'?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again." She told him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. She smiled at his words, before she bent down, and licked his cheek. A small blush, almost unnoticeable, appeared across his nose. He looked at her questionably.

"You're quite tasty." She confessed. "Like caramel." She winked, before she jumped back and disappeared, yet her laughter still hung in the air. Hiko shook his head from side to side and smiled to himself. He looked at the sliver haired demon, before standing up.

"She calls you by many names. She respects you." He stated. Sesshoumaru looked at him, gaining his attention. Hiko just smirked at his reaction. Just by looking at each other, they knew that they were quite similar and very strong beings. This fact seemed to make them both feel on edge with each other.

"Is that sword of yours just for show?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Would you like to find out?" Hiko replied.

"Are you challenging me, human?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?" He asked, pulling out is sword. Sesshoumaru smirked at the man's strange humor. Indeed, Sesshoumaru was quite curious about the strangely dressed man.

"You've caught my attention, human" He stated, and pulled out one of Kagome's swords. She won't mind if he just borrowed it for a while. "If it is a fight you want. This Sesshoumaru will make your death as quick as possible." He warned him, before charging. The sound of their swords clashing blasted throughout the mountain, like thunder.

* * *

Kenshin was kneeling, using his sword to hold him steady. He was breathing heavily, and his body was aching. He ignored the pain, and stared at the man before him. Shishio. He was truly a strong opponent. He just attacked him with the Kuzu Ryu Sen, yet, it looked as if it didn't even faze him. Kenshin grunted as he lifted himself up into standing position. It seems he has no choice, he must use his final move.

"This is the most amusing battle I've had in some time. I haven't had this much fun since the Revolution. But, I do have to go take over a country after this, so I don't have any more time to play around." Shishio said.

"It wasn't fun, but I am honestly amazed by your level of power." Kenshin confessed. "However, Shishio, since you're so worried about the time, you should remember that the time of manslayers has long since ended; That it has. " He told him.

"It won't end, as long as I wield the Mugenjin."

"It ended when I took up this reverse-blade sword." He placed his hand on the hilt.

"Now--"

"We fight!" They then charged each other, unleashing their most powerful move.

Kenshin braced himself with his left foot, using the final move of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. But Shishio saw it coming, and parried his attack, then raised his sword up to blast him with his own strength. Kenshin clamped his jaw tight, as he twisted around, showing the true power of the finial move. A mini vortex was created, using the air around them, pulling Shishio into Kenshin as he twisted around, and putting all his weight onto his next swing. He hit the man in the rubs, sending him flying into the air. Shishio landed on the ground with a sickening thud, and Kenshin collapsed, but braced himself with his sword. It was over. He sighed, he did it.

A hysterical laughter boomed into the area, and Kenshin looked up to see the man standing before him, hunched over, sword still in hand. His eyes widened, how was he still standing?!

"Weak. Weak. You are all weak. Only the strong survive, and the weak perish." Shishio rasped out. He tilted his head up into the air, and laughed loudly at his own insanity. Kenshin grunted, and stood up one more time. How many times must I hit him before he gives up?! Kenshin took deep breaths, and tried to calm his body, hoping it will last just a bit longer.

Suddenly Shishio's red eyes started to glow, and he lifted his sword into the air, purple flames surrounded it. Kenshin's eyes widened. He has never seen that attack before. Then, before Kenshin's eyes, the crazed man vanished. He whipped his head around, looking for him. A deep laugh roared into the air, and before Kenshin could react, he was sliced in the back. He hissed in pain, and stumbled forward. What was that?! The grip on his sword tightened. He didn't even sense his presences-- He screamed as he was attacked again, from the side. Then from the front, and he continued to get hit until he collapsed on the ground kneeling.

Kenshin was having trouble breathing, as he used his sword for support. He looked up to see Shishio standing above him, smirking. That man, he-- How did he change the tide of battle in a blink of an eye?! Why was his movements suddenly so mush faster?! Why was it like this?! Why-- His gasped as a sharp pain pierced his body. What--? His started to feel weak, and spots were dotting his vision. He looked at one of the cuts. It wasn't deep, but purple started to slowly seep across his skin. Poison. Hearing Shishio crazy laughter, he looked up.

"Poor Battosai, it looks like I'll have to put you out of your misery." He smirked, and raised his sword into the air.

Kenshin closed his eyes. His body wouldn't move, he was paralyzed. He was going to be killed…

_"Kenshin." _Kagome's voice echoed into his mind. _"Don't leave me." _

_"I'll never leave you." _

He coughed as he heart started to ache, and it was not from the poison.

"_They say kisses makes the pain go away."_

"_Kenshin, be careful." _

"_Kenshin- Ha! What a goofy name!" _

"_What do you think about the moon?"_

"_Your guard is down, Kenshin."_

"_Don't be so tense sweetheart, relax!"_

"_I wish I could have loved you instead."_

"_Don't leave me too… I don't want to be alone."_

"_I'll be with you always; That I will."_

"Miss Kagome…" He whispered her name, and he head hung low in regret. Not able to see her smiling face ever again, hurt him more then anything. "I'm sorry I could not keep my promise…"

A loud shout, rang into the air. He clamped his eyes shut, ready. When he was only met with silence, before several gasped filled the air, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His purple orbs widened.

Standing before him, was Kagome. She stopped Shishio's attack with-- Her finger! She had a cold and hated look in her eyes, something he as never seen before. Shishio grunted, and swung his blade again, she moved her arm slowly, as if in a bored manner, and blocked it with the same finger. He roared in anger, attacking over and over again. She blocked his strikes until he stood there, out of breath and slightly exhausted from using too much energy. His sword, and Kagome's arm was above her head, and she growled.

What is going on?! Kenshin couldn't believe what happening. His Kagome, his sweet and fragile Kagome, was fending off Shishio's attacks and saved him. Why was she-- How was she-- When did she--? Was she just playing weak this whole time?!

"You bore me." She stated.

She raised her middle finger, sandwiching the sword between them. With the flick of her wrist she snapped his blade, as if it were nothing. Kenshin, and everyone else gasped in horror. Shishio's eyes widened, and stood there, frozen.

"Fool." She told him.

Slowly raised her left hand, and brought it to her earlobe. In one quick blur she bitch smacked him, and he soared threw the air, and hit the wall on the other side of the area. She reached down, and untied her belt while strolling over to the rubble where Shishio was. She threw the belt away from her. It landed with a harsh crash, and created a huge crater from its weight. Kenshin's eyes widened. She--!

"_You _are the one who is weak. You were weak then, and you're weak now. And you'll always be weak! Naraku!" She snarled at him. A slight chuckle escaped the rubble, and he slowly stood up, dusting himself off.

"I knew that was you, Kagome." He stated. "I was surprised you didn't recognize me back at the hot springs." He told her.

"Your horrible **stink** was covered by the medical waters!" She yelled. He laughed at her, and she growled. "It's just like a cowered, to hide in the human world and live off of the weak." She told him.

"I'm only surviving, My Dear Kagome." He told her.

"Well, I am here to finish what I started so long ago." She warned him.

He laughed, and they both disappeared, moving too fast for Kenshin's eyes to keep track. It doesn't matter anyway. He was having a hard time staying awake. He knew his body was going to give up and pass out soon. The poison spread quickly throughout his body, and it was getting more and more difficult to breathe.

Several clashes were heard around them, signaling they were still there. Suddenly Shishio's body crashed into the ground, and slid across the floor, leaving a deep crevasse in his wake. Kagome stood in the air above him. Kenshin looked up, just as she parted her hands, as if she was aiming at him. Then a bow materialized, made out of pink light. She said something, but Kenshin could no longer hear, only a loud ringing was present in his mind. She let go of the arrow, and his vision was blinded by a white light.

It felt so warm and soothing. It made his whole body feel weightless, and his pain instantly went away. He wondered: Why did she hide this from him all this time? Did she not trust him? Was she afraid--? Afraid he would not accept her, and her past. Her life. Her skills. Her heart. She should have known he would have accepted her no mater who, or what she was. She should have known how he truly felt about her… A lone and sad tear rolled down his cheek.

The last thing on his mind, before he got surrounded by darkness, was--

_Kagome…_

Kenshin shot up and out of the bed. He was covered in cold sweat, and his breathing was ragged. He looked down at himself, seeing his was only in a white robe, covered in bandages. He looked around the small area. He was inside the room Totosai gave him. He was at the workshop.

He looked down at his hands, and sighed. So the battle was over? How long was he sleeping? He did not know-- Suddenly an image of a raven haired girl flashed into his mind. Miss Kagome! His eyes widened. What happed to her?! He quickly stood up. After a few minutes of trying to steady himself, he was finally able to stand without fear of falling. He had to go see her, to check and see if she was okay.

As he walked to the door a note on the desk caught his attention. It had Kagome's name on it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and reached for it. His hand started to tremble as he opened it. His eyes slowly scanned the graceful handwriting, reading the words…

_My Love. --_His eyes widened, and his heart thumped into his ear. Why did she call him that?

_If you are reading this, then it means I have already left-- _

"No…" He whispered, and dropped the paper unto the floor before soaring out of the room.

_I'm am truly sorry for what I am, and that I kept it a secret from you and everyone._

He ran pass Yahiko, Kaoru, Megumi, and Sano. They all yelled at him to slow down, but he was not listening.

_What I did was unforgivable, and I understand if you hate me._

Tears weld up in his eyes, blurring his vision. He burst out the door, and ran outside. The night air was calm as he flew off in a random direction, hoping to catch up to her. Yet he knew it was hopeless, she left long ago, but he did not want to give up. He could not give up…

_Please, do not try to look for me, for I am not worth the effort._

Kenshin leaned against the wall for support. He was already winded, and his body was aching. He knees gave out, and he landed on his shins in defeat. She was gone… and she was not coming back…

_The only thing I wish for is that you will soon forget me, and move on with your life. I hope that you will find that special someone who will love you, and treasure you with all her heart. _

He roared into the night sky, and started to pound the ground in desperation. Venting all his sadness and rage into the earth.

_I truly am sorry for everything-- My Dear, Sweet, Kenshin…_

"No!" She can't be gone-- She just can't be--"No…" He whispered, placing his forehead to the cold dirt and sighed. "Kagome…"

* * *

_Two months later…_

Kenshin sighed as he scrubbed the clothes clean. The others and him have already returned to Tokyo, and are back at the Dojo. Everyone is living their lives, and they are happy. Except for him.

Miss Kaoru told him: "Welcome home." When they arrived, but it does not feel like home-- Without _her_.

His chest tightened, aching. He has gotten use to it by now. He has never once stopped thinking about her. He could never forget her, no mater how much she wished it. His heart sank and he felt so broken, it took all of his will power to smile again. He did not want to worry the others, but inside he was hurting.

He placed the clothes back into the tub. He reached, into his shirt and pulled out a very familiar gift. He smiled to himself as he looked upon the dolls figure. It was still in top shape. He took very good care of it. He did not want the only thing he could remember her by, get ruined. He rubbed his thumb across its cheek and his eyes glazed over with thought.

He missed the small talks they had. The times they spent together on the roof. The little things that made him smile while he was around her. Her cooking. He even missed her licks… He smiled sadly to himself. He missed her greatly.

The small, wooden gate behind him squeaked, as it slowly opened. His eyes hardened, and he placed his left hand on his sword in reflex. Hearing the intruder slowly stroll up, he tensed. He stopped just out of striking distance. Kenshin clinched his jaw tight, before quickly whipping around, facing the intruder. The small doll slipped from his grip, and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"The word around town is: This place takes in wanderer's who are tired, and looking for a place to rest." His heart thumped so loudly, he could feel it in his ears. "You see, I'm tired." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm tired of running." He licked his dried lips. "I finally figured out what was most important in my life." His body started to tremble, and he felt light headed. "And here I was, running away from him out of fear…" He hesitantly took a step forward. "So? What do you say? Can I stay here or what? But don't worry, I won't stay forever--Just until I find a man who loves me with all his heart…"

"Kagome…" He whispered her name as if she was a ghost. She smiled kindly at him.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to hug me or what?" She smirked, and spread her arms out, waiting for a warm welcome.

His eyes filled with joyous tears, and he dashed for her. He picked her up, and spun her around the air. She laughed, and he pulled her down to his chest for a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and buried her face in his neck. He nuzzled her raven hair, sighing as vanilla invaded his senses. It felt so right, her being in his arms. Oh god, how he missed her.

He took a deep breath, taking in her wonderful vanilla aroma once more. He missed her smell. He listened as she breathed deeply, tanking in his own sent. He missed her voice. Feeling her place her hand on his open chest, he growled in delight. He missed her touch. He bent down, and pressed his cheek against hers. He missed her smooth skin touching his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He missed her small, yet, beautiful body.

He missed touching her. He reached up, and gently caressed her cheek. He missed her smile. He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back. He missed her blush.

"Kagome…" He whispered her name. She blushed a pretty pink. He lowered his head till their lips were tingling from each others hot breath. He missed her. He missed everything, and he wasn't about to let her get away, not this time. "I love you." He told her, before gently placing his lips on top of hers.

Her lips were so soft, and felt so good against his own, it made his whole body tingle. She purred as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His fingers entangled in her silky raven locks, while her own hands pressed against his chest. Pulling away from the small kiss, not wanting to take to far-- He looked down at her lovingly. She looked back, and he saw the same love in her eyes. His heart soared, feeling lighter then air.

"Kenshin." She whispered his name. "I would like to tell you a story: A story about a Jewel, and its Chosen Protector…"

Fin~

* * *

_**STORY NOTE:**_ For all of those who are wondering: "What happened to Sesshoumaru and Hiko?" If you are thinking they died, don't worry, they are fine. They were only fighting to test each other's skills. It's like from a quote I heard. "You only know the true feelings and power of another person, if you clash fists with him." I don't remember where I heard it form-- **Edit Note: **(Thank you Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi for pointing out that it was Sano who said the quote lol) But I thought it fit them perfectly. They tested their skills and probably later on who knows. After that, it's really up to you. Lol

Please Review. Thank you for your time.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon.


End file.
